Temptations
by Lazy Kitty Cat
Summary: Wally starts developing certain feelings for Kuki and the way he expresses them is in quite a flirty way .
1. Chapter 1

" Dang she's hot " Wally thought as he licked his lips

The young teen stared and drool at his long time crush Kuki as she tried on different shades of make up .

" She doesn't need make up she's as good as she is " he said frowning

" Didn't know you were girl spying numbah 4" a familiar voice laughed

" Huh !? H-hey !" Wally said surprised

" Hi" smirked Hoagie

" Numbah 2 don't you eva do that again you almost gave me a cruddy heart attack !" Wally yelled

" And you're gonna make me deaf with all that yelling " Hoagie replied putting a finger in his ear

" Thank God that it wasn't Abby or Nigel that saw otherwise I would have been toast " he said

Hoagie stared at Kuki who was humming a tune .

" Well she is pretty " he said

Wally smacked Hoagie on the back .

" Yow ! What was that for ?" he asked rubbing his back

" Keep your eyes to yourself she's mine " Wally said smirking

Hoagie snickered as he stared at Wally's face .

"_Man he sooo wants her."_ He said to himself

Wally's face then turned red , his smirk disappearing . How could he act so…perverted ?

" Cruddy hormones " he mumbled before walking off

….

" Oh numbah 5 this dress is so cute " Kuki squealed holding up the dress

The French girl looked up from her I touch .

" Girl you got taste but don't go wasting your money on all them clothes now . You need room for the accessories"

"I know I know but it's just soooooooo gorgeous " Kuki said again

Abby got up from the chair and took Kuki's hand .

" Come on girl lets go " she said taking Kuki away from the dress

The two teen girls walked outside of the store and into the mall .

As they were walking , they bumped into a familiar red headed girl .

" Hi Fanny" Kuki said waving

" Sup girl ?" Abby said

" Hey what are you guys doing here ? " she asked

" Going shopping " Abby said

" What a coincidence I was going to meet up with Rachel and we were gonna go to super smoothie together " said Fanny as she looked at herself in a mirror

" Well we'll tag along if that's alright" Abby said

" Sure lets go " said Fanny

The three passed knd girls walked off into the mall .

…

" Poned !" yelled Hoagie as he jumped into the air

" What !? No way ! I rock at rock band " Wally said crossing his arms

" Not anymore " Hoagie said doing a weird dance

" Please numbah 2 don't dance it's quite disturbing" said the old bald leader

" Nigel want me to kick your butt too ?" asked Wally smiling

" Uh no thanks numbah 4 I would rather have my buttocks un kicked " Nigel said looking down at his bottom

" You're so boring " mumbled Wally

" Hi guys " said Kuki as she entered the room

Wally's face turned pink .

" _Dang it Wally don't lose it ."_ he said to himself

" What's up girls ?" asked Hoagie

" Dude do you know how gay that sounded ?" said Abby

" Really ? " said Hoagie his eyes a bit wide

" Why did you bring her along !?" shouted Nigel poiting to Fanny

" Because we all wanted to hang out . And it's none of your business numbah 1 !" Fanny shouted in his face

Nigel fixed his sunglasses and turned away .

" Hmph grump " he said smirking

Fanny glared at him and kicked him hard in the ribs .

" Mommyyyy !" whined Nigel holding his aching side

" That will teach ya not to mess with me " Fanny said turning away

Meanwhile , the young Aussie was busy staring secretly at his Japanese crush . Whenever she would look at him , he would slightly blush and turn away .

" _You know I have to admit Wally's gotten cuter over the years….wow I never thought I would say that ."_ Kuki said to herself blushing at the end

" I'm gonna go use bathroom " Wally said getting up to leave the room

As he passed by Kuki , she felt something brush against her leg . When she looked down she saw Wally's hand behind his back . The young girl blushed .

Did he just touch her leg .


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school , Kuki was at her locker putting her rainbow back pack away . Sure she had lost interest in her rainbow monkeys , but that didn't stop her from being her girly self . Abby walked up to her .

" Yo girl what's up ? " she said leaning against the lockers

" Hi Abby" said Kuki in a cheery voice " I'm fine what about you ?"

" Cool . Hey listen numbah 1 wants us to meet him at his place after school " she informed

" Got it " Kuki said

" Now lets get to class before our keesters are kicked " said Abby carrying her stuff

As the girls walked down the hall , a boy stopped them .

" Where to..ladies " he said

" Ugh not again " sighed Abby rolling her eyes

" Hi Michael" said Kuki

" Hello my dear Kuki..Abby say want me to walk you beautiful girls to class ?" he said smiling

" More like your car " said Abby

" Ooh even better " Michael said putting his arms around both of the girls

" Get your hands off us Michael we gotta go_come on Kuki" said Abby as she dragged her away

Michael smiled as the girls walked off .

" They so want me"

In class

Hoagie was practically falling asleep at his desk . The lesson was so boring . Being a genius , school was a total drag for him , especially the classes that he had already taken .

" Now class for today's assignment we have to look at a bee in a microscope" said the teacher " Now you may choose a partner to be with and then together you may take notes and turns during this project "

The class shuffled around , looking for their partners . Hoagie felt someone touch his hand . He looked up and saw Wally .

" Wanna be with me ?" he asked

" Sure" said Hoagie

" Awlright" Wally said pumping his fist into the air

The two friends sat at the desk and got to work . But a bit threw the project , Wally started getting distracted . He couldn't help but keep staring at Kuki who was sitting in front of him .

" What a doll…what a doll " he whispered to himself " If only I could….touch those soft silks of hair..feel her skin…those lips_"

" Earth to numbah 4 we've got work to do " said Hoagie snapping Wally out of his almost perverted day dream

" Oh yeah right sorry about that " he said blushing a bit

Hoagie smirked .

" You were thinking about someone . A girl someone " he said slyly

" N..no I wasn't . I was thinking of..uh…chili dogs yeah that's right chili dogs mmm" Wally said putting a hand on his stomach

" Well they are the best thing on earth and_ hey I'm not falling for that I know that you were thinking about a girl " Hoagie said still smiling

" Just drop it already and get to work " Wally ordered

" Alright alright sheesh " Hoagie said laying off

When he was sure that his nosy friend wasn't looking , Wally sighed and continued to stare at his friend/crush .

…

The gang went to Nigel's house after school . When everyone was there , Nigel sat them all down and turned down the lights .

" Oooh are we gonna watch a movie ?" asked Hoagie in an excited voice

" No numbah 2 we're going to discuss a mission " said Nigel

"Aw man not another cruddy mission . I'm sick of it " said Wally

" Yeah I want a break " Kuki whined

" Come on numbah 1 just chillax besides Fanny hasn't even given us a mission yet" said Abby

" Augh don't bring up that girl's name " shouted Nigel " She's so annoying"

" _And cute…wait what !? No no no no no no numbuh 1 snap out of it you don't like Fanny ." _Nigel said to himself

" Are we gonna let this go or not ?" asked Wally losing his patience

" Yeah I wanna do something fun " said Kuki

" Well I've got a few ideas Kuki" said Wally in a sort of flirtatious tone

" Huh ?" asked Kuki

" Oh uh nothing" Wally said covering his mouth

" _Aw man why did I just say that ? "_

Wally looked at his goggle wearing friend who was smiling and nodding his head at him . He then mouthed " Lover boy" to him . Abby laughed in response . And numbuh 4 replied with a smooth " Shut up."

…..

Everyone had rented " The Proposal" and were all gonna spend the night at numbah 1's house . During the movie , Hoagie had fallen asleep , Wally had gotten interested in his psp , and Nigel , as usal , was looking up more missions that weren't even on the computer . So , Abby and Kuki were the only ones that were really watching .

" Awww that dog is so cute" Kuki said when the little puppy appeared on the screen

" Haha that girl's got it bad with that phone " said Abby laughing

Wally rolled his eyes at the girl's girlyness , but still smiled when he saw Kuki's happy face .

" _She looks so cute when she's smiling . I think that's her best feature . Hey stop thinking that way Wally she's just a friend . Not ."_

The blonde haired boy ran a hand threw his long locks and got up .

" Well I'm going to bed night" he said

" Good night" said Kuki

" Yeah see ya" said Abby , her face still glued to the movie

Wally left .

1 hour later .

It was getting near the end of the movie and Kuki had to go to the bathroom .

" Hey numbah 5 I'll be right back I gotta go " she said getting up

" Ok let and don't worry I'll rewind the tape "

" Thanks "

Kuki put on her robe and went down the hall . She felt sort of weird because she was only wearing super short shorts and a cami top under her robe .

" Thank God for this robe " she said clutching it to herself

" Yeah that's a cool color on you " said an Australian accent

Kuki yelped and jumped a few feet into the air .

" W..Wally ? You're still awake ?" Kuki said surprised

" Sorry I scared ya . I was just going to get a drink of water . I guess I had too much salty popcorn" he said

Kuki blushed a bit , remembering that she didn't have much on .

" Well uh..ok see ya " she said slipping away

Wally stood there as she passed by him . But as she did , her hair slightly brushed against his nose . He breathed in .

" _Vanilla ."_ he sighed

His nose then lost the wonderful scent when she disappeared down the hall .

" _Oh Kuki now look what you've made me done . Now I want you even more now ."_


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight .

Everyone was fast asleep . Hoagie on the ground , with a bag of chips in his hand , Nigel at the computer , Wally in a guest room , and Kuki and Abby shared another room .

In the girl's room , Abby woke up to a noise that seemed like that it was coming from the living room .

" Hm ? I wonder what could be going on over there " she said getting out of bed

She came out of the room and wandered to the living room half asleep . When she got there , she yawned .

" Man it better not be some one tryin' to mess with us 'cause tonight I ain't got the strength to kick butt " she said

As she looked around a groan came from the kitchen .

" Hello ? Who's there ?" Abby asked

She went into the kitchen . No sound was heard except the creaks of the refrigerator and the groans .

" Numbah 2 ? Numbah 4 ? Numbah 1 ? You guys ?" she called

It couldn't be Kuki because the voice was the voice of a boy . When numbah 5 looked behind the open fridge door , her third call was correct .

" Numbah 1 what the heck are you doing at…12:30 am ?" she asked in a somewhat grouchy voice

" Ugh…that popcorn made me sick " he said holding his stomach

Numbah 5 sighed and put a hand against her face .

" Come on and sit down I'll make you some tea " she said

" Thanks Abby_I mean numbah 5" said Nigel

" What ?" she asked

" N-nothing carry on " he said

When her back was to him he let out a breath of relief .

"_Man she almost got me . Wait . First Fanny now Abby_uh I mean numbuh 5 ? Aiy yay yaiy teenagers sure are complicating ." _the leader thought to himself

Back in the room

Kuki woke up from her slumber . Her face was cherry red .

" Wow what a dream…..I never knew that my mind would go that far " she said

A flashback of the romantic dream came to her giving her shivers .

" Oh man why is Wally haunting me ? Oh well a nice cup of mil will put me to sleep " she said

The now cheerful kid got out of bed softly humming . Right when she was about to open the door , a shadow crossed in front of her .

" Eep who is it ?" she asked

No one answered . Kuki slowly got back to her normal position and started to walk again . Then the shadow jumped in front of her . Before she could scream two warm , strong hands covered her mouth .

" Shhh it's me Wally " said the voice

" Oh..h-hi Wally " said Kuki

Wally removed his hands from her mouth .

" _Her lips are so soft . I never knew that ."_

" So is there anything I could do for you Wally ?" asked Kuki

" _Oh you could do me so much babe ." _Wally thought suggestively

" Uh no not really just came to see how you are . " he said playing with his fingers

" Oh that's nice of you thanks Wally " Kuki said ruffling his hair

It took all of his bones and muscles not to grab her hands . When she walked away he sighed .

" Kooks you make me crazier every second . But it just turns me on more . " Wally said deepening his voice on the last part

…..

Hoagie woke up the next morning with his face in the potato chips bag . The salt tickled his nose and made his stomach growl . With a loud yawn , the messy haired boy got up and stretched .

" Time for breakfast . A no salt breakfast " he said

His tongue had been dipped in that bag all night , and add the popcorn on top , well you've got yourself a salt sundae .

Hoagie stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed some rainbow munchies . Yes they all still loved that cereal . He poured him self a bowl , got a spoon , and then swallowed the whole bowl in one gulp . After letting out a huge burp , he put the bowl away .

" Well now time to start my day " he said whistling

Numbah 5 and 3 walked into the room .

" Good morning ladies " Hoagie said

" What are you are butler or something ?" Abby asked

" Do you want breakfast ?" asked Kuki going into the kitchen

" No I just ate thanks " Hoagie said while playing the xbox

"Ok but if you're hungry let me know " said Kuki from the kitchen

" On the other hand make me a horse girl I'm starving " said 5 walking in the kitchen as well

So nothing really happening here . Oh except that Nigel woke up .

" Hi numbah 1" waved Hoagie still staring at the tv screen

" Good day numbah 2 . Any missions ?" asked Nigel only to receive a whack on the head from numbah 4

" Ow what was that for ? " asked the leader rubbing his bald head

" For always having something up that bottom of yours " said Wally walking passed him

" Where did you come from ?" asked Hoagie

" Guys breakfast is ready " called Kuki

" Oh boy I'm starved . Coming numbah 3" said Wally running into the kitchen

Hoagie and Nigel followed after him . Except they walked .

In the kitchen , a few foods were placed on the table . Some doughnuts , cups of milk , coffee , and of course tea . Nigel grabbed the first cup of it .

" Boy I love sugar sugar's doughnuts . They're so…sweet " said a happy Wallabee

" I know " agreed Kuki

The two blushed when they noticed that they had interest in the same thing . The rest of breakfast was quiet . Numbah 4 also kept on secretly staring at numbah 3's frosting and sprinkle covered lips . When she would lick her lips to get the sweet stuff , Wally's stomach would turn , but not in disgust .

" _Hmm…I wonder houw her lips would tastel..mm…good" _Wally thought

He licked his lips in response . Then Kuki caught him staring at her.

" What ?" she asked curiously

Wally buried his face in his plate . Numbah 2 and 5 snickered .

" Ooh boy's got it " she said laughing her , eyes giving a mischievous glint

Wally growled at the two and walked off . Kuki stared after him in confusion . What was up with him ? She just hoped that he wasn't ticked with her or something .

" Is Wally ok ? " asked Kuki her eyes and voice showing concern " He seems mad "

" Don't worry girl he's fine " said Abby comforting her " He just got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning

" A love bed " laughed Hoagie

The French smacked his back hard .

" Ow !" yelled Hoagie " Sheesh is it just me or has everyone gotten out of bed on the wrong side ?"

Hoagie glared at Abby , who was glaring at him , and a glare contest began .

" I'm gonna go check on numbah 4" said Kuki no aware what was going on

She got up from the table and walked away . As she went down the hall , two eyes were watching her .

" Now's ma chance to tell her how ah feel " said Wally his voice low

Kuki was going into the bedroom .

" Good choice love " Wally said smiling

" _What the heck !? What am I some perverted retard ? Shut it Wallabee " _the love struck Aussie said to himself

When Kuki closed the door , he made his move . Going ever so slowly , Wally went to the door and gave it a light knock .

" Come in " said a small voice . Obviously Kuki .

Wally entered the room at a slow , yet urgent pace . He made sure that the door was closed . He was about to lock it when he stopped himself .

" No Wally too soon " he said to himself trying to keep his voice low

He went deeper into the room and looked around .

" Kuki ? Are you there ?"

No one answered . Wally started to feel a little suspicious . What was his little lover planning . Suddenly a girlish growl was heard and Wally fell on the bed .

Letting out a scream , he tried to push the person off of him , but stopped when he saw curtains of black hanging above him .

" Hi Wally" giggled Kuki sitting on his stomach

" Oh hello numbah 3" Wally said turning red . He could feel his face heat up .

Kuki smiled down at the shy boy who was looking at her from underneath his bangs . She laughed and got off him . Wally let out a breath .

" Kuki did you gain wait or something ? You weigh a ton " Wally said putting a hand on his stomach that felt squished

Kuki gave a playful glare and Wally just smiled .

" Kidding " he said

" That was good because I would have gotten mad " she said

Wally gulped .

" Kidding " she said laughing again but then turned serious " But seriously am I that heavy ?"  
" Nah I'm just toying with ya Kooks " he said putting an arm around her

Kuki blushed at her given nick name . Wally was the only one who called her that . Oh and Michael did too , but he didn't count .

Kuki stared at Wally from the side of her eye . He was wearing a smirk on his face and still had his arm around her .

" So…uh…Wally..is there something that you need ?" she asked slowly moving away from his arm

Wally got the picture and removed his arm , his face showing slight disappointment .

" Yeah I just wanted to talk to ya Kooks sit down "

Kuki nodded and sat next to him on the bed . There , Wally kept on looking down at his hands , which were tied in knots .

" _Come on you big chicken tell her already ."_ said his mind

" Kuki ? D….do you have any feelings for anyone ?" he asked shyly

" No…why do you ask ? " Kuki wore a surprised yet shy expression

" Just wondering………"

After a moment of silence Wally couldn't take it anymore , and suddenly he lost it .

" You know you looked really cute last night . Pink suits you " he said while keeping his head down

" T-thanks " Kuki said rubbing her arm . She stared to feel flustered .

" And your hair it smelled…nice" he mumbled still not looking at her

" Got it from Angel's little secret " she said now feeling like this was more of a normal girlish conversation than with her crush

Wally felt his throat twist .

" _The sexiest store around ."_ he thought

" Come to think of it you smell pretty good right now " he said not paying attention to the clean part of his brain anymore

" That's flattering I guess " said Kuki surprised by Wally's sudden change in words

" You Kuki you better watch out " he said in a deep voice while coming closer to her . " You never know who may come after you "

" W..what are you talking about ?" asked Kuki getting a bit scared . She had never seen Wally so…..flirty ?  
Wally brought his face to the side of her neck and brought his mouth to her ear , blowing in it as he spoke .

" That scent is very tempting " he said

Kuki had butterflies , hot face , everything going on .Wally smiled , satisfied and left the room , leaving Kuki feeling a bit scared nervous and…..a little happy .

" What was that all about ?" she wondered " Why was Wally acting so….weird ?"

The confused Japanese just shrugged it off and continued with her day .


	4. Chapter 4

Abby felt like her ears were gonna explode . Kuki was over doing it with explaining the morning's events . How Wally flirted with her , how she liked it , and why she liked it .

As her talking continued , Abby went to her locker and grabbed her I touch and plugged it in her ear . Happy that she couldn't hear her friend's yapping , she sighed in relief and walked away , leaving Kuki with a pout on her face .

" Aw man if numbah 5 won't listen to me who will ?"

" Listen to what ? " asked Fanny coming around the corner

" Oh hi Fan " said Kuki getting happy that she found someone to talk to

" Hi so what's up ?" asked the read head girl smiling for once

" Well it all started this morning when we woke up and so on . Then I go into my room and then Wally comes in . We talk and so on and then he compliments my shampoo and he says that it smells nice and the a second after that he starts flirting with me . For a second I thought that he was planning to do something when he started smelling my hair , but thankfully he didn't and for some strange reason I liked it " said Kuki in one breath her mouth opening and closing , trying to get some air

Fanny rubbed her ear to make sure that she had gotten all of that .

" Wow what a story numbah 3 but that means he likes you "

" Really ? Wally likes me ?....nah he's too tough and so on " Kuki said turning to her locker and putting her books away

" _But if that's true than that totally rocks . I really like Wally ."_

The thought made her blush and turn her attention to her book .

" I saw your face turn pink numbah 3 you like him " Fanny sang while showing her a " I knew it" smile

Kuki turned away and ran down the hall . Fanny laughed .

" She won't even admit it " said Fanny leaving

…..

Hoagie was eating a nine pound sandwich , yes a nine pound sandwich , at lunch with Nigel .

" Numbah 2 could you please consider working on your manners ?" asked Nigel while brushing the crumbs and bits of Hoagie's lunch off his lap

" Sorry numbah 1 but this sandwich is just so good "

" You say that about every single thing that you eat " Nigel said showing his usual eyebrow raised look

The not chubby anymore boy ignored his leader's remark and continued eating .

Meanwhile , Wallabee was hanging with his rough and tough gang on the side of the cafeteria .

" So Beetles , you got yourself a girl ?" asked a punk who had large lips and a lip ring

" Ya and I'm pretty sure that she wants me " said Wally showing off

" Aw man you're so lucky that you can get a girl easily while I have to pretend to be some famous actor or something " sighed another rebel

" Don't worry gentlemen your time will come but in the meantime" Wally spoke as his eye wondered to his little oriental love standing in line " I've gotta go and see mah gal boye " he said throwing a quick wave

The gang waved goodbye in response and watched Wally put his magic into action .

Kuki was laughing and talking with Rachael at the lunch line waiting for Lizzie to make her decision .

" Hmm should I get the tuna casserole or the fish sticks_no hmm maybe the shrip kebabs or the_" Lizzie was saying only to be interrupted by numbah 5

" Will you just pick already !? My grandma's faster than you and she's like I don't know 95 !" Abby yelled

" Humph someone's grumpy " said Lizzie turning away while flipping her braids in Abby's face

Abby growled and pushed the weird girl's hair away from her face . Right when Lizzie left , Wally came along .

" Hi guys " he said

" Hi Wals " said Kuki

" Wals ?" he asked smiling and raising an eyebrow . Kuki had never called him that before .

" Gotta admit Kuki that sounds like walrus to me " he said still smirking

" Well it's cute in a way " she said blushing a bit at his new nickname

Abby smirked at the oh so obvious couple . The two's relationship was really obvious to everyone , but for Wally's sake , they never brought it up .

"Yo Kooks can I talk to ya for a second ?" Wally asked

" Sure Wally" she said

"I'll get you strawberry 3 " called Abby after her

" Right " she replied back

As Wally led her away from the line , she felt his hand go around her back . Kuki felt shivers go up and down her spine .

"_I guess Wally is sort of attached to me"_ thought the young Sheila

When they were away from the crowd , Wally stood in front of Kuki so she was sort of against the wall . Kuki stared at his face , which was covered by curtains of blonde .

" You know you look nice today" he said hiding his face even more by dipping it down

" T..thanks…you too " said Kuki becoming shy . And she was saying the truth . Today , Wally was wearing a leather jacket over an orange t shirt and some blue jeans . He looked hot . Plus his hair made him totally drool worthy .

" Come to think of it you look more than nice you look sweet" he said now smiling

From the corner of his eye , Wally could see his fellow rebels looking at him and his cute little friend with anxious and excited looks on their faces . He was gonna give them what they wanted .

" Kuki" he whispered

" Yeah " she said in a squeaky voice . Her voice would get a bit high when she was near someone she liked or when she was trying to hide something .

Wally took a deep breath as he brought his head towards her ear .

"_This again ?"_ she thought . What was Wally up too .

Wally kept his mouth extremely close to her ear , breathing against it gently . The blushing Japanese could feel his hair brush against her chin . She could smell his cologne .

" _Wally never puts on cologne is he going to a wedding or something ?"_ numbah 3 thought completely clueless of what her friend was really up to

A little poke brought Kuki out of her senses . Wally pulled away from her and smiled .

" See ya around….Kooks " he said

The now red Sheila just stared after him , in awe and in confusion . Kuki shook her head and walked back to her friend who was waiting with her . Again Abby was wearing that knowing smirk .

" You so did something tell me everything " she said

" Well all he did was lean in my ear and then I felt a poke I don't know how that happened " Kuki said wearing a look of pure confusion on her face

Abby laughed . Her friend was just too cute and innocent .

" Girl I think what you're trying to say is that I think that little " Wals" nibbled your ear"

" You mean with his teeth ?" Kuki said . When she put it all together a scarlet blush painted her cheeks .

" I have a feeling that Wally's got the hots for you " said Abby winking

" Oh come on I'm pretty sure that Wally would never tell me he likes me in that way…would he ?"

" Who knows Kuki who knows . But for now we better get to class "

Abby took her hand and they both rushed down the hall.

A certain someone was watching the girl's pass by .

" Little witch" said Michael crushing his plastic cup


	5. Chapter 5

" Oh I'm a gummy bear yes I'm a gummy bear oh I'm a yummy funny chummy lucky gummy bear !" Hoagie sung in his microphone . Well more liked yelled in it .

Numbah 5 slammed her head against the table while numbah 1 sighed and put some ear plugs on .

" I'm a jelly bear yes I'm a gummy bear oh I'm a movin grooving jamming singing gummy bear oh yeah !" he continued stretching his voice on a high note at the last part .

Numgah 2 continued to sing again when he got hit in the head by a salt shaker .

"Will you shut up !?" yelled Abby her hands shaking from frustration

" Well somebody doesn't like my lovely talent . Hey I should try out for American Idol " Hoagie said suddenly becoming happy again

" And make every single person deaf ? I don't think so " said Nigel

" Hmph well " said Hoagie walking off the small stage of the little café and went behind the curtains

The café was run down , but the kids would come there and hang out . They had made it into a somewhat secret base .

Numbah 4 came threw the doors . He was dressed back in his old orange hoodie .

" Aiy did someone kill a hyena in here or something ?" he asked obviously not knowing that it was Hoagie who had made the violent noises

" Well sort of " said Abby

" Hey !" yelled Hoagie from behind the curtain

" Figures " shrugged Wally

" Where's 3 ? " asked Abby

" Don't know haven't seen here since school " he said being truthful

" _But it would be so cool if I had said that she came over to my place " _he thought to himself

" Oh she just sent me a text she's coming over here right now" said Abby looking at her phone

"Cool" said Wally . But in his mind he was shouting " Awesome ."

Right when he thought that , his beloved Japanese friend came in.

" Hi everybody " she said waving her hand

" _Hello gorgeous "_ Wally said greeting her in his mind

" Hello numbah 3" said Nigel being his usual serious self

" Ice cream and cake and cake ice cream and cake and cake ice cream and cake do the ice cream and cake . Ice cream and cake do the ice cream and cake now slip slip slip slide. Slip slip slip slide . Ice cream and cake do the ice cream and_oof"Hoagie was singing again but then got hit in the head by Nigel

" Shut the heck up numbah 2 !" Nigel yelled while his eyes went wide with wildfire

The leader's switch in personality startled his teammates . Abby , Kuki , and Wally backed away from their leader .

" Numbah 5's gotta go to the ladies room " she said running off

" Uhh gonna go and get a drink" said Kuki

" Y..yeah what Kuki said" agreed Wally following her

The three ran off .

As numbah 3 ran , she suddenly bumped into numbah 4 .

" Ooof" said Wally falling back a bit

" Ooops sorry numbah 4" said Kuki laughing a bit while helping him up

" Careful love " said Wally bringing his hand under Kuki's chin and lifting her face .

Kuki's eyes sparkled as she stared at Wally who coaxed her chin . With a little smile , he let go and left .

"_D…did he just call me love ?......eep !"_

At the same time , Kuki let out a little " eep" of surprise . And joy .

" Well maybe he just calls people that sometimes " she said to herself

But Kuki wasn't even close to what why Wally really called her that . But as usual , she didn't let it bother her . She just walked back to her friends .

…..

" For the love of all that is sugary please get out of the bathroom " begged Hoagie who was sitting in front of the bathroom

Everyone was getting ready for a party tonight . Well it was more like a club that sector V was holding , but different people were welcome .

Right now Hoagie was waiting for numbah 86 to come out of the bathroom .  
" Hold your horses numbah 2 I'm trying to make myself pretty and I'm going to do that . " she said in her usual mean voice " Besides….numbah 19th century is gonna be there "she said again , her voice turning sweet

" Well I have to get ready too you know . I mean there's gonna be food , music….girls..girls…more girls…." Numbah 2 gulped " Aww come on Fanny please open up " he was banging on the door by now

The stuck up ex-sector member opened the door and glared at Hoagie . Hoagie screamed .

" What's on your face !?" he said backing away

" What ? This ? It's a cucumber mask it makes my pores feel nice " she said rubbing her face a bit " Now get lost I'm busy" she said once again slamming the door

" Please numbah 86 please I beg of you . " Hoagie sat on his knees and sighed while staring at the door . He wasn't going anywhere .

" …..aha I'll just go to Nigel's house " he said running off

Nigel's house

" Lizzie where's my tie ?" asked Nigel who was going threw his drawers

" I have it Nigey I'm just finding a good jacket to go with it " called Lizzie from the room

" Thanks " replied Nigel

A few minutes later Hoagie came running in .

" Bathroom now " he ordered

" Did you eat Lizzie's cooking again ?" teased Nigel making sure that his girlfriend didn't hear him

" Very funny numbah 1 and no I gotta get ready for tonight "

" Then why didn't you say so . Here the bathroom's upstairs " said Nigel

" Thanks numbah 1" said Hoagie while running up the stairs

" No problem" replied Nigel

As he watched his friend run up the stairs he chuckled a bit .

" Heh I'm surprised that now he can even make it up there now " he said

" Ohh Nigey I'm ready " said Lizzie in a flirty voice

" Well come on out then " said Nigel

Nigel's face was monotone at the moment , but when Lizzie entered the room , his eye balls shot out of their sockets and threw his sunglasses .

" W-wow !" he said as stars shot out of his eyes

Lizzie was wearing a golden dress that showed a bit of her leg , her hair was in two elegant braids , and her usual glasses were replaced by contacts . The dress hung to her curves nicely . As the years had passed , Lizzie turned from the chubby bubbly girl to a bold and thin lady . And to everyone's surprise , she was now even less annoying . Lizzie was also wearing golden eye shadow and pomegranate colored lip gloss .

"L…Lizzie…is that really you ?" asked the shocked teen . He rubbed his eyes . He couldn't believe that his girlfriend could be so…so….beautiful

" Like it Nigey ?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him " I did it just for you "

She slowly walked up to him and then ran a finger down his chest . Nigel felt his muscles stiffen up at her touch .

" W..well lets go now shall we ? " he asked offering her his arm

Lizzie giggled and slid her arm threw his .

" Why certainly Nigel"

The two lovebirds walked out of the room and out of the house , leaving poor Hoagie behind .

"Ok I'm ready " called Hoagie as he walked down stairs

Expecting some attention , he only met an empty room .

" Nigel ? Anyone ? Hey !" he said

" Aww great now I have to go alone . For the third time this year "

Grumbling , he left .

….

Music was booming . Lights were flashing . People were laughing . It truly was a flashing night . Sexy Chick by Akon ft David Guetta was playing threw the speakers . Couples were dancing on the dance floor . Some clean some dirty . Drinks , food and decorations were on the tables .

It was gonna be one rocking night .

Abby leaned against the wall while staring at the dj , who was Maurice . Abby sighed happily .

" Boy does he know how to spin a disk " she said staring at him

Maurice turned to her and flashed her a wink . Abby giggled a bit .

" Take that Cree " she said smirking evilly

" Hi numbah 5" said Kuki walking up to her

" Hi numbah 3 . Wow you look awesome girl " she said

She was right . Kuki was wearing a sparkly silver top that had straps on the back , revealing it . She also had some black pants on . In her hair was a silver lily and her eyes had light pink glitter behind them and so on her lips . Her hands were decorated with silver nail polish , rings and bracelets .

" Thanks I went to the mall today" she said twirling around

" Better watch out" warned Abby

"_Especially for a certain numbah 4"_

" You look great too Abby"

And she was saying the truth . Abby was wearing a skirt that reached above her knees and a tube top . Both had pink and brown floral prints on them . To complete it she wore natural make up , wooden jewelry ,and a hat on her open black hair .

" Thanks but it isn't much " she said while looking down

"Oh yes it is " said a guy who walked passed her . As he did he took a quick pinch at her bottom .

Abby squeaked .

" Oh no you didn't " she said as she gave the pervert a rough kick . The boy groaned and walked off .

" Nobody messes with this " she said showing off her hips

" You go girl " laughed Kuki

Abby smirked .

The dj put I know you want me by Pitbull on . Abby's hips started getting the groove and started moving .

" You got dance fever " said Kuki joining here

" Can't stop it girl can't stop " she said bobbing her head to it now as well

Kuki and Abby continued to dance while boys would whistle and hoot at them . As they danced , they moved away from the dj's spot and continued on the dance floor . From a distance , Hoagie was watching and drooling .

"Babe mania " he said smiling like he had just seen the most beautiful thing on earth

" Come on Nigey lets dance " said Lizzie dragging the leader by his hand

" No way I'm not going to dance in this_" he was about to say when he saw a pretty girl pass in front of him .

" On second thought lets get down " he said starting do dance like a nerd

Dancing turned into jumping up and down . Everyone was having a good time .

Low by Fl Rida ft T Pain came on . The dancing got even crazier . Lizzie was dancing like a freak along with Nigel and Abby and Kuki had to move closer together since the dance floor was getting more crowded . During the dance fest , Wally came in with his group .

" Yikes it's crowded in here " said on member

" Ooh babes at 12 oh clock " said another

" Stop messing around guys lets go " said Wally

Wally had really fixed himself up tonight . Since he had turned into a teen , his style had changed such as his hair . He still let it cover his eyes but tonight he had spiked it up . He wore the same outfit that he wore at school today but this time his jeans were black , along with his shoes , and he had a necklace on as well . His orange hoodie was replaced by a white shirt that had most of the buttons undone , revealing his chest . Girls squealed and swooned as he made his way threw the crows .

" Oh Wally " sighed one

" Hey hottie lets have some fun " said another

" _Brainless sheilas " _he thought in disgust

The attractive Aussie ignored more of the girl's comments until he was out of that group .

" Gee was it just me or was that a group of hookers or something ?" said one of the members

" I got a digit " said another member waving a paper around in the air

Wally rolled his eyes and walked away from his team .

" Hey numbah 4" called Hoagie

" Hey " said Wally waving

Hoagie walked up to him . In his hands were two drinks .  
" Wanna sip ? It's blueberry cola " he said

" Thanks " said Wally taking the offer

" So why aren't you with 3 ?" asked Hoagie

" Can't seem to find her " he said

" Well there she is " said Hoagie pointing to her

Wally nearly spit his drink out when he saw her . Man did she look hot . No beautiful .

" Hold this please " he said handing his drink to Hoagie .

But since his eyes were only on Kuki , he missed Hoagie's hand and the drink spilled all over poor Hoagie's shirt .

" Aww man now I have to change thanks a lot numbah 4" he said ticked off

Wally walked threw the dancing couples and came up to Kuki . The crowd was big so she didn't notice him . Wally then noticed a guy eyeing her like live prey .

" Oh no you don't " he said

Quickly , he slid threw the crowd and came up behind Kuki . The guy pushed Wally , but he just a returned a stare . If looks could kill , the guy would be on the floor with knives in his body . Sexyback by Justin Timberlake came on .

" Good choice " Wally said

By now , Lizzie and Nigel were all over each other . Nigel would whisper something to Lizzie and she would just giggle . Abby had gotten Maurice to dance with her and they were in their own little world . All that was missing was Wally making a move on Kuki .

The teenage boy slyly slid his arm around Kuki's waist and put his head on her shoulder .

" Hey wanna dance ?" he asked

Kuki looked down and blushed , but smiled .

" Sure " she said

" Great " Wally smiled

Suddenly the music stopped . Lots of groans of protest were heard .

" Aw come on " yelled Wally

" It's ok Wals it will be ok " said Kuki trying to comfort him

" Sorry people . We'll be fixed in a sec " said Maurice running back to the dj

In a few minutes , Smack that by Akon started to play .

Many couples by now were getting a bit personal right now . Nigel had disappeared somewhere . Lizzie was talking with a random guy . Talk about a decent relationship .

" Now where were we ?" suggested Wally

" Here" said Kuki

She continued to dance as Wally held her from behind . Kuki leaned her back against Wally chest as she danced . He was having probably one of the best moments of his life right now .

Abby and Hoagie smirked at the obvious couple .

"Ooh Wally got it good " said the French girl

" I know it makes wish that Cree was here " sighed Hoagie imagining him and Cree in Wally and Kuki's place

Abby hit him on the head .

" Why do people keep hitting me these days ?" he asked rubbing his head again

" Cause it's funny " laughed Abby

" It seems like everyone's having a blast check out Fanny " said Hoagie

The two looked at Fanny who was in a corner with numbah 19th century . They were laughing and whispering sweet nothings to each other .

" Now that you mention it Maurice is waiting for me" said numbah 5

Maurice smiled and waved at her . Abby giggled .

" Coming baby " she said

Hoagie huffed and crossed his arms . Who was he gonna hang with . Suddenly , two small arms wrapped around his neck .

" Hi big boy " said a small voice

The now confused teen looked down and saw a pretty girl with brown hair and hazel eyes looking at him.

" Wanna hang out ?" she said

Hoagie's mouth hung open .

" Why certainly madmazel " he said as he kissed her hand

The girl giggled as she lead him to the back of the club .

Kuki started to feel a little tired . A slow song came on , so she decided that now would be the perfect time to stop .

" Wally can we go sit down ? I'm getting tired " she said

" Oh sure " he said

He took her hand and lead her to a private part of the club . Everyone had slowed down now . Kuki sat on a comfy chair and Wally close by .

" You know you look beautiful tonight " he said

" Thanks Wally " she said

Kuki wasn't so freaked out this time because she could see pure sweetness in Wally's eyes .

" So…..uh you look pretty good yourself " she said

" Thanks I know I'm irresistible " Wally smirked . He showed off his looks .

" Stop it " Laughed Kuki throwing a pillow at him

" Hey don't mess with me young lady " he joked

The two continued to just joke around and laugh .

"_Man this rocks" _Wally thought

"_I'm having such a good time" _thought Kuki

Busy in thoughts , the two hadn't noticed that they had gotten so close to each other . When their eyes met they both blushed and turned away . Then Wally said something that he never thought that he would say .

" Kuki ? Do you wanna go somewhere else ? "he asked

" Sure Wally " she said


	6. Chapter 6

Hoagie came out of one of the rooms in the club and boy was he a mess . Lipstick was painted all over his face , neck and a bit of his chest . His hair was messed up and his shirt was undone . In his pocket was number that said call me ;) . Hoagie had one night .

" Ugh…….." he stumbled towards the table and tried to pour himself a drink . Numbah 5 walked up to him .

" Hi numbah 2 how's the party for ya ? she asked while grabbing some chips

" Good but tiring " he said practically fainting in his cup

" Well that's good I guess " she said suddenly sounding like she wanted to get out of there

" Hm ?" said Hoagie when he noticed something on her neck . He smirked .

" Oh numbah 5 ? " he said in a sing a long voice

" Yes ?" she said stretching the s . Her face had a look of guilt and worry . Worry for herself .

" What's that on your neck " he said pointing to the purple bruise .

" What ?" she said trying to play dumb

" Don't toy with me Abs I know something happened " Hoagie said .

Abby pressed her teeth against her lip and turned her head .

" Err….well I can explain you see_ " was about to start when Hoagie said a "Ah ha "

" I knew I totally knew it . You got a hickey !" he said pointing at her

"I did not " she protested putting her hands on her hips " I just bumped it somewhere "

" Oh like where Maurice's mouth ? Ha ha nice one Abs but wow didn't know you had it in ya " Hoagie kept on laughing

Abby snarled and walked away . Hoagie was crying by now from laughter .

" Wait come back Abs I'm sorry I was just kidding . Come back " he croaked between his laughs

She was gone . Hoagie turned his head left and right , then laughed again .

" She's sooooooo busted " he said

….

Wally had taken Kuki to a quieter part of the club . It was on the second floor where nothing was going on . The only thing that was there were furniture and the two teens . Nothing else .

" I had a really fun time dancing " said Kuki

" Same here " said Wally

" Uh Wals ? Could I ask you something ?" she asked . Her curtains of black hair hid her face .

" Ask away K " he said

" K ? Like in keloggs special k ? " joked Kuki

" What it sounds cool " he said

Kuki giggled a bit .

" So anyway Wally…I was just curious but uh…why…why are you like..hitting on me these days ?"

Wally's eyes widened .

" _Shoot what am I going to tell her ? I can't lie but I can't say the truth ."_

" Earth to Wally " she said waving a hand in front of his face

Wally shook his head and blinked a few times .

" Alright here's the thing…..Kuki…I….I.." he said

Ding . His mind went bad boy .

" Well come to think of it now that you bring it up . I guess I could tell you some stuff " he said while his hand traveled towards hers

Kuki looked down and saw her hand in Wally's . She looked him in the eyes and he smiled .

" _Yes I have you alone at last ."_

" You know Kuki I'm getting sort of tired could I just nap for a bit here ? " he said pretending to yawn

" Nap ? But it's like 10:30 . And why here ?" Kuki was getting confused . But her stomach had butterflies .

" Just because I don't wanna go home Joey won't let me sleep . " he quickly said

" Er ok " Kuki shrugged " I'll get you a pillow "

" No " he said grabbing her hand again " Could you….be my pillow ?" he asked

Kuki felt her face turn red .

" S-sure Wally whatever you say "

"_Yess !"_

The confusion filled Japanese sat down once again . Wally then came closer to her and pushed her back against the couch a bit . Then he put his head above her chest and wrapped his arms around her .

" Are you comfortable ?" Kuki asked in an nervous voice

" _I never knew Wally was so cuddly ."_

" Mhm . Very "he replied burying his face a bit in her skin

"Okey dokey artichokey " she said

Wally chuckled at Kuki's old saying .

" Just like the good old days " he sighed

" Right " she said

They both went in thought .

" But it's not gone forever " she said

" What do you mean Kooks ?" he said lifting his head up

" Don't you get it Silly " she took his face between her hands " No matter how old we grow or how much we change . We'll still be a kid at heart " she said putting a fist against it

Wally smiled at her beautiful speech .

"Thanks Kooks " he said

" Anytime Wally " she said " Anytime "

Then to Wally's greatest happiness and surprise . Kuki kissed his forehead .

" _Score ! "_

" Sleep tight…Wallabee " she said

" You too…Kuki" he said

And he fell into his pretend sleep .

…..

Hoagie was dancing to Hotel Room Service by Pitbull along with Abby . Well actually Maurice and Abby .

" Meet me at the hotel room " Hoagie shouted at the top of his lungs

Abby gave him a look of " You better close your mouth ."

While he continued to dance , a girl came up to him . This time a different one .

" Hi…I heard your call and I'm free tonight" she said in a super seductive voice

" Err…thanks for the offer but uh….no thanks " Hoagie said backing away

After all , he wanted to find his kisser from an hour ago .

" Oh come on…you're so cute " she said as she ran her fingers down his abs

" I know " Hoagie agreed smirking

Abby saw the perverted girl and decided to save the day .

" Sorry to ruin it for ya sister but get lost " she said using her thumb to show her

"Hmph"

The girl walked off .

" Thanks numbah 5" Hoagie said being thankful

" Anytime brother"

" That awesome kisser would have been mad"

Abby sighed .

" Hey come to think of it where's numbah 1 ?"

" I don't know the last time I saw him he was going into the back of the club"

" Well go find him" said Abby pushing Hoagie

" Ok"

Hoagie walked off .

The club was getting a bit calmer , but a bit more wild . There were at least five couples making out against the walls in Hoagie's count .  
"Bleagh disgusting" he said sticking his tongue out

He went down the hall and looked left and right . No sight of numbah 1 .

" Yo numbah 1 where are you ?" he called

His voice echoed threw the halls , but no answer . Then a little shuffling was heard.

" Numbah 1 ?"

Then bam . Some things crashed down . Hoagie got scared and ran to see what had happened .

" Oh my gosh is everyone ok_yaaaaagh !"

Hoagie couldn't believe his eyes . There on the ground was Nigel and a girl kissing . She was on top of him and things were getting heated .

" Holy tortilla chips !"

Hoagie ran off away from the disturbing scene .

" Not to self whenever someone says to look for your boss , especially at a club don't do it " he told himself

" What happened did you find him ?" Abby asked coming up to him

" I sure did and guess what ? He was snogging another girl"

" What !? That little creep "

Abby cracked her knuckles .

" Where is that bald two timer?" she said

" Calm down he's down the hall " said Hoagie

" Boy when I get my hands on him I'm gonna whack him so hard that not even the doc's gonna know what to do with him . I cannot wait to tell Lizzie"

" Are you insane !? Don't tell the she monster"

" And why not ? She deserves to know" Abby said with her hands on her hips

" I'm sure that there's an easier way" he said

Abby stood there and started to ponder over the situation . Then ding a light bulb went off .

" Alright smarty pants here's the deal . We'll get Nigel out of here , then we'll handle Lizzie and like tomorrow or something they can talk . Perfect" said the black female pleased with her idea

" Great idea numbah 5 all that's missing is the bait " said Hoagie

The two then noticed Lizzie going down the hall . The hall where she would see her boyfriend sucking another girl's face off .

" Oh shoot !" they said at the same time

…..

Kuki stared down at Wally who still had his eyes closed .

" _Is he really asleep ?"_ she thought

" Wally…Wally" she whispered to him

He didn't move .

" _Ah no I came all this way and now that I have you in a nice position I'm not moving" _thought the Aussie who was " Sleeping ."

Kuki shook him a bit but he just groaned and curled up to her more . Kuki's face turned red .

" Well I guess he could sleep just a bit more . After all he does seem pretty tired ."

A light yawn escaped her lips .

" And that includes me too . "

Kuki tried to push Wally off her but it didn't work . He was like glue . She tried again , only to have him hold her tighter .

" Don't let go..mommy" he faked

"Aww that's so cute" Kuki cooed

Wally held in a growl of embarrassment .

" Alright Wally I'll stay" she said playing with his hair

" _Sweet ."_

" But how am I gonna sleep if you're leaning on to me ? "

Kuki thought about that , but the only idea that came into her mind was this .

" Please don't let this be a sign of something bad" she hoped

As gently as she could , she positioned her self so she was lying on her back . Wally was on top of her , still pretending to sleep . When she was comfortable enough , Kuki put a pillow under her head and stretched her arms .

" Good night Wally"

Wally smiled a bit . Kuki then joined him . Only her sleep was real .

( Note: Happy Valentines day . And if you guys have ideas please let me know I sort of need some . I just love writing this . Wally and Kuki forever . Thanks for the reviews and comments .)


	7. Chapter 7

Hoagie and Abby were running like crazy to get to Lizzie .

" Lizzie ! For the love of all that is Nigey stop !" Hoagie yelled

Abby stared at him .

" What ? I thought it might work "

They both finally got up to Lizzie .

" Oh hi you guys how's the party ?" she asked smiling sweetly

" Great . Awesome now listen here girl don't go down that hall " warned Abby

" Yeah its…uh…it has mice " Hoagie said getting his usual nervous grin

" I'm not scared of mice " said Lizzie

" You're not ? What I meant to say was…lizards yeah lizards are over there "

" Are you two hiding something from me ?" she asked suspiciously

" No" said the two old sector members

" Oh Nigel" the girl sighed loud enough for all three of them to here

" Huh...............Nigel Uno !" Lizzie screeched

" Oh boy " gulped Abby

" Where is he ? I'll kill him" said the furious girlfriend

Abby and Hoagie followed her , along with her rage , down the hall trying their best to stop her . But nothing would .

" Alright Nigel what's going on here_" Lizzie was yelling , but it ended in a gasp .

Nigel was on top of the girl kissing her and her dress was falling off . His shirt was sliding off as well .

" HEY ! " Lizzie screamed

The kissing couple pulled apart and jumped like 10 feet into the air .

" L…Lizzie hi how's it going darling ?" Nigel said trying to put the main subject aside

The girl giggled and said " call me" as Hoagie and Abby carried her away .

" I cannot believe that I leave you for one darn second and this is what happens ? You know I should have never gotten back together with you . " she said

" Lizzie please I can explain " Nigel begged

As another argument started to start a boy , who seemed a bit drunk , walked up to them and swung his arm around Lizzie .

" Lizzie baby what happened ? What happened to all that sugar" slurred the boy . He had a British accent too .

" Lizzie Devine " Nigel gasped in shock . " How could you ?"

Lizzie smiled sheepishly .

" We'll discuss this later bye " she said dragging her new sweetie off

Nigel huffed and puffed as he turned away from his cheating girlfriend .

" Oh Julia where are you ?" he said in a happy voice

….

Wally looked down at the sleeping angel and smiled . She was just so cute .

" Oh Kooks I'm so glad that I'm alone with you" he said coaxing her face

He could see a little smile appearing on her face .

" Gee I hope she isn't awake "

When he heard her sigh he was relieved . So far so good .

" Maybe I should take her home "

"_My place"_

The naughty little Aussie lifted Kuki into his arms and carried her away . Then his senses came back .

"_What am I doing ?" he thought " Kuki's way too special I can't treat her like this . I'm sorry love " _

Feeling guilt he put her back down on the couch .

" I'm sorry Kuki I hope you didn't hear that " he said

The sleeping beauty just replied with a smile in her sleep . Suddenly a very attracting odor went threw the air . Wally breathed some in and felt his mouth water .

" Mmm what's that tasty smell ?" he wondered

It smelled like sweet sugar and a hint of strawberry . He sniffed around some more until his eyes fell on Kuki .

" Could it be…" he wondered leaning close to her face

Once again , Wally quietly snuggled up to her , sniffing her at the same time . The scent went threw his nose .

" I should have known it was you little Kuki" he said " Man you smell tasty"

Wally brought his face to her neck and let his nose breath in the delicious aroma . But Kuki suddenly moved around in her sleep which caused Wally to accidently bump into her ear . His mouth was a bit open so his teeth touched the skin .

" Yikes please don't wake up" he hoped

Again he took quick bite at her ear . This time it wasn't an accident .

…..

Abby and Hoagie were looking around for their other friends . Kuki and Wally .

" Where did you think they went off to ?" she wondered

" I have no idea numbah 5 . Lets try the private room " he suggested

" Sounds cool to me" she replied

So the two went to the other room . Uh oh . After a few minutes of wondering they found the door to the room . Hoagie quietly opened it and poked his head in .

" Numbah 3 ? Numbah 4 ?" he called

No answer . But there were a few shuffling noises going on that were coming from behind the couch .

" I'll first " whispered Hoagie

Abby agreed and let him go ahead . With a slow pace , the brown haired teen snuck up to the couch . He was only a few feet away from the couch when he recognized the blonde head sticking up .

" Wally what are you doing ?" Hoagie asked puzzled

Wally shot his head up . If it wasn't for Hoagie's hand , he would have screamed louder than Lizzie .

" Numbah 2 what the heck are you doing here ?" he said threw his friend's hand that was covering his mouth

" Uhh…came to check on you…and Kuki" Hoagie smiled noticing their position

" What's going on over here ? " Abby asked coming over

When she saw Wally on top of her friend she smirked .

" Ohh…didn't notice that you were busy Wally " she said starting to laugh

Snickers were heard around the room . Numbah 4 told them to shut up .

" Shoosh . Now help me get Kuki out of here before she wakes up " he whispered harshly

" Roger that playa" Hoagie snickered

Wally hit Hoagie on the head . Poor poor Hoagie .

In the morning .

Numbah 3 woke up and found herself in her own bed .

" What happened last night ?" she thought to herself " What a party "

The black haired teen got out of bed and slipped on her pink robe . Putting it on reminded her of Wally's comment from not too long ago .

"_It's a cool color on you" _he had said

Kuki felt herself blush .

" I wonder what happened to Wally last night ?"

Numbah 5 walked in Kuki's room . Her hair was a tornado .

" Yeeeah numbah 5 look at yourself . Your hair is a mess " claimed Kuki

" No really " Abby said sarcastically

Kuki giggled and handed her friend a brush .

" Here just make sure to clean it afterwards"

" Thanks" thanked Abby

As Kuki fixed up her hair and chose her clothes Abby stared at her . Then she smiled .

" Oh numbah 3"

" Yeah ?"

" Did you sleep good ?" Abby asked in a suggestive tone

" Yep " Kuki said not getting the real reason on why Abby had asked her that " But I did have a weird dream last night . "

" Oh . "

" Uh huh It was all dark but I felt like I was in a comfy bed . Then…strangely I kept on feeling someone biting my neck "

Abby laughed .

" Yeah girl it was definitely a dream " she said

" Of course it was but it felt so weird…and I liked it " Kuki said

" Well numbah 5 says to just_wow ! " she suddenly said startled " Kuki I think you should look in the mirror"

" Why do I have a zit ? Is it chicken pox ?" she asked starting to panic " Black ends , a wart , make up from last night_eeee !" she screeched

Numbah 5 laughed again .

" Ooh whoever you were with last night really got ya good "

Kuki looked at herself in the mirror again as she ran a hand over her neck .

" I got hickies "


	8. Chapter 8

" You're way too beautiful girl . That's why it will never work . You're way too suicidal , suicidal !" Hoagie screeched

He was watching The Beautiful Girl's music video by Sean Kingston .

A grumpy numbah 4 threw a shoe at him .

" Oww !"

" Hoagie if you don't stop singing right now I'll get my tennis racket and shove it up your_"

Nigel covered Wally's mouth .

" Shh not in front of my dear Julia "

" Why the crud did you even bring that cheap girl home ?" Wally argued

Hoagie didn't bother to ease drop because he was too busy being frightened by Numbah 4's threat .

" What the heck is going on in here ? Did someone start up a hurricane or somethin'? " complained Abby walking in the room

" Good morning Abby " Hoagie sang

" Hello numbah 2 " she greeted

Hoagie was about to reply when he noticed what Abby was wearing . A deep blue lacy top that was a bit low and some loose night pants . Hoagie's jaw dropped 2 feet to the ground .

" Whatcha gawking at numbah 2 ?" the sexy dressed girl asked

Hoagie just blushed and turned away . Numbah 5 giggled .

Kuki them came in and her eyes were glowing with happiness .

" Good morning everybody " she announced in a high happy voice

" Well good morning to you too miss little Mary sunshine" joked Hoagie

Kuki started humming a tune as she skipped to the kitchen .

" Ugh…finally that guy stops singing . Is Kuki awake yet ? " Wallabee asked coming into the room

Numbah 5 smirked knowingly at her sidekick . She so knew that he had the hots for her , especially when she had just seem him last night attacking her friend .

" Sure _Wally_ she's in the kitchen" her reply was sly

" You sure know how to mess up a dude's morning numbah 5" he wasn't gonna admit that he felt fireworks go off in his head

" True" she just snickered

" Hmph" numbah 4 wasn't gonna give up that easily

He stomped off . Abby just smirked and laughed .

" Boy does he like her or what ?"

Julia suddenly walked out of Nigel's room .

" Yaah ! What are you doing here ?" Abby wasn't expecting seeing a girl exit from Nigel's room especially a more pretty and attractive girl

" Well for your information ms snoopy I spent the night with Nigey"

" Doing what ?" Abby crossed her arms

" Well….." Julia's eyes shined with mischievous

" Oh God don't even tell me" Abby covered her face with a hand and held her other arm out

Julia gave a tipsy giggle and left the room .

" But Julia do you have to go home so soon ? " Nigel's voice

He came in the living room with his shirt undone and his face covered in smooches .

" We were just getting started "

" On what numbah 1 ?" Abby questioned arms still crossed

Nigel blinked and formed his mouth in the shape of an O at his second strongest sector V member .

" Why hello numbah 5 how are you this morning ?"

" I was fine until I saw ms Barbie walk out of ya room "

Nigel giggled and tried to hide the fact that he and Julia had been doing…"Something ."

" Well how do I put this . Lets just say…she taught me some stuff"

Numbah 5 scrunched up her face in disgust .

" Yeagh boy the way you just said made it sound even more wrong . That's it numbah 5's out"

And with the wave of her famous full fingered hand she waltzed away . Nigel could feel the sweat on his hands .

" Phew"

In the kitchen

Kuki was just making herself a cup of cocoa along with a brownie which was warming up in the microwave . And while she was busy with that a very certain blonde boy walked in .

"_Yes . Alone once again my little Kuki . Argh I sound loike a stupid scientist ."_

" Hello Kuki" his voice was a bit high for some reason

The black haired Sheila turned around with her eyes a bit wide with curiosity . When she saw that it was just Wally she smiled .

" Hi Wals how are you ?"

"I'm fine love " he threw her a smile

" _He called me love again ? Sigh ."_

" So what do you want for breakfast numbah 4 ? Eggs ? Bacon ? Waffles ? Cereal ?"

" _You . " _Wally mentally cursed at himself for letting his mind go perverted .

" I'll just go with the cereal thanks numbah 3" he smiled a more nervous looking one in order to hide his seductive thought

Suddenly something hit him . No one was in the kitchen . It was just her and him . All alone . Boy was he gonna have fun .

" Oh Kuki" he made his voice a little devilish " I have a question ."

" Go ahead Wally" her back was to him . She was busy setting up the breakfast

" So I heard from someone you got…uh…what was it…hickies ?"

Numbah 3 nearly dropped the bowl that she had gotten out for him . Her body started to shiver and her heart started to pound .

" W-what are you talking about ?" by now she was facing him with a nervous smile on her face

" Oh I know I know it is sort of embarrassing especially for a guy friend to know right ? Well don't worry cause I know who did it "

" You do ?" her voice then turned into a happy one

" _Boy I cannot wait to find out who did this to me ."_

" Eeeep ! Tell me tell me tell me !" she jumped up and down

" Since you insisted……" his smile turned into a grin . A grin of slyness .

Kuki just shrugged and turned back to her cooking since she thought that he wasn't going to answer . Boy she was wrong . Because right when she turned around , Wally was right in front of her , inches away from her face , and since he was standing right in front of her , she was trapped between him and the counter .

" Hello gorgeous ." he whispered threw his grin

(I'm sorry I stopped here . It's just that I needed ideas for what should happen . Anyway thanks for reading .)


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile outside Hoagie was arguing with Nigel over…..tacos .

" No numbah 2 tacos are so yesterday . Burritos are way more cool ." the supreme leader really hated those crunchy wonders of joy

" Are you kidding me ? Burritos are so messy ." Hoagie replied to him

" Well ya are messy ." numbah 5 joined in

" You know you do have a point . Look what you made me say you made me betray my own taco . It's too late to apologize . It's too late_" Nigel placed his fist on Hoagie's head

" Thank you numbah 1 that's the last thing I need . A weird version of One Republic ."

Suddenly Kuki screamed .

" Numbah 3 ! Kids next door battle stations !" Do I really need to say who said that ?

Abby , Hoagie and Nigel jumped in front of the kitchen door only to become face to face Wally who was holding Kuki bridal style .

" Why hello…sly boy" Hoagie leaned against the door and smiled

" What were you two doing huh ?" Abby gave a toothy grin to Wallabee

" Uhhhhh……nothing I was just taking numbah 3 to…uh play doll house" The Aussie smiled nervously

A minute had passed before the three other sector V members started laughing .

" What ?" Wally demanded

" Doll house Wally ? Seriously ? Wow come on " Kuki laughed

Wally felt slightly happy inside that he had made his Kuki laugh , even if it made him look like a fool .

" Oh go and play with your rainbow monkeys or something " Nigel shooed the two away

" Well gotta go bye" Wally dashed out with Kuki still in his arms

" What do you think they're gonna do ?" Abby nudged her buddy

" Who knows….but I care wanna go and spy ?" Hoagie rubbed his hands together in an evil way

" Boy that's just wrong . Leave em be . But I do hope that Wally doesn't go too far ."

Clueless Nigel started ranting again .

" See I told you tacos were bad . Those two probably were urgent to get out of here because of that smelly taco in the fridge "

" Stop ranting on my tacos!" Hoagie screamed

Abby just stared at her two friends .

….

Still running , Wally found the nearest room , jumped inside and slammed the door with his free foot . Maybe he should just put on a tux and call himself Wallabee Bonds . Panting , he put Kuki on the bed and then put his hands on his knees , trying to catch his breath .

" Wally ? Are you ok ? Why did you bring me here ?" It was just like Kuki to bombard someone with questions .

Numbah 4 got himself ready for what he was about to say .

" Well Kooks…I…..I brought you here because of a reason…those hickies right ?"

Kuki nodded eagerly .

" Well then I'll tell you who caused them…Kooks come here"

Numbah 3 did what he said . She walked up to him and stood there .

" A little closer now"

She came closer .

" A tiny bit more"

" What do you want me to do glue myself to you ?"

A perverted thought came in Wally's mind . He quickly shook it away .

"_It's not the time to daydream right now you pervert . Your dreams are about to become real ."_

" No but let me tell you something"

Wally motioned for her to lean her face in . When she did he placed the most quickest kiss ever on her cheek . Kuki's face turned as red as a strawberry .

" It was me" his eyes were wide with happiness

" Y….you did this to me ?"

"_Oh please don't kill me ."_

Kuki didn't know what to say . Her crush had just admitted that he was the one who was with her last night . Plus she was happy . Her train of thought was interrupted when Wallabee wrapped his arms around her bringing his face close to hers .

" You know you look so much cuter up close"

Kuki gulped . What had she gotten her self into .

" Now that no one's gonna bother us I'll just have some fun with you "

His voice sounded evil but flirtatious .

" W-Wally…I-uhh"

He didn't let her speak . His hands rubbed her shoulders and his mouth blew onto her skin . Goosebumps rose at every breath . When his lips would accidently brush her neck she would shiver .

" _This is even better than the dreams ."_ Wally couldn't believe that he was actually holding the girl of his dreams . Plus kissing her . Well more like giving her a heart attack .

" I told you I was the one who gave you the hickies right ?" his breath hit her neck with every word

Kuki could only nod .

" Well…you'll see how"

Where her sweet spot was he placed his mouth on it and wrapped his lips around the soft skin . Before anything could happen though someone knocked on the door . Numbah 4 cursed underneath his breath and let go of Kuki .

" I may have lost my chance this time ,but beware"

His two fingers wrapped around Kuki's chin and brought her close to his face.

"I'll get you"

With one peck on the nose he let her go and left the room . Numbah 2 came in right after he left .

" Numbah 3 what are you doing you've been in your room for half an hour are you ok ?"  
Kuki's eyes were wide and her head was toward the ceiling . Her mind wouldn't get Wally's words out of her head .

"_I'll get you "_

" He's gonna get me" was all the Japanese girl could say

…..


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok class start sweating !" the booming voice of the PE teacher could be heard everywhere . Groans were heard from the boys . Sighs were heard from the girls . PE was not easy in high school .

Wallabee was doing some push ups next to Hoagie who was really just sitting . Even though he had lost his chubbiness when he reached 14 , Hoagie _hated _working out .

" 91…..1..100 " Wally let out a loud exhale of breath as he fell to the ground " Phew 100 push ups for today's assignments . Thank god that's over with "

" How can you do it numbah 4 ? It's so hard" Hoagie even hated talking about it

" It's pretty easy besides " his look turned towards a certain girl " You have to look good for the ladies"

Wally flexed his muscles at Kuki and gave her a wink . She just smiled and waved .

" Told ya chicks dig me "

Kuki was laughing and whispering to Fanny .

" Oh my God I have to admit it but Wally's got some figure"  
" I know" Fanny sighed " Hoagie is so cute "  
" Hoagie ?" Kuki smirked and raised an eyebrow at her friend

" Uh nothing " Fanny slightly blushed

Kuki let out an "Eeep " .

" You have a crush on Hoagie"

" No I don't" Fanny flipped her face away from Kuki

" Oh you soooo do "

" Shut up"

" Suit yourself" Kuki shrugged and walked off

When she was sure that she was out sight , Fanny turned her gaze back to Hoagie and sighed .

" _He's so….dreamy…dreamier than rainbow monkeys "_

Numbah 2 caught the old grumpy knd executive and shyly smiled . A friendly gesture . Fanny squeaked and smiled back .

"_Yay"_

….

Kuki was walking up to her locker to get her stuff . She was sweaty and tired from the gym .

" Phew I am so glad that that class is over with ."

" I am too cause we need to talk Kuki " The voice was dark and cold yet young

" Who's there ?" Kuki quickly turned around

" Don't you remember me dear ? I've been after you for a long time"

And out of the shadows came Michael . Kuki gasped.

" Oh hi Michael how are you ? It's been a while"

" So it has . Listen Kuki I'm gonna ask you something and you better answer good"

" What is it Michael ?" Kuki showed a bit of concern . After all he was her friend in a way

Michael sighed and walked closer to her .

" Kooks……are you dating Wallabee Beetles ?"

Kuki blinked . At the same time this was going on , Wally was listening to their conversation .

" No Michael I'm not as far as I know ." she lightened up the tension with a laugh " Besides I like being single"

" So far so good" Wallabee whispered

" Yeah well I think you should date me" Michael smirked

" Excuse me ? Date you ?"

He was the school player and a pervert . Why would she wanna date him ? Sure he was cute and all but please she liked someone else .

" What's wrong with me ? Am I too good for you or something ?"  
Michael slammed her against the lockers . Kuki screamed a bit .

" Or did that dumb shrimp get to you ?"

Michael's icy eyes dug threw Kuki's dark ones . For her sake she decided to bluff a bit .

" I-I'll think about it ok ?"

Michael's grip softened and let her go .

" Ok then I'll see ya later then…Kuki"

With a smile he left , and as he did Kuki could have sworn she felt a hand grab her bottom .

" Pervert " she mumbled

Wally thought the same thing .

" Well now that she's alone I can calm her down "

Pretending like he just came , Wally walked up to his friend . Not to mention prey .

" Yo Kooks what's up ?"

Kuki turned around and blushed .

"_Wally "_

" How's mah girl doing ? She good ?" he slung his arm around her

" S..she's fine "

Even though she was nervous she loved how Wally treated her so sweetly .

" That's cool so…doing anything right now ?"

" No I'm in school " Kuki laughed

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiing . The bell for home rang . Kids ran out of the classrooms and to the doors .

" Come on we don't wanna miss the bus " Wally grabbed Kuki's hand and dragged her with him like a ragdoll

They finally caught the bus just as it was about to close . There were know seats left so Wally and Kuki had to sit together . Hoagie saw this and smiled at the two . Only to get a death glare from Wally . Threw the whole ride home , Wally would steal glances at Kuki when her head was down . She would do the same to him , except that he knew her eyes were on him . He could see it in the window . Since Wally and Kuki's stop was in one spot , they got off together .

" Hey Kooks if you aren't doing anything do you wanna come over ?"

" Sure besides I need a break from Mushi she gets annoying sometimes "

" Awesome" Wally smiled brightly

Kuki put her hand in his and walked down the street . In the inside of his brain , Wally was having a fiesta .

10 minutes later

The two got to his house after a few minutes of walking . They both were now pretty tired .

" Your house is pretty for next time we should bring jet packs with us "

Wally chuckled and un locked the door .

" Mom I'm home . Dad . Joey . "

No one answered . Then Wally saw a note on the fridge . He walked up to it and read it .

" Dear sonny gone out to friends Dad's at work late , and Joey's at Tommy's house be home by dinner hopefully luv mom " Wally put the note down . A smile was on his face .

" _Can this day get any better ?"_

" Hey Wally what do you think of my new top ?" Kuki asked

" Let me see_whoa !" Wally's eyes shout out of his head

The top wasn't in a hooker way , but it was pretty showing . It was pink and Kuki's shoulders were pretty bare . If she bent down her chest would show a bit . She did where a jacket over it at school though .

" V..very nice Kuki"

" _Hallelujah"_

" Thanks Wally I borrowed it from Mushi . You know sometimes sisters have the cutest things "

" Right . So wanna go in my bed room ?"

" _Eeep! Wrong question . Change it ! Change it now stupid "_

" What I meant to say was the living room wanna watch some tv ?"

" Sure"

As she walked passed him , Wally let out a quiet " phew ."

….

Hoagie was playing a Harry Potter game on his game cube . Nigel and Abby were looking over random stuff .

"Oh yeah "

Another level beaten .

" Wahoo "

He was doing good .

" Yes"

Almost there .

" Alright I'm so gonna win"

He was too confident .

"……what !?"

Game failed .

" Awwwwwwwww I was so close this time "

The disappointed boy threw his control down and started to pout .

" Come on numbah 2 forget it besides that game's stupid "

" No it is not Harry Potter is awesome "

" Cough not cough cough " Nigel did the cough gag

Hoagie stuck his tongue out had gave a spitting noise .

" Hey now that we're talking about games lets watch the top 10 music videos " Abby took the remote

" Or we can watch Discovery channel "

" Psh ha we're so watching Donald Duck "

Abby and Nigel's eyes went wide .

" Donald Duck ?" they said

" What his temper tantrums are cool "

" Dude we are so watching the top 10"

" Please stop being a pain and give me the remote numbah 5" Nigel took the remote from her hands

" Uh uh we're watching Donald duck"

" No body wants to watch a retarded duck numbah 2 !"

" I say we watch it !"

" Top 10"

" Discovery channel !"

" Donald duck !"

" Top 10"

" Discovery channel"

" Donald duck"

" Top 10"

"Discovery channel ! I'm the leader and you have to do what I say !"

" If you two don't shut up right now I'll smash your faces together , take a picture , post it on Nigel's face book , and tell everyone that you two were snogging"

Abby and Nigel glared at their friend .

"You . Wouldn't . Dare"

The two executives walked slowly towards a now frightened Hoagie .

" Ehhee kidding……Abby's channel it is "

" Yay"

" Darn it she always wins"

" Take it or leave it honey" she put her hand under Nigel's chin and then swayed off

" …..is it just me or is Abby hot ?"

" Yep she is " agreed numbah 2

Wally's house .

" Oh man yes man is such a funny movie " laughed Wally who was holding his stomach by now

" Yeah especially the part where he's like " Oh here's the plan…the plan is that there's no plan and he's like as drunk as heck " Kuki giggled

The two were just laughing their heads off . In fact that they were so busy laughing that they didn't even realize that they were leaning onto each other .

"_You know it's nice not to be a pervert once in a while"_

" Oh Wally I'm so glad I came here today"

" And I'm glad ya did Kooks"

A little melody was heard around the room . Numbah 4 looked around . He then realized that it was Kuki's phone . He recognized Baby Look At Us by Sarina Paris .

" Kuki . Your phone's ringing" Wally pointed to her pocket

" Oh sorry . Hee hee . Hello ? Hi numbah 5 what's shaking ? Nah I watched it yesterday "

Kuki was so deep in conversation with Abby that she had completely forgotten that she was with numbah 4 . Wally groaned and buried his face into the cushions of the couch . Then a light bulb went off in his head . Suprising huh ? The idea was naughty , but oh so worth it .

" _I'll pull Abby's leg and see how she reacts . Oh I'll so love this ."_

Wally's face had a wide and determined smile .

" Yeah and she's like all " Oh that's so ugly . You're so ugly ." And she's like all " Ugh no I'm not ." And then it gets nasty after that and_"

Kuki didn't even feel Wally slowly wrap his arms around her waist . Her mind was deep into the phone and so were her senses . Wally brought himself closer to her back and put both of his hands , that were around her , on her stomach . He then put his head on her shoulder and brought his nose to a spot on her neck . Wally could still see the little light purple bruises from his last assault .

"_Just how I left it ."_

Putting his nose against a still creamy colored part of her neck , he slowly nuzzled it . Kuki still didn't feel anything .

" _Gee when she talks she really talks ."_

Nuzzling turned into kissing . Wally kissed her neck ever so gently . This time Kuki jumped a bit .

" Eep !"

" _What's wrong girl ?" _asked Abby over the other line

"Oh nothing I just felt something against my neck . "

Wally's kisses turned a bit more rough . Kuki was now giggling .

" Ha ha ha oh my gosh ha ha ha what's going on ?"

" _Girl you're probably hyper again "_

" N..no I'm fine go on " Kuki tried to keep her voice straight

But Wally wasn't gonna stop . The kisses were getting rougher . By now he was nibbling her neck . The smell over her vanilla skin went threw his nose , making him wanting more . His mouth curled over her soft spot and sucked at it . Kuki shivered and sighed .

" Oh..Abby….I..I don't know what's happening "

"_Numbah 3 are you ok ?" _Abby was getting worried by now

" W…what's going on ?...Wally "

Then the phone got disconnected .

With Abby .

"Numbah 3 ? Numbah 3 !........Wally" Abby hissed

Without any hesitation , she grabbed her red cap and ran out of the door .

" Wallabee Beetles prepare to have something taken away from you " she had just left the house and she was already getting her knuckles ready

Back with Kuki .

Kuki turned her face towards Wally causing him to fall back .

" Wally what was going on ?"

The Aussie only replied with a sheepish grin .

" Gee I hope I'm not coming down with anything I felt as if something was sucking my neck" Kuki rubbed her neck

" _But the heck do I have the feeling that I enjoyed it ."_

Wally smiled and took her hand in his .

" I told you I would get you "

Kuki's eyes widened In shock .

" E..er…now that you mentioned it I have somewhere to go bye Wally "

" Wait " his arm extended towards her " Don't go "

Kuki turned around , causing her long black hair to flow behind her . For a minute it was quiet . Kuki stared at Wally whose eyes were hidden behind his long bangs . His lips were in a line . He looked hot .

" …….do you think I should stay ?"

Wally got off the couch and walked towards her . The distance between them turned from a foot to an inch . Kuki shyly turned her head down .

" If you really want to "

Her twinkling black eyes looked up into his own green ones . He softly smiled and slowly leaned in . Yet the moment was interrupted by a knock on the door . A rather loud knock .

" Wallabee open this door right now !" shouted numbah 5

" Eee crud I guess she's mad that I took her lunch money or something . Hide me " he jumped behind Kuki

" Wally stop being such a chicken it's probably nothing"

Oh boy was she wrong . Right when Kuki opened the door , Abby jumped in and her face looked like a wild poodle .

" What were you doing to Kuki ?"

A shivering Wally walked up to her.

" P-playing h-hide , and s-seek ?" he shrugged nervously and smiled

" The way she talked didn't sound like it " Abby spat back

" Abby is everything ok ? I thought you were_"

" No Kuki nothing's ok ! This idiot over here invites you over sooths you down , and right before you know it he_ huh ?"Abby's face and voice turned back to normal

On Kuki's neck was a new bruise . Abby smiled knowingly at her guy friend .

" Never mind me Kuki everything's a ok just got in another fight with Cree that's all "

" Are you sure ?" Kuki looked worried

" Positive . Now if you'll excuse me numbah 5's got some stuff to do"

" Wait let me come with you . I'm sorry Wally but I have to go got some work to do thanks for a great time "

" Anytime Kooks but remember anytime you wanna stop by be my guest "

" _And my bedroom door is open too . Argh zip it !"_

" Thanks Wals bye "  
And the marked girl waved to her friend/crush and walked away with Abby . When they were both gone , Wally licked his lips .

" I was right she does taste good "


	11. Chapter 11

" No way dude ! Ya did ?" shouted a excited boy whom Wally was sitting next to

" Yep that's right I kissed Kuki "

" On the lips ?" one asked

" No the neck . And lets just say fellas…that she's now two colors " Wallabee smiled pleased with his work

His friends started to cheer for him .

" Alright Wally's the man "

" You go "

" Whoo !"

" Save the cheers save the cheers . Hopefully , I'll be able to steal a kiss from her "

Even though he sounded sort of like a player , Wally did really like Kuki , and oh how much he wanted to feel her lips against his . If only she could see how he really felt .

" _Then I wouldn't have to bother her ."_

"Hey look there she is . Kuki Sanban Wally's future gf " one member pointed out

Kuki was standing in the lunch line getting something to eat .

" Dude you should so like ask her to the Halloween in Spring dance . Rachael's having it this year "  
" Rachael's having a dance ?" Wally asked surprised

His friend nodded .

" Yep and I heard that she's gonna dress as a bunny this year "

The boys hooted .

" I don't do cruddy dances "

" We're not talking about weird , sappy dances kid we're talking about hot chicks , food , games , maybe some kissing " the boy nudged him

" Well I guess it doesn't sound that bad"

" _It would be nice to kiss Kuki . Wow I'm so comfortable in my head ."_

" Alright I'll see how it goes "

" You do that man . Now will you go and get us some more jelly filled doughnuts . Thanks "

The boys shoved Wally towards the line . They pushed a bit too hard because Wally went straight into Kuki .

" Oops sorry numbah 3 "

" Oh hi_...hi Wally " her reply was shy and quiet

For a moment they both just stared at each other . After all since she had felt " someone" sucking her neck she had been a bit shy around Wally for a strange reason . Wally finally cleared his throat .

" Kooks….do you uh…wanna go to the Halloween dance with me ?" Wally shuffled his feet uncomfortably

" Hm ? But you don't like dances . Heck you hate 'em"

" True but the guys told me it would be fun so…please ?"

" Sure Wals . Thanks for the invite ."

She thanked him with a hug . Wally's stomach turned . How he just wanted to squeeze her to death .

" Anytime Kuki…now could you please let me go "

" Oh sorry" she apologized blushing

Wallabee nodded and left .

" Alright dude " his friend high fived him " There ya go . Your crush is going to the party with ya "

" I know…I wonder what she'll be ?"

Abby's house 7 pm .

" What 1? The party's tonight and it starts in an hour !? Why the heck didn't ya tell me fool!? Agh I'm so gonna be late !"

Abby sighed and fell onto her . It seemed that Rachael had changed the party to tonight instead of tomorrow . It was Friday today .

" _Sorry numbah 5 but I guess I forgot to think twice ."_

" Whatever Hoagie bye " and she hung up

With a groan she slumped to her closet and started to go through her stuff .

" Argh dang it what should I wear now ? And I was planning to buy a new costume with Kuki tomorrow . Stupid Hoagie not telling me sooner "

" Hey numbah 5 " Kuki chirped " I'm here "

" Oh hi Kuki " Abby smiled sadly

Kuki's bright smile faded . She knew something was wrong .

" Abby ? Are you ok ?"

She walked up to her friend .

" Yeah I guess . Its just that that stupid Hoagie forgot to tell me that the party was tonight and_"  
" The party is tonight !? Ahhh ! I gotta get ready !"

Numbah 3 starting running around the room , throwing makeup , clothes , and accessories here and there .

" Whoa chill girl you didn't know either ?"

" Not until now "

" Well lets get to it cause numbah 5 needs a costume . Quick "

…..

" Why do I have to be this cruddy beast ?" sighed Wally looking at himself in the mirror

" Because you look hot and scary . Just the perfect combination ."

Hoagie walked into the room and gave the just perfect sign with his hand .

" Wow numbah 4 you look cool "

" Err thanks "

"_I just hope that Kuki likes it ."_

" What are you gonna be numbah 2 ?" asked one of Wally's friends

" I'm gonna be a werewolf . I'll growl tonight " Hoagie laughed at his joke

Wallabee just sighed .

" Oh you should so see numbah 1's outfit . "

" Forget it numbah 2 . I'm not coming out there . Even if it's the last thing I do "

" Aw come on you look…neat "  
" No "

" Stop being a baby . Come on out Nigel Uno ." Wally said in a forcing voice

A noise of protest was heard from the other room and then the curtains moved . And out came a clown dressed Nigel . Hoagie muffled his lips to keep himself from laughing , but Wally just let it out .

" A clown ? Seriously ? Wow numbah 1 looks like everybody is gonna remember ya tonight "

" I'm just thankful that Julia isn't gonna be there ."

" Actually . She is " Hoagie answered nervously laughing at the same time

" She is !? Oh you are so lucky that I don't carry around my weapons with me anymore . Otherwise I would have skinned you alive ."

" Come on lets leave before dorky pants here attacks us with jokes ." said Wally leaving the room

7:45 Abby's house .

" Girl this outfit is the bomb "

" Thanks Abs . I knew you would like it "

Abby was dressed in an old cheetah costume that Kuki had worn last year . But the look fitted her perfectly . The tight outfit made her look like cat woman , plus Kuki had put some golden glitter behind her eyes , and put her hair up in a high braided pony tail . She looked sexy .

" Boys will be all over you " Kuki said

" What about yourself ? In that outfit any boy could go wild "

And Abby was right . Kuki had chose to be a witch this year . She wore orange and black stockings with a same colored mini dress . She also had a witches hat one and some light make up . She looked stunning .

" _Ehe Wally's gonna love her tonight ."_

" So shall we go ? We're gonna be late " suggested Kuki

" Oh glad you reminded me lets go girl "

And the two beauties left .

Rachael's house

Culo by Pitbull was booming everywhere . The party was huge .

Hoagie was drooling at a group of girls in front of him . He whooed .

" Man this is one hot sight "

" Ah it's just group of cruddy girls dancing like some messed up chicks " Wally rolled his eyes

" But it would be better with Kuki wouldn't it ?" Hoagie smiled suggestively at his friend

Wally blushed and turned away as he imagined Kuki dancing in front of him in that group .

" _How dare I think that ! Kuki is too good for these messed up girls . But man would she look mouth watering on that dance floor ."_

" Hey guys how's the party ?" asked Rachael coming up to them

" Fine Rach thanks for inviting us " thanked Hoagie

" Hey this wouldn't be a party without me sector V members "

" And I see you're looking pretty daring tonight " said one of the boys who was standing next to Wally

Rachael shyly laughed . She was wearing a one piece light pink suit with red fishnet tights and bunny ears . She looked rather cute .

As she turned to leave one of the boys went to grab her , but the smart girl smacked his hand away .

" Don't even think about it " she shook her index finger in a knowing motion

The boy smiled sheepishly .

Its your birthday by 50 cent started to play .

" Who's birthday is it ?"

" No one's idiot Rachael loves this song " Nigel said coming up to him

" Hi clown boy " laughed Wally

Nigel glared at him , but it looked less threatening with that big red nose on .

" Hi boys " said a seductive voice

" Oh God "

" Not her again " sighed Hoagie

Julia walked up to them and smiled . She was wearing the shortest nurse outfit ever , plus the neck line was _way _ to open .

" Hi Julia" numbah 4 said coldy

" Sup ?" Hoagie's greeting was a bit more welcoming

" Oh nothing just telling Nigel that he's sick and has to come to my house for a check up " she giggled and ran her hand over the buttons of Nigel's costume

Nigel growled at his new girlfriend as a flirty gesture .

" If you'll excuse me boys . My nurse needs to see me ."

The messed up girl giggled as she dragged Nigel away into the back of the house . Wally gave a gagging noise .

" That girl makes me sick ."

" Tell me about it . But I just imagine it as you and Kuki and it makes me feel better"

Wallabee , again , hit Hoagie .

" Ow will you cut that out ."

" Sorry it's just that that's the only way to shut you up" Wally faked a smile

But too bad for him Hoagie's thought had placed an image in the sort of perverted boy's mind .

" _Curse you Hoagie and your thoughts ."_

Numbah 4's face went white at the thought . Hoagie must have saw right though him , because he started laughing .

" I know I am amazing "

" Shut up !" Wallabee yelled

Finally , after about an hour , Kuki and Abby came in . And their entrance was grand . Kuki's skirt seemed to really attract the boys' attention ; Abby 's tight cheetah costume earned her a few whistles .

" Hey baby wanna come and be my witch tonight ?" one boy slurred walking up to Kuki

Kuki nervously backed away from the drunk boy .

" Hey gorgeous . Are you taken ? I hope not cause I've been looking for a pet lately " another boy growled seductively in Abby's ear

" Get away from me fool !" she snapped poking him hard in the ribs with her elbow

The two boys backed away , but the attention didn't stop there . Each time they would pass , a few boys would whistle and call them over . Kuki and Abby by now were getting sort of scared .

" Where is Hoagie ? Dang that boy has some explaining to do "

" Forget about him right now I swear I feel like all of these guys are undressing me with their eyes "

Dark eyes met with two silver ones . The boy in front of Kuki smiled , licking his lips .

" Eeep !" Kuki dashed off

" Calm down Kuki . If you don't pay attention to them they'll leave you alone "

Abby didn't stick with her sentence though . After she finished trying to calm Kuki down , a boy squeezed her behind . Abby yelped and turned around . The boy was at least 20 years old . With all the strength she had , she kneed him hard . The boy screamed and fell to the ground .

" That's it ! Numbah 3 why don't you get out of here . Numbah 5's got some butt kicking to do "

Hoping that her friend would be ok , Kuki scurried off . When she was sure that no more boys were going to harm her , she sighed in relief .

" Oh I hope I find Wally . He'll protect me ."

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her aside . Kuki was about to scream when she saw that it was just Fanny .

" Hi girl . You finally made it ."

" Yeah where were you ?" asked Rachael

Kuki's eyes narrowed at the memory of entering the house .

" You won't believe how many baboons here tried to practically capture me and Abby "

" At least you're fine . Look right when I entered the door some freak was dragging me to the bed room " said Fanny in a disgusted tone " If I hadn't had used the threat that all boys fear then boy was I in trouble "

" Well lets all just have fun . And sorry about all the stuff that has been going on " apologized Rachael . She didn't want her girls to get hurt because of some party .

" It's fine besides it was all worth it ." Fanny turned her head towards Hoagie who was chatting with Wally

" Ooh there they are . Hi Wally " numbah 3 started waving at him

" Hey numbah 4 you better look over where Rachael is standing you'll like what you see " his tone was flirtatious

" What ? You saw another dumb_" Wally was about to say when he gasped

" Hi " numbah 3 called to him cheerfully

" Oh my God ! " Wally's eyes fell out of his head and his mouth dropped below his jaw . Boy did Kuki look hot .

Wally couldn't even speak , he kept moving his jaw up and down , but nothing would come out .

" Dude…I…I just wanna…go…go over there , take her in my arms and_"

" And what numbah 4 ? Should I say it ?" Hoagie was smiling at his friend's shock

Wally pressed his mouth together .

" _Why ? Why now ? She looks so beautiful and sexy . It's so tempting . Ahh ! "_

Wally's eyes were just hanging open .

_Flash ._

Wally blinked his eyes and turned his head to Hoagie who had taken a picture of his ridiculous face .

" Hey ! Give me that camera back ! You better erase it numbah 2 . I'm warning ya" Wally tried to grab the camera from his friend

" Nope . Can't do numbah 4 . I'm posting this baby on facebook !"

Wally snarled at him , but let him go . Right now he had to hold himself back from going up to Kuki and devouring her .

" Just calm down Wally…Just calm down" he repeated each word through pressed together teeth

Right Round by Flo Rida then came on .

" Great song choice . She does spin my head around ." Wally agreed with himself

All the girls then started going crazy . A few were with their guys , some were trying to get some , and some were just plan freaky .

" Yeah now this party's getting started . Now if you'll excuse me numbah 4…I have some ladies to attend to "

Hoagie walked off acting like superman . Across the room , Rachael had noticed Wally's little spaz and decided to create some fun .

" Kuki I have a dare for you ."

" A dare ? Why ?" Kuki was confused

" Just go with it . How about if I dare you to…put the moves on Wally"

Kuki's eyes widened in shock . There was no way she would have the guts to make a move on Wally , especially in front of all the girls that were prowling around him , ready to pounce .

" No way ! Forget it "

" What did I miss ?" asked numbah 5 walking up to them

" Finally you made it ." Kuki said

" Yeah where were you ?" asked Rachael a bit concerned

" A boy was being jerky so I had to straighten him up "

" Did you do the knee ?" Fanny's voice contained excitement

" Oh yeah I did girl "

Fanny high fived Abby . Kuki was secretly hoping that Rachael had forgotten the dare . Sadly the smirk still stayed on her face.

" Come on Kuki . You can do it . Especially in that outfit "

" Well…..no…."

" What is the dare ? If it evolves beating someone up , let me do it " numbah 5 pressed her knuckles together

" Sorry numbah 5 but we're daring Kuki to make some moves on numbah 4 "

Abby then got the same smirk as her supreme leader .

" Aw come on guys I suck at flirting " Kuki complained

" Please with that outfit he won't care how you flirt "

" Come on do it "

" You better go Kuki . " Abby suggested

" What do you mean ?" Kuki blinked

" Cause " Abby pointed to a girl who was walking up to Wally

" Wolf number 1 is going up to him "

Kuki's face puffed up in jealousy as the girl started giggling and pressing herself against him .

" Hmph "

And with that she stomped off to get her man .

" Oooooh this is gonna be good " Abby stuck a lollipop in her mouth as she watched the scene

" Lets see what Wallabee Beetles will do now " Fanny crossed her arms and smiled

Go girl by Pitbull ,ft Young Boss and Trina started to play now .

Kuki took a deep breath and walked up to Wally .

" You know cutie I would let you be my vamp . Say I don't mind if you bite me right now " the girl kept on pressing herself against Wally's chest as she stared up at him from beneath her black and red wig

Wally turned his face away . He didn't really want that girl to be all over him . Like he would say she was acting like a hooker .

" You know you're so tempting . You don't have to bite me for me to bite you " each word would be dipped in seduction

" Hey girl he's with me " Kuki said putting her hands on her hips

" What " Wally was now in a daze

Did Kuki just say he was hers ?

"_What has gotten into her ?....I like it ."_

The girl put her nose up and walked away . When she was gone Wally smiled .

" So I'm with you ?"

" Er…" her boldness had left once again

" You look pretty cute tonight Kuki" Wally brought her out of her shy shell

He wanted to say much more , but he was worried that what he wanted to say would be too much . Hoping that she wouldn't go over the edge , Kuki started to work her magic .

" Yeah thanks . You look pretty handsome too Dracula . " her shy smiled turned into one of boldness

" Ya think ?"

" I know so Wals . "

Kuki walked closer to him so she was facing him . He was sort of trapped between her and the wall he was leaning against .

" You know I'm pretty bored . I wish I had a man to come and hang out with me "

For a second Wally felt like snapping .

" _She better be joking ."_

" Wally…..I guess I'll have to be with you…..are you biting tonight ?" Kuki wondered

She blinked her thick eyelashes at him and wrapped her arms around his neck .

" You won't bite me will you ?" she whispered to him " Because witches don't like to be bothered . But you're just so adorable I might let you "

She brushed her nose against his ear , causing him to shiver .

" K…Kooks are you feeling ok ?" Wally was now really surprised . Had his attacks on her brought out a whole new Kuki .

" Oh Wally you don't want me around ?" the flirty Sheila put on a cute puppy dog face

Wally made a low noise in his throat .

" Now I don't mean like that but you're usually_"

Kuki shushed him and put her index finger on his bottom lip . Wally's mouth tickled under her soft touch .

" Don't speak . I'll do all the speaking . "

Kuki ran a hand down Wally's side . She could feel his muscles from underneath his costume . The poor Aussie had to keep his hands and body as stiff as a statue in order to keep himself from letting himself go insane .

" Will you come with me for a sec ?" Kuki asked

" S..sure "

So Kuki took Wally's hand and led him across the room . As she passed by her friends , she shot them a nervous smile .

" Oooh Wally's gonna get it " Abby cooed

The girls continued to watch their new flirt take her prey to the less crowded part of the house .

When Kuki was sure that no one was gonna bug him , or nothing awkward would happen , she gently pushed Wally against the wall and put her hands on his shoulders .

" Now . Now that we're alone I have something to tell you pretty boy ."

" Y…yes ?" Wally's hands were sweating , his hear pounding , and his mind racing with ides that he wanted to keep back

" You know . I hate it when a man tries to bug a girl into doing his bidding , but when the guy , however , is someone that the girl…_really _likes……" she put her lips against his neck and mumbled the last part of her sentence

" She might put the moves on him ."

Wally practically broke the cup in his hand . His stomach was twisted in one huge not .

" _What's gonna happen next !?" _his mind thought anxiously

" Bite me boy ." Kuki blew against his neck

Wally gulped a little . Man was he in a rough spot . With one small kiss on the base of his neck , she left with a wink . The freaked out Aussie kept himself glued to the wall , breathing heavy .

" Gaaaaaah ! What was she trying to do give me a heart attack ? Oh..oh wow..Kuki you're so lucky that I can control myself other wise I would have done God knows what to you "

Kuki walked out in triumph and smiled at her girls . Abby , Fanny , and Rachael clapped and applauded her as she curtsied .

" Thank you girls"

" I'm pretty sure Wally's gonna sleep tight tonight" Abby snickered

While the girls were having their fun , Nigel and Hoagie were looking for Wallabee .

" Numbah 4 ? Where are you ?" called Nigel

" Wally ? Oh Wally ? Where are you man come on they're gonna serve cake " Hoagie , of course , had said that

With a groan coming from behind them they turned around . Out came Wally , his face looked freaked out , his hands were all sweaty , and plus he had a fresh red lip mark on his neck .

" Hi guys " he croaked

Nigel and Hoagie stared at their friend . Stares turned into knowing smirks .

" You just got smooched bro "


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Kuki woke up in a daze . What a night . The girl had never went that far before . When she realized where she was she jumped out of bed with a gasp .

" Wow what did I do last night ? I bet poor Wally's all freaked out . He probably thinks I'm like those other girls " but she had no idea

Wally was listening to her talk to herself from behind the door .

" _Girl thinks that I think that she's like those other's huh ? Well I'll show you what I really think ."_

He placed a gentle knock on her door . He heard her "Eeep" in surprise .

" Who is it ?" she called in a small voice

" It's me Wally can I come in ?"

" Just a minute"

Wally heard some shuffling around the room and some stuff being moved around .

" _Is she making the place nice for us ?"_

Wally mentally smacked himself in the head .

" _You're such a cornball now . Get back to mr rough guy . "_

Finally the door opened . Kuki was wrapped up in her blanket ; her eyes were a bit wide .

" Are you ok ?" asked Wally

" Yep I'm just fine . Come on in "

Wally stepped into the room . He saw that all the blankets on the bed were wrapped around Kuki .

" You're not sick are you ?" Wally was now a bit concerned

Kuki shook her head .

" No why would I be sick especially after a fun night ?"

" I don't just thought that because you're in a whirlpool of your own bed sheets "

" I'm cold that's all "

" It's not even winter "

Wally's curiosity was beginning to rise . What was his little Kuki hiding from him ?

" Kooks take off the blanket "

" No !"

" Why not ?" he was getting a bit annoyed

" B..because er…well " she had no words to say

" Come on take it off " this time Wally went and took a part of the blanket

" No Wals wait_"

_Whoosh ._

With one grab Wally took the whole whirl of fabric off of her . Kuki was awestruck by his strength . When he looked at Kuki again , he regretted taking the blankets off of her . The Japanese beauty was only wearing a pair of mini whisper pink colored lace shorts with a top . It fitted her perfectly . If this was an anime , Wally's nose would be blowing with red liquid .

" …….sorry…" was all he could say

Kuki blushed and remembered why she had chosen this outfit .

_Flashback ._

_A giggling Kuki entered the room and plopped down onto the couch . Abby and Fanny followed along with her ._

" _Girl you should have seen the look on Wally's face . Priceless" numbah 5 cracked between laughs_

" _I know he was sooooooo adorable….in a friendly way of course " Fanny said making sure that Kuki didn't get the wrong idea_

" _That was pretty daring huh girls ? Well tonight I'm gonna do something even more daring wait here ."_

_Kuki jumped up from the couch and ran into her room . Abby and Fanny waited in the living room with curious looks on their faces ._

" _She wouldn't do something stupid right ?" wondered Abby_

" _Nah she's not that dumb" _

_A few minutes later , Kuki came back out wearing that cute little nighty . Abby and Fanny whistled and laughed ._

" _Ohhhh you go girl . Wally's gonna bleed his nose like there's no tomorrow " _

" _Seriously !?" Fanny freaked_

_Kuki and Abby stared at numbah 86 ._

" _Of course not silly . That's just what anime boys do in anime shows when they see something that turns them on ."  
" Ohhhhhhhhh . Phew" Fanny relaxed_

" _Just be careful Kuki . Cause you never know what an animal Wally is ."_

" _You can be sure of that ." thought numbah 5 ._

End of flashback .

Kuki looked down to her shoulder letting her long strands of hair cover her face . Wally slowly walked up to her .

" Kooks.."

" Yes Wally_"

When she was about to walk up to him , a piece of the blanket caught her foot and sent her falling to the ground . Kuki braced herself for the fall . Everything went black . Minutes past , but nothing happened .

"….Kuki….you can open your eyes now" Wally's voice said

Slowly , she opened her eyes . She had never reached the ground , but her body felt like it was half up half down . Kuki lifted her head up to see where she was .A pair of green eyes were staring down at her . Wallabee had caught her fall .

" Wally….." she replied breathlessly

The two just stared at each other like there was no end to the moment . Green mixing with deep onyx . Pure bliss .

" Kuki….." Wally's voice had gotten deeper mixing in with his accent perfectly

" _His eyes are so tempting . It's beautiful ." _ Kuki thought in awe

" _What an angel . She just looks too innocent….but I can't hold myself back . Her lips are just calling for mine……what the heck !? What am I Shakespeare or something ?" _

The power of attraction had them both leaning in . Eyes closing , breaths being held in , hands on each other's shoulders , nothing could ruin this moment . Except stupid old Hoagie .

" Hey guys numbah 1 said that we should go to the arcade . The new Smash and Kill game is coming out . And I'm pretty sure that you don't wanna miss that numbah 4 . "

Hoagie ran out . In his head , Wally was shooting daggers and cussing at his nosy friend .

" _Darn it Hoagie why now ? Right when I was about to kiss the girl of my dreams ."_

Kuki let out a sigh . Wally then let her go .

" Well I guess I should go change ."

She started to walk away from him . But he wasn't gonna let her go . No not yet .

" Kuki wait " his voice was stern . Commanding .

Quickly , she turned around . Wally walked up to her and put both of his hands on her shoulders . Then , ever so gently , he kissed her lips gently . Kuki sighed against his mouth and put her hands on the sides of his face . Wally didn't want to pull away . He wanted to go farther . Temptation was calling him . But he had to let go . They both smiled sheepishly .

" Let the games begin ." he said , voice deep and husky

" Yeah" she replied breathlessly

They both went their separate ways , waiting for their little game to begin .

…….

" What do you mean we're 10 seconds late ! The door just opened !" I think we all know who that was

" Sorry baldy but they're all sold out " the salesclerk answered in a bored tone . He obviously didn't like his job , but he was pretty interested in Abby though .

" Look bub we came here , waited in line for 3 hours I tell you 3 hours , and this is what we get ? Unacceptable !" Hoagie was yelling each word loud and clear

The bored out of his head guy just yawned .

" Look why don't you come back next time when we get more of the game . In 2 weeks ."

Hoagie's face went white and he just stood there , staring at the huge SOLD OUT sign that was painted in deep , big , and bold red letters on a white sign .

" Someone please…please just kill me now " his voice was lifeless

" Alright listen here buddy . My friend here came to get Smash and Kill today , and I say he gets it , or you'll be getting your face pounded " threatened Wally . By now he had attached himself to the counter and was grabbing the poor guy by his collar .

The sales guy gulped and backed away .

" O..ok here's the deal . We have I think two copies left to keep just in case someone ordered it and lost it , and since no one has placed an order for it we can give it to you . That is…if you give me your little friend over there " the guy winked at Abby

" Save it fool I ain't into geeks "

" But I'm a geek " complained Hoagie

" I said normal geeks not crazy geeks "

" Which am I ?" asked Hoagie

" Both" Wally laughed

" Argh ! Just do are request already !" Nigel yelled

" Alright ! Man we'll go get it right now .Lousy bald kid " the boy mumbled the last part .

Nigel " hmphed" and crossed his arms .

" Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and talk to Julia "

With that , he stomped off . The rest of his team stared after him .

" Oh I gotta go and use the bathroom . I'll be right back ." Kuki said

" I'll go with you . I need to fix up my new piercing " Abby joined in

" Ok we'll wait here for you . " Hoagie stated

" We got it "

The two girls walked off to get their stuff done . Wally punched Hoagie in the shoulder in a playful manner .

" So….numbah 5 thinks you're a geek huh ?" Wally flashed a toothy grin

" Who knows"

With Abby and Kuki

The two girls were laughing , chatting , and minding their own business . Yet then things stopped when a pair of strong hands grabbed them both and pinned them to the wall .

" I have to speak with you . Kuki Sanban " said an angry voice sounding too familiar

" Dang " hissed numbah 5


	13. Chapter 13

Kuki and Abby stared up at their kidnapper in fear .

" M-……M-Michael…w…what are you……." Kuki couldn't hardly speak . Her hands were going cold , her eyes were wide with fear , and her body was trembling

" Boy what's the big idea tryin' to scare us like that ?" asked Abby her voice sort of angry

" Stay out of this Lincoln , this is between me and my girl "

" Your girl ? I never dated you" this time Kuki's reply contained more heat

" You will once I'm done with you , little brat " Michael sneered

Kuki yelped a bit when Michael shoved her harder against the wall .

" Michael I'm sorry I know you like me , believe me I understand that , but I just don't like you that way…I like someone else "

" Oh yeah and who's the little punk that's been hanging with you witch ?"

Kuki gulped . There was no way that she was gonna tell Michael about Wally . They hated each other . She remembered back in 7th grade when Michael and Wallabee had gotten into a fight . Wally beat him easily , but ever since then , Michael has really been hating on him , and over the past years , he has been trying to toughen himself up for the little " Shrimp" as he would say it .

" It's Wally isn't it ? That little slime ball had to get in our way huh ? Well I won't allow it !"

Michael slammed Kuki to the other side of the wall . Kuki yelled in pain .

" Stop it ! " Abby yelled

" Shut up !"

Michael pushed her into the bathroom and locked the door from outside . Drenched in fear , Kuki backed up against the wall , whimpering .

" P..please…M..Michael…please…stop " she begged

" Begging won't help tuts . But there are many other ways to thank me " he smiled at her with pure evil

" H…how ?"

" You can start by coming with me . My place , and there…we can stir up a little fun " he ran a finger down Kuki's thin body

" Gross . I would never do that " Kuki became bold again

" Well you will even if I have to torture you to do it"

" Y..you don't mean "

" That's right girlie you're coming with me "

And with that , he grabbed her , trapped her into his grip and carried her off . Kuki started to kick and scream .

" Wally help me !"

With Hoagie and Wallabee .

" Hey Hoags . I'm getting pretty worried about the girls . It's been 10 minutes and they aren't back yet ."

" Chill out numbah 4 they're probably doing something girlish or something"

Just then a panting numbah 5 came running up to them . Her clothes were covered in dirt and a bit wrinkled up .

" H…help" she said in a hoarse voice

" Abby ! What happened ?" asked a worried Hoagie

" Michael…3….in trouble…horrible" she panted between each word

Wally's hands curled into fists .

" That filthy piece of scum . He'll pay . Come on numbah 2 , Abby stay here " Wally commanded

" Wait where are ya going ?"

"…..I'm gonna settle something with an old friend"

…

Kuki kept on wiggling and trying to get out of his grip . No use Michael was too strong .

" _Wow when he says that he's been working out he's been working out ."_

The frightened oriental girl then came back to reality and started screaming again .

" Your screams don't bother me . In fact they turn me on "

Kuki kicked his leg as hard as she could .

" You disgust me you know that Michael Warners . I hate you !"

" Save your breath Kooks no one's coming to rescue you so why don't you relax and let me work my magic on you " Michael stretched his fingers and smiled once again at his little prey .

Back to our heros

Panting , Wally ran down the block and jumped across the side walk , numbah 2 , and 5 hot on his trail .

" Gotta save Kuki" he told himself

Even though this wasn't a time to joke , Abby couldn't help but smile at how Wally was unknowingly showing his care for Kuki in such an obvious way . It was just too cute .

" They should be together shouldn't they ?" Hoagie's voice piped in " He's obviously crazy about her "

Abby laughed.

" Sure I know that . I can't wait for them to show it in an official way"

The two friends smiled at each other and the continued to follow their friend , who was now miles ahead of them .

With Michael

" Hehehe oh Kuki it's so hopeless . Your screams of help amuse me " his hands ran all over her body

"N-n..no.." her eyes shook with tears and her mouth let out cries

" Baby I've waiting for you to get in my bed for ages . Now it's finally happening , and you expect me to let you go ? Ha not a chance" he then proceeded to take off her clothing

Kuki knew that this was it . She would be marked for life . Her innocence would be gone , she would no longer be pure , and Wally…oh poor Wally what would he do ? But all she could do was pray and pray that someone aids her before it's too late .

Back to Wally

His breath was getting caught in his throat , his ribs were aching , but he didn't stop there . No he wasn't . Kuki was in trouble , and he wasn't gonna stop until she was safe again in his arms . They had been running for about 10 minutes , and still no sign of Michael or Kuki .

" Do any of you know where Michael lives ?" he asked over the throbbing noise of his heart beat

Abby shook her head sadly .

" Nope . No clue" Hoagie said in a disappointed voice

" Hey guys " called a familiar voice

" Rachael ?" Abby stated shocked

Right when her name was called , Rachael ran up to them .

" I just saw Michael a few minutes ago . He was going to his house . And he was with Kuki ."

" Where did he go ? Tell me !" Wally tried his best not to yell at his leader , but he was just too angry and desperate right now

Fortunately , Rachael understood him .

" This way " she assured him " Follow me"

The three took her command and went after their head leader's tracks .

Back with Kuki and Michael .

This was it . She was done for . Kuki was gonna be marked for life . By now she was only in her underwear , and she was more scared than ever . Michael got into his boxers and then pinned her down again .

" Oww !" Kuki winced in pain as Michael tightly held her wrists against the bed again .

" What's the matter Kuki , scared ?" his voice was seductive and scary

The evil teen dragged his mouth over her neck and up to her chest . Kuki felt too weak and scared to fight him off . His hands left her now bruised wrists and went to the straps of her bra . He kept on pulling at it .

" N…no please stop " Kuki managed to say " I..Michael..please" her voice would fade away as she talked

" I'm not gonna no matter how much you make me I'm gonna make you mine "

Kuki tried to scream again , but her mouth was muffled by Michael's hot lips . Kuki didn't kiss back , but she couldn't pull away . He had her trapped . Michael then let her breath . Then he slapped her .

" Why aren't you kissing me back !? " he shouted at her

Kuki only replied with a sob .

" Whatever . I'll be done with you soon . And then I'll maybe go a bit further with you ." he smiled devilishly

Again , he kept pulling at her bra and tried to take it off . Kuki let out a soft scream for help . She couldn't shout any more .

Amazingly something happened . The door of Michael's room started to shake and rough knocks were heard from it .

" Huh ?" Michael got off Kuki walked towards the door

" Who is it ? Whoever it is come by later I'm busy_"

_Boom !_

With a yell , Michael fell back . The door was broken and in came in the kids next door . Rachael held a laser gun . Before Michael could even get his act together , Wallabee jumped at him and pinned him to the ground . The two started throwing punches at each other , but Wally was winning by a long shot . After a few more minutes of punching , Wally grabbed Michael by the neck and held him there . His face had death written all over it .

" If you hurt Kuki again , I'll personally make sure that you never see the light of the day again , and I'll mess with you so bad that not even a doctor would be able to fix you . Eva !" Wally spat in his face with pure venom .

The furious Australian boy got off him and kicked him to the side .

" Guards take him away " ordered Rachael

" I'll get you Wallabee Beetles I'll get you all !" were Michael's last words before he was carried off

" Wally…." Kuki's voice was barely a whisper

" Kuki…" Wally replied back to her his voice in the same tone only a bit higher

" Wally !" she cried " Please forgive me"

" Oh Kuki" Wally ran up to her

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms , letting her sob into his shoulder .

" I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry f..for..w..what I d…did p-please-f-f-forgive me W..Wally" she sobbed

Wally shushed her and rubbed her back .

" It's ok Kooks it wasn't your fault that jerk just doesn't know when to quit . But don't worry as long as I'm here no one is going to touch you "

"Oh Wally" she said still crying

They both looked into each other's eyes . Hoagie ruined their moment .

" Numbah 3 you might wanna put something on " Hoagie blushed

Kuki looked down and her face went as red as scarlet .

" What's the problem_whoa" now it was Wally's turn to turn red

Kuki was only in her under wear , and her bra was sort of coming off . When he realized that they were both on the bed , and she had nothing on , he quickly got off , sweating and blushing like crazy .

" _Thank God that everybody's here otherwise who knows what I would have done to her ."_

The boys left in order to allow Kuki to put her clothes back on .

…..

" You shall give up your tacos Hoagie Gilligan , even if it's the last thing I do ! " Nigel yelled

" Never !" Hoagie shouted back

The two , again , were fighting about which was better . Tacos or burritos .

" In the name of all that is British I declare burritos the top hit "

" And in the name of all that is….er…American..I declare tacos to stay "

Abby sighed and shook her head . Were her friends ever gonna grow up ? Even Nigel , who was mr have his pants in a bunch a lot , was being an idiot .

" Numbah 5's gonna jet out of here before she gets a headache from all this nonsense"

The annoyed French girl left , leaving Nigel and Hoagie to their bickering .

Meanwhile

Wally was at Kuki's house , comforting her from her recent attack .

" It's ok Kooks no one's gonna bother you any more as long as I'm around " he assured her

" I know that Wally , but it was just too scary . I mean I almost..well you know"

Wally nodded.

" Trust me I know this is weird to say but this common for cute innocent girls like you"

" C..cute ?" Kuki slightly blushed

" Yeah" Wally gave her a half smile

Kuki laughed a bit and hid her face . Wall removed the curtains of black that were covering her eyes . She looked up at him and smiled .

" Kuki…."

She just stared at him . His green eyes were mesmerizing . Wally slowly leaned in , breath tickling her face , nose brushing against hers , Kuki felt like she was gonna melt any second . A grunt from Wally's mouth brought her out of her trance .

" Wha ?" she blinked a few times to get the picture

Wally started laughing hard .

" You fell for it ha , and you thought I was gonna kiss you ha ha !"

Kuki opened and closed her eyes a few more times before absorbing everything in . Then she steamed .

" Wally !" she yelled

Wallabee kept on laughing at his little joke . But of course in his mind , he really did want to kiss her .


	14. Chapter 14

The next day at school , everyone had heard about Kuki's experience with Michael , and they were all on alert . Even the teachers , and adults there were on the look out for predators like Michael . Everyone was in their security mode today . But no one was as protective as Wally . He never left Kuki's side . It was as if he was a hawk protecting its egg , ready to eat , and kill any hunter who would eat its precious jewel . Kuki allowed , and somewhat liked the attention that Wally was giving her . She felt secure .

One boy walked up to her , and smiled .

" Hey Kuki heard that Michael wanted you to get in his bed yesterday . Boy what a jerk . "

Wally looked at the boy from his side .

" Yeah_so can we not talk about it ? It brings back memories" Kuki shuddered

The memory of that boy slipping her clothes off , touching her were just too much for her to handle . Kuki was definitely sure to put that memory out of her head .

" I'll stop talking about it…Kuki . " the boy put his large arm around her " And you and I can talk about a date later on tomorrow night ."

" And I can talk to you about a trip to the cemetery tomorrow" Wallabee joined in

" Whoa never knew that your boyfriend was so protective of you Kuki"

" She's not my…girlfriend"

It was so hard for Wally to say that . Even though he felt like ripping that guy's two large arms off , he had to admit people calling him Kuki's " boyfriend" sounded pretty nice .

Even Kuki liked the ring to it .

" Now get out of here before I choose to kill you right now ."

The muscular guy glared at Wally , and walked off .

" Thank you Wally . I just don't feel like handling guys right now . Especially pervs " her thanks was low , and soft

" No problem Kooks as long as I'm here nobody's gonna touch ya "

" _Except me . Wallabee Beetles I now announce you pervert . "_

…

Through the rest of the day , things were pretty normal . Wally protecting Kuki , Hoagie asking Nigel for some of his cookies , Abby eyeing Maurice from across the room , it was all the same . Except for Julia , who was now in the little posse . Hoagie sighed , and stared down at his sandwich . Everyone was surprised . Hoagie was always usually very happy when he ate…well anything .

" Probably some Julia-idis has gotten to him" mumbled Abby

Wally snickered at his friend's joke . Julia was fixing her very short belly top , and trying to pull her very short skirt down . It didn't make much of a difference . Nigel , as usual , was gawking at her .

" Julia dear are we on for a date tonight ?"

Julia smiled flirtatiously at her boyfriend , and brought his face closer to hers .

" I'll be ready for anything Nigel " her voice was flirty , and low

The two then shared a passionate wet kiss . Wally felt like barfing .

" Go , and get a cruddy room !" he shouted

Julia gave a " hmph" , and took Nigel out of the cafeteria . Right when they left , Wally had this sudden urge to do something .

" Kuki could you come with me for a second ?"

" Sure Wally"

" Where are you two going ?"

" Uh…to get some..nachos yeah be right back"

Wally ran off , Kuki dangling behind him . Numbah 5 , and numbah 2 stared at the disappearing pair for a bit . Then they both smiled .

" Numbah 5 knows what's going on "

" Yeah same here" agreed Hoagie

The two continued to smile at each other as they started to imagine numbah 3 , and 4 .

Wally took Kuki down the empty halls , and passed the closed lockers . Where was he taking her ?

" Wally ? Where are we going ?"

He didn't reply . He just took her along with him . After a few more minutes of moving behind him , and asking the same question , he stopped . They were now in the locker room of the gym . The one for employees .

" Wally we aren't suppose to be here we'll get_"

Before she could speak , Wally gently pushed her against the wall . Hit held her wrists against the cold wall , and made sure that she was pinned . Kuki stared at him in surprise .

"……Wally….." was all she could say

Kuki didn't know how to feel right now . Scared , excited , both ? What was he up to ? Kuki stared at Wally's face , his eyes were hidden behind his hair . With each breath he took , he came closer to her face . By now she could feel his hot breath hit her cheeks , and mouth . A blush started to form on Kuki's face . Butterflies went everywhere in her stomach . The tip of Wally's nose touched hers .

" Sorry to scare ya like that . But….I just had to do this" his voice was whisper , and it was sort of deep

Kuki really liked it when Wally made his voice sound deep . She remembered when she would sometimes ask him to imitate a person , who had a deep voice , just so she could hear it from him .

"A…are you g…gonna….kiss me ?" she questioned him

Wally chuckled a bit , his breath hit her face again .

" No duh "

Then his lips found hers . The kiss was deep , and loving . Kuki felt her stomach jump up , and down . She couldn't believe it . She was kissing Wallabee Beetles . Her friend , and crush , for the second time . But this kiss felt more official . Kuki felt herself loosen up , and allowed Wally's mouth to take over hers , but of course she kissed back .

Wally kept his hands on her wrists , he liked the feeling of being in control . Lips moving together , nothing more , it was a sweet kiss . It was as if it was never going to end . Wally pulled her against him , and removed his lips from her . Both of them were panting slightly , Kuki more though . The dazed girl felt like a doll in his arms ; for they were the only ones keeping her from melting to the floor .

Kuki caught a glimpse of Wally's green eyes staring down into hers . He smiled .

" I guess we should be heading back to class " Kuki said nervously

" Must you go now" Wally coaxed her cheek

" I guess so "

" Then at least agree to this ." he whispered

Wally brought her up , so that she was standing . Then he pressed his lips to her cheek , kissing it ever so softly . Moving towards her ear , he whispered .

" Come to my place . Tonight" he blew into her ear

Under his spell , Kuki nodded . Wally then continued to brush his lips lightly over her cheek , coming to her chin , the other cheek , and below her chin .

" Oh Wally" Kuki sighed

Wally smirked to himself . Then he let her go .

" Lets go" he said offering her his hand

Trying to walk straight , Kuki gave her his hand , and they both walked off . On the way out of the locker room , the two rolled their eyes as they came passed Julia , and Nigel , who were making out heavily just behind the door .

( Whooo ! Romance at last haha . Thanks for reading . Hope you enjoyed it . Ideas are welcome .)


	15. Chapter 15

Kuki's stomach was doing gymnastics . Nothing could stop the flipping , and jumping in her stomach . She had a reason for it too . How would you feel if your crush kisses you like there's no tomorrow , and then asks you to come over to his house tonight ? Well Kuki would be both excited , and terrified . Numbah five , on the other hand , was delighted .

" Finally the boy's gonna put some action around here . Boy was he chicken"

Kuki just stared down at her tray of food . Abby finally noticed Kuki's worried looking face .

" Kuki ? What's wrong ? Aren't you happy that Wally's inviting you to go over to his place ?" she asked

Kuki sighed .

" I am it's just that…well…I'm worried that he'll..uhh" Kuki blushed " You know.."

Abby's eyes went to the size of golf balls .

" Girl ya crazy . I mean please Wally is the last person who would do _that _. I mean come on it took him like forever to come up to you , and kiss you so why would you think he'd be ready for part 2 ?"

Kuki turned her gaze to Wally who was sitting with his friends .

" Actually , he's made moves on me more than you think"

The blonde boy caught Kuki's gaze , and winked . Kuk gave him a shaky smile , then quickly turned back to her food .

….

Kuki stood nervously at Wally's door . This was it . She was going to his house again , and this time for a reason . Then it hit her .

" _Wait why am I so nervous . I mean just because Wally kissed me , saw me in a very revealing nighty…wants me to come over to his house…at night..gulp..no no no no No thoughts like that numbah 3 . Wally's your friend he would never do that to you . I've been here before , nothing happened , accept for that neck thing , but what the heck I'll be ok . And if Wally does want to do something he'll definitely talk to me about it . Well…here it goes ."_

As lightly as she could , Kuki knocked on the door . No sound came . She rung the door bell . Nothing . Kuki gave the door a break . A minute passed . After two more minutes the door slowly opened . A blonde head popped out from the side of the door .

" Kuki come on in " said Wally

Kuki shyly walked inside . The house had dim lights . It was quiet . Too quiet , for the only sound that was heard was the TV . Nothing else .

Kuki took a seat on the sofa near the fire place . It was a bit chilly tonight . Wally came in a few minutes later . He looked pretty good tonight as well . He wore a button up black shirt , black pants , and black socks . Totally hot . His hair hid his eyes as usual .

" What took you so long ?" she joked

" Sorry" he replied

He took a seat next to her , and turned off the tv .

" Wanna go to my bedroom ?"

" S…sure" Kuki agreed

They both got up , and walked up the stairs . Kuki's stomach started getting butterflies again .

….

Hoagie stood in the middle of the living room with a paper guitar in his hand . Love Story by Taylor Swift starts to play . He strums his fake guitar . Then he starts to sing .

" You'll be the prince , and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes"

No one was there to bother him now . He would sing freely . No one would throw salt shakers at him , no one would smack him on the head , he was free . Or so he thought .

" It's a love story baby just say yes" he sang

Without a care in the world , he continued his little ritual .

" Will you stop that numbah 2" came a scary voice

Hoagie froze in his place . Darn .

"………….aw man" he sighed throwing the guitar onto the floor

" I swear numbah 2 if you love singing so much why don't you go , lock yourself in your room , and sing your guts out ?" Nigel complained

Hoagie sniffled ,and ran out crying like a baby . Nigel took a deep breath , and sat down on the couch . He ran a hand over his bald head , then turned on the TV . Taylor Swift was having an interview .

" Ah it would be nice to have her as a girlfriend"

He then started to daydream about her , and Taylor together , and……uh never mind .

With Hoagie

Hoagie ran outside of the house crying his eyes out .

" Whaaaaaaaaah ! I wanna sing . I wanna sing whenever I please . I wanna girlfriend . I want tacos !" he cried

Coming up to his house , he plopped down onto the door step , and cried . In the middle of his bawling , a certain red cap wearing friend came up to him .

….

Crush by David Archuleta was playing at a low volume in the back round . Kuki , and Wally were lying down on his bed , staring at the ceiling . No nothing happened .

" I love this song" said Kuki

" Eh it's ok to me , but otherwise too girly"

Kuki giggled , and rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach .

" Oh Wally you're such a boy"

" Well that's good otherwise I would have been a girly boy"

Kuki giggled again . Even though he seemed cool on the outside , Wally was actually really nervous on the inside . He , and Kuki were alone . At night , and in his room . So many thoughts were running through his head .

" _She looks so pretty , and just…so…wanting . God what am I going to do ? Sooner or later I'll probably crack ."_

" Wally ?"

" Yes ?"

Kuki smiled at him , leaned in , and kissed his cheek . Wally's face turned to the color of a strawberry . Kuki started to laugh out loud .

" Wally ! Look at your face it's hilarious !" Kuki held her stomach from all the laughing

Wally went up to the mirror , and looked at himself . She was right , he looked ridiculous , ok not ridiculous , but funny . Wally started to laugh too . Soon they were both on the bed laughing their heads off . They both leaned against each other's backs for support . Finally , after probably a minute of laughing , they both stopped to catch their breath . Wally panted slightly . Suddenly , there was a flash in his face .

" What was that ?"

Kuki shyly laughed , and showed him her little silver camera .

" Oh no , oh no you're not posting that anywhere "

" Watch me"

Quickly , she jumped off the bed , and ran to his computer . Trying to get to her , Wally jumped off the bed as well . There was a struggle over the camera , and the computer . Kuki was winning , since she was pretty flexible , but Wally wasn't gonna give up .

" Sorry Kooks , but you made me do it"

" Do what ?"

Wally put his hands on her sides , and started to tickle her like crazy . Kuki started to laugh , and fell off the chair . Still tickling her , Wally pinned her down .

" Are you gonna erase it or not ?"

" N…never" she gasped between laughs

Wally tickled her harder .

" Now ?"

" No !"

" Man you just don't give up don't you…..aha . Hold still Kooks"

" Wait what are you gonna do_"  
Wally held both of her hands above her head , and pressed his lips to hers . Kuki's eyes widened , and the camera in her hand fell to the floor . For two minutes , her eyes were open as Wally kissed her . The kiss was soft , just their lips touching . When Wally pulled away he smiled .

" So….give up now ?" he voice was bit raspy

Kuki nodded . Wally got off her , and straightened his shirt . That kiss . It made Kuki feel…strange , but in a good way . She had the urge to ask him something . A deed . She wanted to do it so badly , but would he go for it again ? Forgetting the risks she let her lips go loose .

" Wally ?" her voice sounded a bit desperate

Her tone made Wally a bit nervous . He turned around .

" Yes Kuki ?"

"………….kiss me…"

Wally felt his heart jump out of his chest . The girl that he had been wanting for so long was giving into his want . Here she was at last wanting him to give her his love . Wallabee didn't hesitate to come up to her , wrap his arms around her waist , and give her a passionate kiss . Kuki put both of her hands on his shoulder . Kuki moved back a bit , not remembering that the bed was behind her . Both of them fell back on the bed , but nothing changed . Wally pulled her under the covers .


	16. Chapter 16

Warm brunette hair mixed with deep black . Deep crimson appeared on creamy skin . Dark lips smiled revealing white teeth . Blue orbs bored into mocha black .

" Now are you feeling better ?" Abby softly asked

" Yeah " Hoagie admitted

Abby had her arms wrapped around his muscular figure as the two were cuddling on her couch .

" Now remember whenever you wanna sing just go , and sing in my room ok ?"

" Ok"

" Good . Now…numbah 5 says………lets play some video games !" she suddenly shouted changing the romantic mood

Hoagie blinked his eyes for a second .

"………..yeah_oh and you're so going down "

Abby smiled mischievously .

" Try me"

And with that , the two raced to the a waiting game console .

Wally's house

The sweet girl blushed . Heat rushed to her face , and stomach . A little breath escaped her mouth as she felt his breath hit her neck .

" Wally…" her voice was above a whisper

He ran his nose down her neck , and right above her chest . From a few hours ago , Kuki could still remember what had happened . The kiss , the passion , the love , every moment of it .

But the didn't do _that ._ Wally was in a pair of boxers , and a white top , while Kuki was in a tank top , and small shorts .

Kuki shivered as Wally ran a leg over her thigh .

" Do you know how long I've been waiting for this ?" his voice was thick with sleep , but had a bit of seduction in it

Kuki shook her head .

" A pretty long time Kooks . I've always been holding myself back , not wanting to scare you or hurt you . That day when I saved you from that jerk , and I saw you like that…oh did it turn me on "

His comment made Kuki shiver a bit . It made him smile .

" But I held myself back , why ?"

" No"

" Because of you . I didn't want to hurt you . I was afraid that you would hate my guts for the rest of my life ."

" Oh Wallabee you're so sweet "

Kuki placed a warm hand on his cheek . Wally took her hand , and kissed it .

" Wow I feel like we're Romeo , and Juliet . Yuck" Wally stuck his tongue out

Kuki laughed .

" I knew you would come back "

" What do you mean ?"

" Your tough side silly . You were like a lamb the whole time "

" I was wasn't I ?"

" But…it was nice….so..what time is it ?"

Wally looked at his clock .

" It's still only 11 pm "

" Really ? Wow"

" Which means…"

Wally pushed Kuki down on the bed again .

" We still have some time left "

Kuki smiled shyly . Wally cuddled up next to her , and put his head in her neck , his blonde hair tickled her collar bone .

" Wally your hair's tickling me"

" Want me to shave it ?" he joked

" Heck no !"

Wally sort of cringed at Kuki's yell , but laughed since it was too cute .

" Lets just relax now…." His voice trailed off as he kissed her neck

"S…so it was you w..who..er sucked my neck ?" Kuki asked

" Yeah" he breathed

The blushing Sheila sighed as he nipped at her neck . Each time his teeth would sink in she would jump a bit , but she did enjoy his company . A few minutes later , sleep started to get into her eyes . Wallabee gently kissed her forehead .

" Go to sleep love . Sweet dreams "

Giving him a kiss on the cheek , Kuki smiled , and closed her eyes . Before she fell into sweet dreams , she whispered " I love you , " and got the same reply in return .

…..

Hoagie , and Abby were letting their drool flow over the controllers . They had fallen asleep while playing . Sunlight from the open window caused the brown haired boy to walk up . Hoagie yawned , and stretched . He smelled like chocolate for a reason .

" Must have fallen asleep on the open kit kat bar "

He stood up from his resting spot , and straightened out his shirt , and pants . Numbah 5 was curled up into a ball , and sleeping soundly . Hoagie smiled at her .

" You know….Abby is actually a really pretty girl . She seems sweet . "

" _Wait . Am I developing feelings for her now ?....maybe…"_

Hoagie picked up the sleeping beauty , and carried her to her room . Once he got there , he placed her on her bed , and tucked her in . She looked so cute in her sleep .

" Sweet dreams numbah 5" he said softly

And then he softly kissed her cheek before leaving .

Back to Wally's place

It was now 7 am in the morning . Wally , and Kuki were still asleep . Sweet dreams filled their heads , and smiles were on their faces . Kuki slowly opened her eyes ; the room was filled with a golden light from the morning sun . She smiled at the day . Her sleepy eyes then traveled down to the sleeping blonde boy . Heat painted her cheeks as she remembered last night's events .

" _I never knew that this would ever happen . One minute I'm drooling over Wally , and now here we are in each other's arms ."_

Hoping that nothing else happened , she took a quick peek under the covers . Clothes were still on thank God .

" I guess I should wake him up" she whispered

Kuki placed a hand on Wally's cheek , and gently pressed against it . He was just too cute , and handsome . She just had to kiss him , which she did . Wally's eyes fluttered open , and widened , but then closed to kiss his love . Wally put her head back against her pillow , and continued to kiss her .

" Morning" he said pulling away

" Good morning to you too" she giggled

Wally gave her a small grin while getting out of bed . His smooth skin shined in the sun .

" Well hello godliness " Kuki teased

Wally did a funny pose , causing her to laugh even more .

" I don't know about you , but I slept very well" Wally said " Perhaps a certain girl sitting here knows why"

Kuki hid her face behind her raven black hair . Wallabee really knew how to make her blush .

The sound of a approaching car was heard from the window . Wallabee jumped in front of the window to see who it was .

" Oh no " he panicked

" What is it ? Is it Michael ?" Kuki asked with concern

" Worse ." he replied turning towards her " My parents"

Kuki gasped .

" What are we gonna do ?" she questioned " If they seem me here they'll probably get the wrong idea "

Wally was too busy putting his pants on to reply .

" Just put on your clothes , and get out of here . There's a back door downstairs in the kitchen . Go through there"

Kuki did what she was told . She started grabbing her pieces of clothing that were gathered all around the floor . That's when she realized that she had nowhere to change .

" Where do I change ?"

" You could just change here " suggested Wally

" Pervert " she snapped

" Only kidding . Go in my closet"

Kuki jumped in the closet , and slammed the door shut . In there she quickly took off the shorts that she had borrowed , and put her skirt back on , followed by her shirt , and socks . When she was fully dressed , Kuki turned on the light of the closet to fix her hair . The shocked Sheila gasped at the mess .

" Gee Wally really needs to learn how to organize . Even as a teen he doesn't clean ." she mumbled sort of disgusted

Kuki quickly put on her head band before opening the door . Wally was dressed just about now too .

" You ready ?" he asked

Kuki nodded . Wally took her hand , and started to walk her downstairs .

" Son we're home , ya here ?" his father's voice ran through the house

" Get back up stairs" he half yelled , pushing Kuki up the stairs

Kuki ran back into his room . They were both stuck .

" What are we gonna do ?" Kuki asked again

Wally put a finger on his chin , and began to think . An idea finally came into his head .

" The window"

" What !? I'm not jumping" Kuki half whispered

" It's the only way , besides there's a ladder on the side . You can climb down ." Wally assured

Kuki gulped , and walked up to the window . He was right it wasn't too bad , but still she didn't want to risk getting hurt . What would she tell her parents ? Yet her mind was made when footsteps made their way up the stairs .

" Wallabee are you in there ?" his mother's voice asked

" Go" he half yelled half whispered

Kuki pressed her lips together . With one big breath , she stepped out of the window . Wally was right the way down wasn't too bad . The ladder on the side gave her some help , even though at the end of it she had to jump . Safe at last , Kuki took a run for it.

" _I wish I at least could have said goodbye ." _she thought with guilt


	17. Chapter 17

Hoagie felt like his eyes were going to pop . He was almost winning at his fifth game with Abby on the xbox . They were both playing Halo 2 , and surprisingly , Abby was winning .

" Almost gonna kill you…." Hoagie stuck his tongue out from the side of his face

" Heh heh ain't gonna happen bud" Abby said

Flashes went left , and right on the screen . It was a tie now .

" You're…so_" Hoagie was about to say

Blank .

"Player two wins ." the computerized voice rang through the quiet home

" Dead !" Hoagie cried

Abby smiled at him , and got up from where she was sitting . Cheese crisp crumbs coated her blue sweatshirt .

" Abigail Lincoln I challenge you to a duel " Hoagie demanded in a super hero like voice

" Oh really mr all , and mighty ?" Abby raised her eyebrow at him

" Yep" Hoagie answered nodding his head up , and down , looking like a little kid again

" You're on "

The two ran upstairs to get the cards .

….

Kuki was panting hard by the time she got home . Man was Wally's house far or what . Either way she had made it safe , and sound . Now all that was left to do was to get into the house without waking her parents up . There was a vine that led right to her bedroom window right next to her . It had been there for ages ; ever since her family had bought the house , so It seemed pretty stable to climb .

" I'm getting sort of sick of this spy stuff , but it's way better than getting bombarded with questions on where I was ?" she said to herself

Without any waste of time , she grabbed the vine , and began to climb . Fortunately for her the climb wasn't too long . It took 15 seconds top . Once she was on the side of the window , she quickly opened it , and slipped inside . Thank God that her parents forgot to put the house on alarm .

" Now all that's left is to get out of these clothes "

Kuki walked up to her drawers , and pulled out a pair of old rainbow monkey underwear . That , and her first rainbow monkey , were the last two things that she had as a memory from those apes . Clothes on , she went up to the mirror to check up on her face . There she saw a young , and beautiful Japanese girl who was full of innocence . And little bite marks on her neck .

" Wally" she sighed to herself

Sleep got to her eyes once again . Kuki walked up to her bed , and slipped under the warm covers .

Later on that day

The gang was hanging out at numbah 1's house , doing nothing as usual . Just 5 friends hanging close together . Abby was chewing on some bubble gum , Hoagie was playing on the computer , Kuki was drawing , and Nigel was reading a book . Wally wasn't there yet .

" Where is he ?" wondered Nigel " I asked him to be here hours ago ."

" Well maybe he's just late ." Hoagie said

Abigail was too busy thinking about her own stuff right now . Maurice , candy , and getting revenge on Cree for stealing her I phone today .

" I don't know about you guys , but " she finally spoke " I'm going home . Got some stuff to take care of ."

" Bye ." Kuki waved at her

Numbah 5 nodded , and left . Completely forgetting that Kuki was still there , Hoagie smirked evilly .

" Hey numbah 1 ? Wanna go , and watch Lady Gaga , and Beyonce's new music video ?" he suggested in a smug tone

" Definitely ." the leader agreed

Snickering the whole way , the boys left to fill up their perverted minds . Kuki sighed as she continued to draw .

_Knock knock _went the door . Kuki put her sketchbook down , and walked towards the door . It was Wally .

" Hi ." she greeted blushing

" Hey ." he smiled at her

The boy put his hand under her chin , and gave her a short kiss on her lips .

" Where's everybody ?" he questioned

" Checking out Lady Gaga , and Beyonce ." Kuki answered with a roll of her eyes

" Figures ."

" _I don't need to fill up my mind with dancing ladies to satisfy my wants . I have Kuki . Why the heck did I just say that ?" _

" Does anyone know about…um..you know us ?" Kuki blushed even more at her question

Wallabee shook his head . It was true . Somewhat . Sure he had told his friends that he had kissed her , but that was way before what had happened last night .

" What did your parents do ?" Kuki suddenly became nervous

What If his parents found out ? What if her own parents found out ? Would they all hate on them both ? Or worse ? Or would things work out just fine ?

" Kooks ?" Wally asked with concern " ya ok ?"

Wally kept on waving his hand in front of her face .

" Huh ? Oh sorry Wally ." Kuki laughed " just got carried away ."

Wallabee chuckled at his cute little Japanese girl .

" _Why must you be so innocent ?"_

" Wanna go over to my place ?" Wally offered

" But I was just there last night ." again , Kuki blushed

" Well…we could..go back again , and…hang out ." he hid his face behind his long bangs

" I don't know ." Kuki didn't know if she wanted to go through the whole sneaking around thing again

" Please . It'll be fun . " Wally wrapped his arms around her waist " after all . I could make it fun ."

Wally pressed his lips right below her ear , and began to kiss the skin their softly . Kuki once again felt like a doll in his arms .

" Wally . Not when we're in public ." Kuki tried to slide out of his grasp , but he held on tight .

" No one's watching Kuki . I really want you to come over ." he moved his lips to the base of her throat

" W…Wally…" Kuki couldn't talk straight

It was always him who would make her heart twist with joy , and butterflies erupt everywhere .

" Alright do you know what the real reason is ?" he finally admitted " my parents are having dinner , and they really want you to come . They told me that I should tell you because they were worried that you would be shy . "

Kuki's eyes brightened .

" Then why didn't you say so silly . Of course I'll come . Thanks for inviting me ." Kuki wrapped her arms around Wally in a hug

" Anytime Kooks ." he returned the hug

They both pulled away from each other .

" And the good thing is….you can stay a bit longer since it's Saturday night , and….come up to my room for…dessert ." Wally's tone was sly , and dripped with lust

Kuki giggled , and pressed her forehead against his .

" Let's go . It takes a while to get to my house ."

Wally , and Kuki left . Neither of them knew that the whole time , Hoagie was eavesdropping .

" I knew it ."

….

Wally knocked on the door of his home . It had taken them about 15 minutes to get there . And they were on foot . The whole way , Kuki was quiet . Wally couldn't blame her she had just spent a night with him not too long ago , and a girl like her would take a while to get use to this type of situation . He let her have her space . By the time they had gotten to his house , Kuki seemed more relaxed . Wally's younger brother , Joey , opened the door .

" Hi Wally . Hi pretty girl ." Joey flashed them both a smile of straight , white teeth

" Aww Wally Joey's gotten so cute ." Kuki's eyes sparkled

" Hey how does she know my name ?" Joey seemed puzzle

" Joey it's numbah 3 Kuki remember ?" Wally was surprised that his brother didn't remember Kuki , but hey it had been a pretty long time .

Joy put a finger on his chin , and started to think .

" Oh I remember you now . You're the girl that Wally use to have a big_"

Wally covered his brother's mouth .

" Crush !" Joey managed to yell

Wally mumbled a few things about dunking his brother in the fish tank later on .

" Come lets go inside Kuki ." Wally sounded a bit grumpy since Joey had let his secret out

" So you had a crush on me eh Wallabee Beetles ?" Kuki teased

" I still do ." his voice became softer

" Are you two gonna kiss ?" Joey watched them with pure excitement

" Joey go , and play with your Mario brothers or something ." Wally shot him a look that said " Scram ."

" Ok !" Joey jumped off the couch that he was sitting on , and ran up the stairs . Half way up he stopped .

" Oh I forgot ."

Joey ran back downstairs , ran up to Kuki , and gave her a hug .

" Aww thank you Joey ." Kuki hugged him back

Joey laughed , and snuggled his face against her chest .

" Hey Wally . You were right . Kuki has soft boobies ."

" JOEY !" Wallabee yelled " out !"

Joey snickered , and ran up the stairs . This time for good . Wally rubbed the back of his head awkwardly . His brother had just admitted a really embarrassing story . From under his bangs , he stared at Kuki , who was blushing like crazy .

" S..so…..you think I have…..a soft chest ?"

This was getting really awkward for Wallabee . Talking about girls was still sort of hard for him .

" Alright it all started when we were 11 . Numbah 2 , and I were talking about girls.." his story began

_Flashback ._

_A young wallabee was making paper plane sounds , and gun noises as a young Hoagie made Star War noises ._

" _Here comes dark vador , here to destroy you ."Hoagie mimicked the villan's voice_

" _Nevah ! Luke Skywalker shall stop you ." Wallabee said_

_The two laughed as they went on with their game . After a few more minutes of playing they both sat down on their bean bags as they munched on some chips ._

" _Hey Wally ? " Hoagie asked_

" _Yeah old buddy ?" _

" _You're the best friend that I've ever had ."_

_Wallabee smiled . He loved Hoagie a lot . As a brother . A great friend ._

" _You know come to think of it Wally , now that we're 11…we should start talking about different things ." Hoagie dunked his chip in salsa_

" _Like what man ? Boxing , wrestlers , Jackie Chan stuff , Star Wars ? You name it ." _

" _Girls ." Hoagie smiled sheepishly_

" _Bleagh ! " Wally spat his tongue out " no way ! I'll talk about anything except cruddy girls , and rainbow dorkies ."_

" _Even Kuki ?" Hoagie smirked knowingly at him_

_Even as kids , everyone in sector V knew that Wally had a thing for numbah 3 . _

" _Er….well…yeah I mean she is my friend , and all , but..why would I talk about her ?" a blush was forming on his face_

_Hoagie fell back on his bag laughing ._

" _I know that you like her ." he sang_

_Wally growled , and threw a bag at him . Hoagie continued to laugh ._

" _Stop it ! I don't like her that way ."_

" _Ok ok whatever you say numbah 4 ." Hoagie backed off_

" _Thank you ."_

_It was quiet for a few minutes ._

" _Wally ?" Hoagie asked again_

" _Yes ?" Wally gritted his teeth , hoping that he wouldn't ask another girl question_

" _Do you think girls have soft….chests ?"_

_Wally's eyes widened at his friend's question . How was he suppose to know ? _

" _I don't know ! The only person I know that has a chest is my mom , and I've never touched hers ." Wally was getting more , and more uncomfortable by the second ._

" _How about Kuki ? Do you think her chest will be soft ?" _

_Wally curled his knuckles around his beanbag . Was Hoagie trying to kill him or something ?_

" _I . Don't . Know !" he finally yelled " end of story ."_

" _Suit yourself ." Hoagie shrugged it off , and turned on the Game cube ._

_Wally was quiet for a minute . All this was way too awkward for him . Even though sometime in the future he might have thoughts , and feelings for a girl , right now he just wanted to be a boy . _

" _Yeah…."_

" _What numbah 4 ?" Hoagie turned his head away from the TV screen where the game was on_

" _She has a soft personality ,so I guess she could have soft_"_

" _Hi guys whatcha doing ?" Joey came in the room_

" _None of your business Joey ."Wally crossed his arms_

" _We're talking about girls ." Hoagie said _

" _What about them ?" Joey sat down_

_Wally groaned . This was not his day ._

" _Again none of your business ."_

" _Come on numbah 4 he'll eventually find out later on , so let's tell him ."_

" _Tell me what ?" Joey jumped up , and down_

" _We're talking about girls , and their chests happy ?" _

_Joey blinked a few times before giggling ._

" _Funny ."_

" _See I knew he wouldn't get it ."Wally was now getting grouchy_

" _Wally's wondering about Kuki's boobies ." sang Joey_

" _Shut up !" Wally screamed_

_Hoagie chuckled as he watched the two brother's fight ._

End of flashback .

" So that's how this whole thing began ." Wally took in a deep breath as he finished his last sentence

" Wow…" was all Kuki could say

The story was sort of long , so Kuki had went onto the couch , and curled up against it .

" You should be a story teller someday Wally . You'll be good at it ."

He let out a small laugh .

" So when's dinner ready ?"

" I don't know my parents aren't home yet , but they'll be here soon ."

" Cool so what do you wanna do ?" Kuki lied down on the couch , and put her head back

Wally then felt something go on in his stomach . His face went a bit hot .

" Wally ? Are you ok ?" Kuki sounded concern

Wally just stood there , staring at her . Kuki got up from where she was sitting , and walked up to him . She put a hand on his face .

" Wally you're burning up are you sure you don't have a fever or something ?"

Wally took her hand in his . Kuki saw a glint in his eyes .

" I guess I am burning up ." his voice sounded deep again

Kuki shivered at the sound of his voice . Wally looked at her again , and then started to lean in . Kuki's eyes widened a bit as his face came closer to hers . She relaxed though when his lips touched her . This kiss had a bit more passion into it , and a little bit of want . Wally pushed Kuki down on the couch , and hovered over her , not breaking the kiss . Kuki wrapped her arms around his neck , and kissed him back . Wally's hands made their way to the bottom of Kuki's shirt , and started to pull it off . Kuki didn't realize what Wally was doing until she felt the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt come off of her . Wally separated his lips from hers , and stared down at her .

" Beautiful ." he whispered

He gave her another kiss , more soft than the first one . Kuki didn't know what to do . She wanted to kiss him , but she now started to feel uncomfortable . After all , it wasn't so long ago , that a certain boy was trying to take of her clothing as well . She trusted Wally , she really did . But this was still a bit too fast for her .

" Wally ." she murmured

He didn't hear her . His hands went all over her stomach .

" Wallabee " she said a bit louder this time

Wally's mind was clouded by the desire that he wanted at the moment . No words went through his ear .

" Numbah 4 !" Kuki yelled

Wally pulled his head up , and stared down at her with his mouth hanging open . Kuki stared up back at him . Wally's eyes scanned Kuki from her face , to her bare stomach . The glint in his eyes was replaced with sorrow .

" Kuki ." his voice sounded faint " I'm so sorry ."

Wallabee placed his head above her chest .

" It's alright . I know how you boys are . Believe me I understand how you feel Wally , but I'm just not ready , and after the whole problem , and all I still need some time ."

Wally lifted his face up , and stared at her . She smiled at him while ruffling his hair .

" You know I wasn't playing on doing _that ._" Wally stated

" I know , but I'm just not ready to go a little over board yet ."

Wally smiled sadly at her . Kuki got up , and put her shirt back on .

" Can't you at least just sit here without a shirt ?" Wally smiled

Kuki laughed , and punched his shoulder . He really was a pervert .

" Not happening ."

Wally shook his head . Sometimes he really was stupid .

" I know . Sorry ."

" It's alright ."

They both sat there for a moment . Something struck Wally . For the past few weeks he had been trying to get Kuki in his arms , and now he finally has . He's liked her for years , and she must feel the same way , so why just keep on going on , and kissing like there's no spark ?

" _I don't want her to be my doll or something . I really do like Kuki a lot . Maybe I should try , and ask ."_

" Kuki ." Wally's voice was serious

" Yeah ?" Kuki turned herself towards him

" I know that we just started this little…fling of ours , and that you've been through a lot , but the truth is Kuki…" Wallabee took her hand in his " I've liked you for a long time , ever since I got to know you better ."

" Aw Wally ." Kuki sighed happily

" And I hope that you still feel the same way about me Kooks. "

" I do Wally . I've always had . As a friend , and a crush ."

" Then answer this next question with honesty ."

The Aussie took a hold of both of the Japanese girl's hands .

" Kuki..numbah 3….will you be my girlfriend ?"

Kuki let out a gasp . After all these years was he really asking her out ? At first when Wally started acting like this with her , she thought that he was just acting flirtatious , and playing with her . Now it was obvious . It was so obvious now that Wallabee had a thing for her . No not a thing he liked her he really , really liked her . And she felt the same way .

" Wally…numbah 4…."

" Yes…." Wally's green eyes started to shine

"…..yes…I will be your girl ." Kuki's eyes sparkled with joy

Wally let out a " Wahoo !" before bringing Kuki into an embrace . Kuki laughed as she hugged her new boyfriend .

" I love you Wally ." she cooed

" I love ya too Kooks ."

" Finally . I thought you two were never gonna date ." Joey yelled from upstairs

" Mind your own beeswax Joey ." Wally shouted

Kuki giggled , and stared at him . He was just so cute .

"_I'm lucky to have a guy like him ."_


	18. Chapter 18

" Aww little Kuki Wuki has a boyfriend ." Fanny said in a baby like voice

" Shut up Fan ." Kuki mumbled annoyed

So she was dating Wallabee now so what ? It was big news yes , but not like for the whole world to know . Kuki , and Fanny were in the girl's room , just fixing themselves up . The other girls in the bathroom heard their little conversation . Some stared , some glared , and some sighed . But most were happy . Everyone in the school knew that Wally , and Kuki were meant to be . Even the boys .

But Kuki didn't want a whole ceremony thing going on .

" Wally , and Kuki sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g_ouch !" Fanny was cut off when Kuki hit her in the head with her rainbow monkey bag . Thank god it was empty .

" Knock it off Fanny . I'm serious ." Kuki sighed " It feels so weird to have practically having half of the female race here hate you , let alone be happy for you ."

Kuki then took Fanny's hand , and rushed out of the bathroom . That was embarrassing . Panting , Fanny took out some lip gloss , and reapplied some on her dried up lips .

" You do know that lip balm is better ." Kuki eyed the strawberry flavored bottle of gloss

" Who cares ? I love strawberry , and Hoagie loves it ." Fanny giggled flirtatiously .

" Excuse me ?" Kuki sounded amused . She raised an eyebrow in interest .

As if she had let a huge secret out , Fanny squeaked like a mouse , and covered her mouth .

" Nothing , nothing at all ." Fanny kept her hand over her mouth . She sounded stressed out .

" Come on Fan let me know ." Kuki placed her elbow against the wall of lockers that was next to the bathroom door . Fanny wasn't going anywhere until she would spill . The Irish girl finally gave up .

" Alright . I surrender . Here I go ." she took a deep breath , and sighed . " Hoagie , and I kissed yesterday !" she blurted out

" What !? " Kuki's mouth fell open . Did ms all tough , and mighty just say that she just kissed the goofball yesterday ? Oh was she gonna have big news for the guys .

" You , and Hoagie as in numbah 2 ?" Kuki's mouth was turning into an excited grin

Fanny nodded , a look of fear painted on her face . Kuki stared at her friend for a few minutes before bursting out into a girlish scream .

" How cute ! Fanny , and Hoagie sitting in a tree K_" Fanny quickly slapped her hand over the Japanese girl's mouth .

" Say another word , and I'll rip your mouth off . I'm serious ." Fanny glared .

Kuki nodded in fear . Fanny let her breath again .

" You do realize that Abby is gonna kill you right ?"

" What do you mean ?" Fanny was now confused " she won't have to know ."

" True , but she has a crush on him ." Kuki had a sing a long voice .

" How do you know ?" Fanny frowned again while crossing her arms .

" Don't you see ?" Kuki laughed " the way they look at each other it's so obvious , and Abby is always sort of shy around numbah 2 . They so have the hots for each other ."

Kuki had no idea that she was breaking Fanny's heart . Until she saw numbah 86's lip tremble .

" Oh . Oh Fanny I'm so sorry ." Kuki apologized with sorrow " I had no idea that you liked him so much ."

Kuki wrapped her arms around her friends waist , pulling her into a hug . Fanny's childish crying stop .

" Thanks numbah 3 ." her voice was small .

" Hey what are friends for ?" Kuki held her tighter

" But next time think first before you talk with that small mouth of yours !" she suddenly screamed

Kuki put her hands up in defense , and backed away from the steaming operative .

" I think I'm gonna go now ."

Numbah 3 scurried off .

…..

" Aw come on guys . I don't wanna go to the stupid mall ." Wallabee whined to his friends who were dragging him by the feet .

" Well numbah 5 says to get your act straight shorty , 'cause we're going ." she let out a grunt as she tugged on his tough , brown shoe .

" Numbah 4 she's right stop acting like a child , and get your act together . You're embarrassing me ." Nigel motioned to his girlfriend who was looking at some R rated lingerie .

" I say dump the fake airhead . Cree asked her what 62 divided by 2 is , and she answered 30 ." Abby stated .

" So ?" Nigel sounded dumb .

" So ? So !? Is that all you can say mr Uno . You're dating a girl , who can't tell the difference between a mouse , or a Chihuahua , but she knows how to please a guy ? Ugh you are so gross ." Abby ended her story .

" Exactly , numbah 5 tell us how , and where do you know about Julia's life ?" Hoagie seemed interested .

" Cree , and I saw her at the La Moon lounge . Cree had a date there , and I was with her because I was the one who had the car . Anyway I had told Cree about Julia , and she decided to tease her by asking her these questions . She did , and that was her answer . "

" Wait ." Hoagie's eyes were wide now " isn't La Moon lounge for ages 18 , and up ? "

" It is ? " Abby sounded shocked ." Oh ho ho Nigel's gonna wanna hear this . I bet she smokes her head off or something ."

" Or she could be making out with another guy ." said a familiar voice .

" Hiya sis ." Abby waved to her sister .

" What do you mean by that Cree ?" Hoagie asked sounding calm . He was now over his crush on Cree , but he did still have day dreams about her .

" I saw Julia the other day kissing , and having some fun with a guy who works at the lounge . Man are you sure she's only like 16 ? Cause the way she was acting with the guy , only a 21 year old could do that ."

" Julia's cheating on Nigel !?" Abby screeched . Now this was news that she wanted to hear .

The gang stared at Cree with her eyes goggling out of their heads .

" Julia's a_" Cree cut Hoagie off .

" Yep . One messed up chicka . I suggest that you better tell Nigel Luvo pants over there before he gets hurt ." Cree jerked her thumb towards Nigel who was sighing , and smiling at his cheating girlfriend .

" With pleasure Cree ." Abby was smiling like a man who had just gotten the secret formula to something big .

" Wait a second Cree since when do you help us ?" Hoagie gave her a suspicious look .

" Since I've grown out of that stage . Sheesh I'm 20 years old now ." Cree shrugged "man he still is as weird as ever ." Cree mumbled the last part as she walked off .

Abby's smile was plastered to her face . There was no way that she wasn't gonna tell this to her leader .

" If you all will excuse me I have some news to tell ." she kept her smile on her face as she slid away from the group .

Hoagie , And Wally stared at her while she ran towards Nigel , screaming the news .

" Do you think he'll take it well ?" Hoagie eyed his friend .

Wally shook his head .

" Beats me . Come on lets go I'm so hungry dude ."

" Why numbah 4 ?" Hoagie asked . Not that he was surprised . He was always hungry himself .

" Because I didn't eat anything since breakfast . I missed lunch ." Wally's face turned into a gloomy frown .

" Don't worry we'll go get something to eat . Let's go , food court's only a foot away ."

" Alright . It's about time I'm so hungry I could eat a_" Wally was too busy talking about his lunch to see the person in front of him .

They both fell backwards against the marble floor . Wally rubbed his neck , and got up . He didn't look happy .

" Hey watch it ! Are you blind ? Don't you see where you're going_" Wally was yelling at the person , but stopped when he saw who it was .

Kuki winced . Not only because of the fall , but because of Wally snapping yelling at her . Wallabee look horrified .

" Kuki ! I'm so sorry I swear I thought you were someone else ." Wally pulled her up .

" I guess next time I'll wear some armor around you ." Kuki laughed . She still sounded a bit shaky from the shock .

" Lets start over . " Wally cleared his throat " hi babe what's up ?" he ended it with a kiss .

" Fine Wally . Just out shopping ." Kuki smiled at her boyfriend .

" Hi numbah 3 ." Hoagie greeted .

" Hey numbah 2 ." Kuki nodded .

" Who are you shopping with ?" Wally asked .

" I'm with Fanny . "

" Fanny !?" Hoagie hollered in surprise .

Kuki , and Wallabee stared at him in shock . What was he so happy about ? Hoagie quickly decided to change the subject .

" Ahem . I mean oh what a surprise ."

Wallabee smirked .

" He likes ms panties in a knot ."

Kuki giggled , covering her mouth .

" She's not that bad . She's pretty sweet ."

" Oh sure . For making out ." Kuki's eyes twinkled .

" Huh ?" Wally grabbed Kuki's wrist " what are you talking about ?"

Kuki let out a " eep ," and covered her mouth again .

" Oh shoot she's gonna kill me . Fanny told me not to tell ."

" Tell you what ?" Now Wally was in his nosy mode .

" She , and Hoagie kissed . " she admitted ." Oh darn it here I go again ."

Hoagie was as red as a rose .

" I think I shall leave now ."

The blushing teenager ran off faster than the wind .

" We're not done here Hoagie I'll get you later ." Wallabee shouted after him ," but right now I want to visit my girlfriend ."

" I agree . Let's get out of here before Fanny comes , and murders me ." Kuki took Wally's hand , and ran as fast as Hoagie had did .


	19. Chapter 19

The sector V leader took off his sunglasses as he wiped his eyes . Tears poured out of them . Abby had come up to him , and had told him the news .

_Flashback ._

_Nigel was smiling , and being is usual calm self . He was watching his girlfriend , Julia , looking at some lingerie ._

" _I can just already see how she'll look in those outfits in my head . Stunning ." Nigel closed his eyes as he savored his naughty thoughts ._

_He was brought out of his fantasy world when he saw Abby running towards him . She looked happy ._

" _Numbah 1 ! Numbah 1 . Ya gotta listen to this ." Abby panted " ms Julia's got an interesting story ." _

" _She sure does ." said Nigel looking at her with a sly look " and she has a lovely look ."_

_Julia noticed Nigel staring at her , and smiled seductively at him . Abby stuck her tongue out in disgust ._

" _Look I know that you like her , and all , but you gotta here me out Nigel . Julia's cheating on you ." _

_Nigel snorted out a laugh , and started cackling like an idiot . Abby glared at him . _

" _Oh come on numbah 5 is that all you got for humor ? Seriously if Julia was cheating on me , which she isn't , wouldn't she be secretly seeing someone_" Nigel turned his face towards his girlfriend to check on her . What he saw made his voice die out ._

_Julia was flirting , and getting all close up on an employee at the store . _

" _Behind my back ." Nigel squeaked out ._

" _I warned ya . That girl's dirtier than my dad's boxers on a Saturday morning ." _

_Nigel felt water well up in his eyes . Seconds later he was bawling like a baby ._

" _Why Lord why ? " Nigel hung his mouth open as he sobbed , " and she was going to wear her new nightgown tonight ." _

_Abby soothingly rubbed his back . She really did feel bad for telling him the truth , but he had to know before the matter would get worse ._

" _I know it's hard sport , but someone had to tell you ." _

_Nigel opened his mouth to say something , but nothing came out . Instead , he gave up , and brought his gaze down to his shoes ._

" _Thanks…Abby ." he sounded mopy ._

_Abby left her friend alone as he started crying over his back stabbing girlfriend ._

End of flash back .

Nigel put his glasses back on after taking in one more deep breath . He had to move on .

" Well I guess it was for the best . I mean if Julia really was the type to play with your heart , then I guess I had to know sooner ."

" _Thanks numbah 5 . I owe you ."_

Nigel dusted off some pretend dirt off his shirt . He put a finger on his chin ; he held a thinking gesture .

" Now where can I find a girl that can be amazing , gorgeous , fun , yet of course _true _?" he wondered to himself .

A young girl with black-brown hair walked passed him , swaying her hips side to side . Nigel raised his eyebrows .

" Perfect ."

…..

Sweat dripped off of his face , his hair moved side to side with each hit he gave to the bag . Muscles would flex as he jerked his fists to the rough piece of fabric . Wallabee let thick breaths escape his mouth as he hit the punch bag .

He was at his private gym , that was in the basement of his house , letting off some normal steam . No trouble just working out .

" Dang . This bag is really….stiff ." Wallabee grunted to himself . " it's almost as hard as Nigel's bald head ."

" I agree with you on that Wally . " a cute voice chirped .

Wally turned around , and saw Kuki giggling at him .

" Hi Wally ." she waved her hand at him .

" Hello there ms Kuki when did you become interested in watching me fight ?" Wally asked in amusement .

" Since now ." she walked up to him , and wrapped her arms around his neck .

Wally gave her a smile , and kissed her sweetly . The sweat from his face felt a little weird against Kuki's lips , but also gave her a feeling of pleasure . Wallabee pulled away from her after a few minutes of kissing .

" As much as I would love to kiss you right now I have to clean up . I swear I'm a mess ." Wally shook his head , sending drops of sweat flying everywhere .

" Wally ? Do you think that Fanny , and Hoagie really kissed ?" Kuki suddenly asked .

" I really don't know Kooks ." he replied " you know I suck at these questions right ?"

Wallabee really did . Even though he had a girlfriend now , he still had trouble answering questions that had to do with love .

He heard his girlfriend sigh .

" I just hope that it's just a small fling ." Kuki sounded disappointed .

" Why is that love ?" Wally put a glove wearing arm around her shoulders . " don't tell me that you like Hoagie now ."

" No ! Of course not . Wally how can you even think that ? I mean Hoagie , and I are just friends . I would never , ever do that , plus_"

Wally put a finger on her lips . She would talk too much sometimes . He let out a chuckle .

" I get it . So tell me why do you really hope that it's just a fling ?"

"Abby likes him ." Kuki blurted out .

Wallabee stared at her with a shocked expression . Did he just find out the truth about numbah 5's feelings about numbah 2 ?

" Abby likes…our numbah 2 ?" his voice sounded like he had just heard the most amazing news in the world .

Kuki nodded , and then covered her mouth .

" She's gonna kill me . " Kuki whimpered . " I wasn't suppose to tell ."

Wally couldn't help , but laugh at how simple minded Kuki was . No one should ever keep a secret with her , but her reaction to when she would say them on accident was just so darn adorable to him .

" Don't worry Kuki as long as I'm here , I won't let anyone touch , or hurt you ."

"_Especially a certain sleazebag who nearly took one of the most important things to her ." _Wallabee mentally growled at the memory of the jerk Michael . If it wasn't for the high costs of murder , he would have had Michael going straight from his house to the graveyard . Not wanting to remember that thought again , he shook his head again , and wrapped his strong arms around Kuki .

She sighed as she breathed in the smell of his cotton tank top .

" I really love this shirt on you . I wish I could have it ." she mumbled against his chest .

" Want me to take it off ?" Wally had a suggestive tone .

Kuki blushed a bit .

" No ."

" I don't mind ."

Wallabee pushed her back , and slipped his shirt off . Kuki's eyes went as wide as lemons , and her mouth fell open .

" _Sweet rainbow monkeys ! Since when did Wally have such a hot figure ?"_

Wally smiled to himself . He knew that Kuki couldn't take her face away from his manly figure .

" Wally . Since when did you become so…strong ?" Kuki couldn't resist the urge to stroke his toned skin .

" Since I reached puberty ." he flexed his arm muscle .

Wally started to play with the fabric at the end of Kuki's shirt .

" I did what you wanted by taking off my shirt , so I suggest that you do me the same ."

" Wallabee !" Kuki playfully slapped his hand away ." you already saw me without my shirt on once , isn't that enough ?"

" Nope ." his hand reached for her shirt .

Kuki let out a little scream , and ran away from her boyfriend .

" Get back here Kuki Sanban !" Wallabee ran after her . He was gonna get that shirt . One way , or another .

…..

Abby kept on texting Hoagie . For 4 straight hours she was texting him , and he wasn't replying .

" Dang it . What is that boy up to ? I texted him a minute ago , and still no reply ; he usually is pretty quick in his texts ."

Abby then heard some noises coming from outside . Curious , and somewhat suspicious , she went up to the window to see what was going on . She moved the curtains aside , and peeped her head out . It was Hoagie , and Fanny . Abby raised her eyebrows .

" What's wonder boy doing with ms grump ?"

Fanny was giggling as Hoagie talked to her . Each time he would whisper something into her ear , she would giggle even more . The paper cup of water , that was in Abby's hand , was scrunched up .


	20. Chapter 20

Nigel kept on following the new girl like a little puppy . A smile was on his face .

" I hope she notices me ." his voice was in a sing a song tone .

The girl's hips moved in a way that would make any guy drool . Her closed eyes , and confident smile made her look even more stunning . I know you want me by Pitbull started to play .

" That's not my ringtone is it ? Hoagie better not have changed my ringtone again , or I'll_" Nigel was about to say when the tone stopped .

" Hello ? " said the girl in a very soft , yet sexy voice " oh hi Larissa how are you ? Mhm I'm fine too . Are we on for tonight ?.....great girlfriend . Bye ." she hung up .

Nigel kept a good distance so that he wouldn't blow his cover .

" Sweet sweet music from my darling angel . It makes me wanna sing ." the love struck boy put his hands against his beating heart . " I must make her mine ."

Numbah 1 danced off , following the beautiful girl .

Wallabee's house .

Kuki was still trying to get away from her perverted boyfriend . Not so much luck .

" Come on Kook's no one's home , and Joey's taking a nap ." Wally shouted from behind her , still running .

" No !" Kuki whined .

It was just like the old days when Wally would sometimes get annoyed with her , and chase her around . Kuki smiled at the memory .

" It was a pretty good time ." she said to herself .

Wallabee was getting closer to her . Soon , she would not be wearing her green t shirt .

" I have to hide otherwise who knows what Wally will do to me ."

When she heard Wally's voice again , she jumped into the laundry room . Wally , who was running at full speed , forgot that he was chasing her , and ran straight into his brother's bed room .

Bam !

Numbah 4 fell face flat onto his brother's bed . A groan was heard from the covers .

" Even as a teen I'm still the unlucky one ."

Kuki heard his whining , and started to feel sorry for him . She came into the room .

" Aww I'm sorry Wally , but you have to know that I need some privacy ."

Truth was Wallabee wasn't that upset , but Kuki's pity for him gave him an idea .

" I know Kooks , I know . I'll just lie here all alone , and you can go , and play with your….whatever you play with . I'll be fine ." he made his voice sound down

Kuki sat on the bed , her hands started to rub his back .

" _Ooh I love his muscles ."_

" Pwease don't be mad at me Wally . I'll make it up to you somehow ."

Wally just loved the massage that he was getting . He added that to his little plan .

" Kuki ? Could you go a bit higher please ?"

" Sure ." the clueless girl moved her hands a bit more up his back .

" More ."

Wally kept on telling her to move her hands up until they were around his neck . That's when he jumped up , and pinned her down . Kuki let out a surprised scream .

" I gotcha !" Wally sounded like he had just gotten a rare bug or something .

Before Kuki could move , Wally ripped her shirt off . Kuki's creamy skin turned scarlet .

" _Gee no wonder I always got kidnapped as a kid ." _she thought sarcastically .

Her shyness then melted away as Wally's warm kisses covered her neck , jaw line , mouth , and face .

….

Abby felt like ripping Hoagie's guts out .

" _Whoa hold up numbah 5 . If Hoagie's just a friend why are you getting so worked up about him , and Fanny together ? I thought he was just a friend …..wait a minute ." _Abby remembered .

Her memory drifted off to that day when Hoagie had come to her house .

_Flashback ._

_Hoagie had seen Abby fallen asleep next to her game controller , and smiled . He picked her up , and had carried her to her room ._

" _Sweet dreams Abby ."_

_And he kissed her on the cheek ._

End of flashback .

Abby's mind froze on the last part . The kiss . Ever since that kiss she had been acting awkward around numbah 2 . Now she realized it .

" Holy crud . I have feelings for Hosgie ."

Back to Wallabee .

A content smirk was on numbah 4's face . His job was done . Kuki was covered in kisses , and hickies from his assault . Kuki's lips were also a bit swollen .

" I don't know about you , but I liked that a lot ." Wally said flirtatiously .

Kuki just let out a shy giggle . Truth was she had enjoyed it . She loved Wallabee's company . As much as his kisses .

" Well you got me . Now could I please have my shirt back ?"

" Nope ." Wallabee held his head up high , and proud like a chief .

" Wally . Come on what if your parents walk in on us ?"

" If you want to get it back it will cost ya ."

" What ?" Kuki huffed .

Wally pointed to his cheek .

" A kiss ."

" Fine I will ."

Kuki leaned in , and gave Wally a small kiss on his cheek . Then he pointed to his lips .

" Here ."

She kissed his lips . Again he pointed to his chin .

" There ."

This went on . Kuki had kissed his cheek , lips , chin , neck , forehead , and nose . Wallabee was really liking this . She was up to his shoulder when she had realized what he was doing .

" Wally !" Kuki shoved him back , causing him to fall backwards onto the bed .

" What ? Does it hurt to want some love ?" he asked his girlfriend .

Kuki hmphed , and turned her back to him . Wally wrapped his arms around her waist , and nuzzled her neck .

" I'm sorry Kuki . Will you forgive me ? Please ?" Wally begged .

Kuki sighed , and patted his head . Sometimes he was just too adorable .

" Fine . I will ." she turned around , and smiled at him .

Wallabee kissed her nose , and got off the bed . He picked up her shirt , and tossed it to her .

" Thanks ." she said while slipping the shirt over her head .

Wallabee put his top back on too .

" If you'll excuse me now I have to go , and take a shower ." Wallabee walked out of the room .

Kuki took that as a note to leave .

…

Abby grabbed her jacket , and stomped down the stairs .

" Who does that red head think she is ? Boyfriend stealer ."

" _God look what I am saying ."_

Picking up her father's baseball bat , she slammed open the door , and continued to stomp out of the house . Hoagie was in trouble for sure tonight .

" Hoagie P Gilligan I hope that you're not afraid to have your head battered because numbah 5 has a few words to say to you_" Abby stopped mid sentence when she saw that her two targets weren't even at the bushes anymore .

" Well….numbah 5 always liked a good hunt ."

Abby kept her cell phone nearby just in case her parents would call her .

……

Nigel was still following then new girl around the mall . It was a never ending invisible chase .

" I must know her name . She's so lovely ." he sounded like a love struck man .

The girl took a left into the ladies room . Nigel stopped right in front of the door .

" Go in , or not go in ?" Nigel wondered .

" Hey kid ." a voice barked ," no boys allowed in there ."

Nigel spun around , and came face to face with a mall cop . The cop was probably about the size of the Eiffel Tower .

" Y…yes officer..sir ?" Nigel smiled nervously at the towering cop .

" I'm a woman !" she replied .

Nigel felt his legs go jello .

" _Why are some woman so terrifying ?" _he thought in terror .

" Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave before things get nasty ."

" Um…s..sure yes I will . Have a good day ." Nigel waved goodbye to the cop before running for his life .

" My God ! She was even scarier than that baby robot thing I fought when I was 10 ."

Nigel jumped into a Hot Topic store , and popped his head out . The beautiful girl had exited the bathroom , and was heading for the escalator .

" Here I come honey ." Nigel sang .


	21. Chapter 21

_Swish . Slash . Bash ._

Abby swung her bat left , and right . When she would find Hoagie , she was seriously gonna beat up some bones , and maybe flesh tonight . Unfortunately for her it started to rain , but luckily she brought a rain coat with her .

" Now why did I even bring it with me ?" she wondered , " it wasn't even gonna rain today ."

Yet she shrugged , and continued her hunt for Hoagie . Lots of houses had their lights of , making the search more difficult . Abby was gonna be gone for a while . Time was passing by , and still no Hoagie . Abby finally stopped after a few more minutes of walking . The bat in her hand fell below her ankles .

" Why am I doing this ?" Abby felt confused .

What was the point of wondering around in the rain , and searching for a friend that probably had gone home ? Getting to her senses , Abby sighed , and turned to the direction of her house .

….

Nigel was still on his little girl hunt . No luck so far . His new boo was busy looking at makeup .

" I see she's at least a bit more decent than Julia ." Nigel kept on looking at her while hiding behind some clothes .

Right when he said that ,the cute girl bent down , revealing some blue lacy underwear that showed from under her skirt . Nigel mentally had a nosebleed .

" Oh my knicker backers !"

The British teen _really _wanted to get to know her now . Adjusting his shirt , and glasses , Nigel walked up to the girl to see if he could get his flirt on .

" Hi ." Nigel greeted in his best deep voice , " What's a girl like you doing in a place like this ?"

The girl turned around , flashing her green-silver eyes at him . She giggled softly .

" Well I'm here shopping . What are you doing here may I ask ?"

Nigel felt his face heat up . So far so good .

" I couldn't help but notice you . I may sound forward , but you my dear are stunning ." Nigel pulled down his sunglasses to show off his blue eyes .

The girl seemed impressed .

" I'm Maria ." she breathed into his ear .

" Nigel ." he replied in the same tone .

Maria led numbah 1 to the back of the store .

….

Kuki was walking home from Wally's house . The whole way she feeling her neck , and face . The hickies were still here .

" I hope mom , and dad don't have a spaz attack ."

The rain had lightened up to a small drizzle , so Kuki didn't worry about wearing a jacket . She liked the feel of the soft rain on her skin . It would also help to cool down her burning skin from when she was blushing . Something started to move in her pocket . Kuki took out her cell phone .

" Hello ?"

" _Hiya numbah 3 it's me Abby can you come over ?" numbah 5 sounded depressed ._

" Sure , but do you mind telling me what's wrong ?" Kuki asked worried .

" _I'll tell you when I get there bye ." she hung up ._

Kuki put her phone back in her pocket .

" _What could Abby be so upset about . Rarely she just keeps all her emotions in ."_

The Japanese girl kept on thinking about her friend's problem as she continued to walk .

15 minutes later.

Kuki got to Abby's house. She knocked on the door. A red cap poked out from the side of the creaked open door.

" Kuki?" a small voice asked.

The squeakiness in Abby's voice surprised Kuki. Abby never had such a…girly voice.

" It's me numbah 5." Kuki started to get concerned.

"Hi numbah 3." The smallness still in her voice.

Kuki walked in through the now fully opened door . She gasped when she saw Abby.

" Whoa numbah 5 what's up?"

Abby's eyes were red like as if she were crying; her hair was also open, and all tangled up.

" Hoagie's up." Abby sniffled ."let's go upstairs, and I'll tell you about it."

Still worried, Kuki followed Abby up the stairs.

…..

Wallabee walked out of the shower all freshened up . For the first time, he had taken the risk , and had used his father's aftershave . The Aussie looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, and whistled .

" Darn do I look good or what?"

" Smashing." Joey's voice came from behind the door.

Wally turned around .

" Joey! Don't do that. You always scare me like that."

Joey cackled before running off. Wallabee grumbled some stuff about his annoying little brother to himself. He picked up his phone, and dialed in Kuki's number. After a few rings she picked up.

"_Hello?" _

" Hey babe." Wally greeted in a Husky voice," where are ya? I've been missing you like crazy. I really wanna see you. Wanna come over?"

"_Um…er Wally I would like to, but I can't. Girl stuff."_

"Aww do you have to? I put on this new aftershave that I think will be irresistible for ya."

Kuki blushed over the phone.

"_Wally. I'm at Abby's house. She's not feeling too good."_

Wally immediately changed his tone of voice.

"_Kooks what's wrong?"_

" She's fine really. She's just emotionally hurt. Boy problems."

Now it was Wally's turn to blush. He hated it when girls would talk about boy issues in front of them, even mention it.

" I'm convinced. So I'll see you later then?" he asked hopeful.

" Sure. Bye Wally." Kuki hung up the phone.

" Thanks for staying numbah 3 I was really in a tight spot." Abby had turned over, and had placed her feet on her pillow.

" What are friends for. So let's get talking." Kuki took a seat next to Abby's bed.

" Speak."

(Sorry if it was not too good.)


	22. Chapter 22

(Thank you all so much for the reviews, and everything. I'm so glad that you like this story. If you have ideas, please let me know. Thank you very much .)

" It all started with Fanny. Just a few hours ago when it was raining, I heard giggling coming from outside my window. I went to check it out, and there I saw them. All lovey dovey. It made me sick." Abby's hand was in a fist.

Kuki didn't say a word.

" I wanted to go give Hoagie a piece of my mind. I know I sound stupid, but for a reason I just got really jealous when I saw him with her. What I'm trying to say here Kuki is that…I have feelings for numbah 2."

Kuki didn't seem so surprised. She already knew that her friend had a crush on her fellow operative.

" Awww don't be sad numbah 5. It will all work out. Why don't you just talk to him without breaking his bones."

Abby groaned, and buried her face into her pillow.

" I can't numbah 3 don't you get it? If I tell him that I like him he'll probably just wanna stay friends. I can't handle that." Abby's eyes started to get a bit watery.

Kuki put a hand on her shoulder. She knew how loving someone felt.

" Do you want me to talk to him?"

" Are you crazy? No way !" Abby yelled

Kuki sunk back into the chair, startled by Abby's outburst.

" Just a thought."

Abby calmed herself down, and sat back on the bed again.

" Sorry Kuki…..do you think it could work?"

" Sure, plus even if he does say no, which he probably won't, I'll try to make the blow seem a bit easier to handle."

Numbah 5 laughed at how innocent, and naive Kuki was acting.

….

Nigel held on to Maria as they dragged themselves out of one of the dressing rooms. The breathing was rigid, their clothes messed up, and their face hot, and red.

" Oh Nigel. How is it that you know how to please women?" Maria asked breathlessly.

" I guess it's just my specialty."

" Will you please make me yours?" Maria begged while holding on to the collar of his shirt.

" I would love too."

Maria smashed her face into Nigel's. The two kissed with deep passion. The kiss was short though, because a shoe was thrown their way.

" Hey! If you're gonna snog go somewhere else. This is a public place." The shopkeeper yelled at them.

But right after he had yelled at the two teens, a pretty scene girl walked up to him, grabbed him, and kissed him violently. The shopkeeper fell into it.

" Look who's talking." Nigel said annoyed.

Mari giggled, and just pulled Nigel out of the store.

Few hours later. Nigel's house.

The gang had finally gathered at their leaders house to discuss what they had all done today. It was sort of a daily thing that they would do to keep in touch. Kuki was sitting next to Wally with her hand in his. Abby sat next to Hoagie , but kept her head down. Nigel was standing up.

" So…who goes first?" he asked.

Hoagie raised his hand.

" I ate tacos."

Nigel threw a tissue box at him.

" I told you to stop eating those. You're gonna turn into Godzilla again."  
Hoagie started to bawl.

" Now..do we have anyone here who actually did something useful?"

No one raised their hand. Nigel sighed, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

" Then I'll start this chit chat." Numbah 1 pulled his pants up a bit.

The gang looked at him with curious eyes.

" I have a new girlfriend." Nigel's mood went extremely gleeful all of a sudden.

Agreements were heard through the room.

" Everyone meet Maria."

Maria walked in from the room door. The team was silent.

" Um numbah 1? Why is there a girl here with her…lumps sticking out?" Hoagie innocently asked.

" All girls have lumps silly." Kuki said without thinking.

Wally nearly spit out the soda can he was drinking from. Abby smacked her palm against her face.

" Will you all cut it out. Maria excuse my barbaric friends. They haven't seen beauty before."

" Hey watch what you say baldy." Wally threatened.

Abby smirked.

" I'm not bald! If you look closely I have some hair fuzz growing out." Nigel swung his fists in the air.

" Oh I'm so hot. I think I need to cool off." Maria gasped.

The flirty girl started to undo the buttons of her blouse. The group started to shield their eyes.

" Hold up ! Watch where you flash those things girl." Abby felt disgusted.

Maria giggled before she turned around to kiss Nigel.

" Sorry. I didn't know I was this hot."

" If you all will excuse me I must go, and barf now." Wallabee stood up to leave.

" I'm coming with you." Kuki stood up as well.

Looking pleased, Wally took Kuki, and left the room.

The remaining teenagers were quiet.

"….I just remembered…..I have to go have my daily snack." Hoagie exclaimed.

" Yeah numbah 5's gonna leave too."

They both stood up, and left the room.

Once they were alone, Nigel gave Maria a very mischievous look. Maria giggled again as Nigel wrapped his arms around her body, leading her to the couch.

…..

" Oh I'm so hot. I need to cool off." Wallabee mimicked Maria.

Kuki kept on laughing at how silly Wally was being. Just like Maria had done, Wally opened his hoodie up. The only difference there was that he had a smooth chest to show. And muscles.

" Wally you're gonna make me cry." Kuki was holding her stomach.

" Why Kooks what did I do?" Wally freaked out, not knowing Kuki's figure of speech.

" No silly. I meant from because of all this laughing."

" Oh. Phew." Wally wiped off some pretend sweat of his forehead.

Kuki, and Wally were just walking around the neighborhood bored out of their heads. They had no idea what Hoagie, and Abby were doing, and they wouldn't dare go back into the house that Maria, and Nigel were in.

" Wanna go to my house? No one's home." Kuki offered.

" I have a feeling you knew what I was thinking." Wally took Kuki's hand in his.

Without waiting another second, Wally started to run down the street.

" I'm not a doll you know." Kuki was trying her best to hold on to Wally without falling.

" I know that, but I just have an adrenaline rush right now."

In a matter of minutes they were at Kuki's house. The Japanese teenager took out her house keys, and opened the door.

The house smelled like chow mien , and fresh air.

" Mmmm what's your mom cooking?" Wally sniffed the air.

" Chow mien."

" Chow what?" Wally sounded confused.

" It's like noodles, but they're fried."

" Ohh. That sounds good. Could I have some?"

" Sure."

Kuki walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a plate, a fork, and a spoon from the cabinet. Going up to the stove next, she took a handful of noodles with a spatula, and plopped them on the plate. The food was already warm, so Kuki didn't bother to warm it up. Kuki put the plate of noodles in front of Wally who was sitting at the table.

" I hope it tastes at good as it smells."

Wally dug his fork into the pile of noodles. He took a bite. It was amazing.

" Wow Kooks this is great. Your mom's an awesome cook. We should get our moms to trade recopies sometime."

" _Ugh I sound like a woman."_

Kuki grinned as she watched Wally dig into the meal.

After he was finished, Wally took the plate, and utensils, and put them in the sink.

" Now that I've had my dinner. Now I want dessert."

" Which is….?" Kuki asked.

" I think you know." Wallabee grinned devilishly at her.

Kuki laughed shyly before she backed into the wall. Wally walked up to her, and trapped her against the wall. His lips were quickly on hers. Kuki kissed back while putting her arms around his shoulder blades. Wally pushed himself up against Kuki, loving the feeling of her against him. Kuki sighed, and put her hands on his shoulders. He was feeling tempted again. Wally let his girlfriend breath for a bit by kissing down her neck. Kuki was also started to feel the heat now; her hands were going up Wally's hoodie.

" I think we should go somewhere more appropriate for this." He replied in a raspy voice that made Kuki shiver.

Wallabee picked Kuki up, and carried her to the back of the living room. He placed her down on the couch, and once again captured his mouth in hers. Butterflies were going everywhere in Kuki's stomach.

" _How does he know how to make me shiver?"_

Wally's hands went up Kuki's sweat shirt, crawling slowly up her skin. The Sheila shivered from his tickling hands. The Aussie took a hold of her bra, and pulled it. Kuki jumped a bit.

" Help me here Kooks. How do I undo this? " Wally breathed in her ear.

Rose was on Kuki's face.

" What was in that chow mien flirt powder?"

…..

Abby still hadn't talked to Hoagie. And she wasn't planning to anytime soon.

" That jerk. When will he start to get the fact that I like him?"

" _Hold up numbah 5. Hoagie doesn't even know that you like how can you expect him to get it?"_

Abby pressed her head against the cushion of Nigel's sofa. She, and Hoagie were still there since they didn't feel like going anywhere.

Nigel walked out of the room all giddy. A goofy grin was on his face.

" Maria…you really know how to turn me on." Nigel chuckled like a lunatic.

Abby pushed her face more into the cushions.

" Shut up numbah 1."

" What's with you?"

" Nothing. I'm going home."

Abby marched towards the door. Right when she opened it, her foot stopped half way across the door. Abby stared at Julia who was standing in front of her, and by the way her eyes were throwing daggers, numbah 5 could tell that she was pretty ticked off.

" Uh oh."


	23. Chapter 23

(Woot over a 100 views. Thankies X3.)

" Where's Nigel?" Julia asked in a angry, and demanding voice.

" Uh he's…he's….busy…" Abby rubbed the back of her head.

" Yeah right like I'll believe you ms tattle tailing_"

" Numbah 5 what's up? Who is it?" Hoagie walked in the room.

Julia eyed them both like a hawk.

" Hello pretty lady." Hoagie purred, " how can I assist you?"

Abby punched him behind the head.

" Ow." Groaned Hoagie.

" This is Julia Nigel's _ex-_girlfriend."

Hoagie got the message. The scared to death look on his face proved it. A second after that he started to blabber.

" Nigel Uno as in the Nigel Uno? Aw no he's not here. He moved to Antarctica years ago. He's currently leaving with the penguins, and fishing for tacos_no I mean fish. Yes fish. Yes Nigel Uno_"

Julia had a look on her face that said " Who let the looney in the house?"

To everyone's dismay Nigel came in the room. And he was a mess.

" Hi guys. I'm so happy right now I could just sing again."

Abby gritted her teeth together.

"_This is not good."_

…..

" Wally someone could walk in on us. My sister's gonna be home soon." Kuki warned Wally who was currently nibbling on her ear.

" I don't care." He growled," I want you."

" At least let's go to my room."

Wallabee wasn't listening. Passion had taken over him. Kuki could have sworn that she heard the straps of her bra rip.

"_I love him, but I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet."_

Then _knock knock _went the door.

" Get lost !" Wally screamed.

" What? Who's in there? How dare they tell me to get lost from my own house."

" Shoot!" Kuki hit Wally in the head with a pillow.

" Why did you hit me?"

" Because my dad's home."

Wally's face went white.

" Hide me Kooks. For the love of chow mien hide me."

The door had opened already. Mr., and Ms. Sanban eyed the two teens suspiciously.

" Kuki what is the Beetles kid doing here?" Ghenki questioned her daughter.

" Um…..Wally, and I were…practicing for a play…."

" Then why did he yell at me to get lost?" Mr. Sanban wasn't pleased.

" That was a part of my line." Wally managed to sqeak.

The grumpy father said some words in Japanese as he marched up the stairs. Ghenki noticed the plate in the sink, and smiled.

" Did you two have some of my chow mien?"

Kuki nodded. Wally shook his head.

"I didn't mean to. I was just so hungry Ms. Sanban. I'm sorry really I'll_"

Ghenki started to laugh.

" Wallabee you're so silly. It's alright. Help yourself. I'm glad that you liked my cooking."

Wally's color returned to him again.

" Thanks Ms. S"

Kuki had feeling that her life was over.

" Ms S……I like that it sounds so cool."

" Mom." Kuki whined.

" Why don't you two go up to your room, and play. I'll bring some snacks in a few minutes."

Ghenki went into the kitchen. Kuki could not believe it. Her parents actually trusted her?

"_If only Mushi were that easy to convince."_

A tug on her arm snapped her out of her trance.

" We can finish this later. Wann go see what the guys are up to?" Wally suggested.

" Sure that sounds neat. Hey mom hold the treats. Wally, and I are going to Nigel's house."

" Ok sweetheart. Wally come back anytime for my chow mien." Ghenki answered from the kitchen.

" Thanks Ms. Sanban." Wally replied.

The two left.

…..

Left right, left right. That was the only way Abby could turn her head at the moment. Julia to Nigel. What was gonna happen now?

" Nigel Uno. How dare you leave me like this. Are you going to believe that lying witch or me?" Julia made her way towards Nigel.

" Julia how nice to see you again." Nigel was too happy to think about how he was going to plan his funeral.

" Don't give me that crud Uno. I know you have a girl in that room."

" Nigel baby ready for part 2? I've got some tasty lip gloss that needs to be sampled." Maria's sexy voice came from the other room.

Julia's face turned red.

" Hey witch! Get out here now!" she shouted.

Maria rushed out of the room. Arching her eyebrow, Maria stared at Julia.

" Nigel who is this?"

" I'm his girlfriend." Julia stood in front of Maria.

" Oh no." Abby sighed.

" His girlfriend? Nigel I thought you were single." Maria eyed her boyfriend.

" Whaaaaaa…." Nigel kept on cackling like a fool.

Julia snarled before she slapped Maria in the face.

" Oh no you did not just slap me you cheap hooker!" she snapped

Julia pulled her hair.

" Don't call me cheap man user."

The two girls started screaming, and clawing at each other.

" I always thought girl fights were always hot." Hoagie answered in a low voice.

Abby stepped on his foot. Hoagie whimpered while he held rubbed the injured spot.

" Just shut up fool."

.....

So far, Wally, and Kuki had been walking for about 10 minutes now. Nigel's house was a bit far.

" Do you think Maria is still there?" Kuki questioned.

" Beats me. I do hope she's gone though." Said Wally.

None of them said much for the rest of the walk. After a few more minutes of walking, Nigel's house came into view. A black car was parked in front of it.

" Didn't know Hoagie had a new car." Kuki exclaimed.

" That's not Hoagie's car." Wally stared at the mysterious vehicle.

" Then Abby's."

" No Kuki. That car doesn't belong to anyone that we know of." Wally started to have a funny feeling about the car.

" Maybe they have relatives over."

" True." Kuki's answer calmed Wally down a bit.

He would have remained calm if a big teenager hadn't stepped out of it.

" Kuki hide." Wally pushed her into a bush.

Numbah 4 put his pair of green eyes through the bush. The giant teen was eating an apple.

" When I get my hands on Nigel Uno he'll pay for hurting my girl." The boy's voice was very deep, and gruff.

" Oh shoot. Nigel is so dead." Wally whispered.

Too bad for them the teen looked their way. Wally felt his heart fall from its place.

" Hey you. Kid what are you doing there? Come out." The huge guy demanded.

Trying his best not to turn into a puddle of himself, Wally stepped out of the bushes.

" Stay here Kuki."

Kuki watched from behind the branches of the bush.

" Please don't do anything reckless." She pleaded.

" What do ya want mate?" Wally stepped in front of the teen.

" You Nigel Uno?" the bully stared down at him.

" What if I said I was him?"

" Then I'd do this." The teenager grabbed Wally's collar, and slammed his body against the car.

Kuki had to bite down on her arm to keep herself form screaming.

" Now I'll ask again. Are you Nigel Uno, or not?" the boy yelled.

Wallabee curled his hands into fists.

" I'll tell you something. I know where he is."

" Go on." The bully calmed down a bit.

" He's right here." Wallabee punched the teenager hard in the face.

The boy fell over, hitting his back against the car. Kuki stood up from behind the bushes.

" We better go inside." Kuki whispered.

Wally followed her.

Nigel's house.

" I said get away from him." Maria snapped at Julia.

Julia was losing her patience. If a girl was gonna steal her man, she would get them back.

" Then I leave you no choice then." Julia pulled her phone out from her shirt.

" What are you doing?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

" You'll see." Julia dialed a number.

Due to the silence of the room, everyone could hear the beeping from Julia's phone. No one was answering. Julia's cocky face turned into a frown.

" Why isn't he answering? Pick up stupid" she cursed at her phone.

" Are you talking about knuckle head out there?" An Australian accent asked," cause he's as dead as a fish."

Julia spun around. Wally, and Kuki were standing at the door.

" Oh hello. I didn't know you had all of your friends here Nigel." Julia didn't look too joyful.

" Who's outside?" Nigel wanted to know the story.

" Some bully wanted to beat the crud out of you, but I took care of him." Wallabee flexed his arm.

" He pretended that he was you, and nearly risked his life for you." Kuki put a proud hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally squeezed her hand gently.

" Ok enough mushy talk. Nigel is it gonna be me, the girl who knows how to please, or ms fake?" Julia jerked her head towards Maria.

Nigel's eyes went left, and right.

"_This is so hard. They both are so mouth watering."_

" Both?" Nigel hoped.

The whole room glared at Nigel.

" Maria." Nigel hid his face behind his glasses.

Julia screamed in frustration. Devastated, she stomped out of the house. That was gonna be the last time Sector V would see Julia.

" Yay. Weird girl is gone." Hoagie started to do a dorky dance.

" Numbah 5 like." Abby agreed.

" Uhuh. No stupid girl. Uhuh." Wally sang.

The blonde teen started to break dance across the room.

" Go Wally. Go Wally." Kuki cheered.

Everyone then started to say," go Wally."

The dance was going smoothly. Until Wally accidently kicked Nigel's mom's vase into the sky.

_Crash._

The vase was in pieces. All of the teenagers stared at the broken antique in silence.

" You're gonna have to pay for that you know." Nigel told Wally.

( Sorry I took so long. Here's a notice. I might end this story soon. Maybe, but don't be sad, cause I'll be starting a sequel where they'll be adults. Which means more action lol.)


	24. Chapter 24

"Please, please can we go to the beach?" begged Hoagie who was clinging onto Nigel's leg.

" Knock it off man. I don't like the beach." Nigel tried to shake Hoagie off of his leg.

" Man even as a teen you're still the same I'm-the-leader-and –have-a-stick-up-my-butt." Abby complained.

Nigel gave Abby a long stare.

" Is that true Abigail?" Numbah 1 walked towards her.

" Yep. And I'm glad I've said it." Abby seemed relieved.

The bald boy prepared to yell, but sighed.

" Hoagie we'll go. Just please get off my leg."

Numbah 2 let him go.

"Yes!"

Hoagie started singing " We're going to the beach."

…..

" Dang it. Stupid Nigel, and his stupid vase." Wally grumbled as he counted his savings of 50 dollars.

" It's not that bad Wally, and remember good things always come to people that do good." Kuki assured him.

" For once what you said makes sense."

Kuki playfully slapped the back of his neck.

" Stop that."

Kuki got out a large beach bag from her closet. Wally, and Kuki were at her house to hang out. And make out a bit. Nigel had texted them about the beach. Surprised, they both started to get ready.

" I still can't believe that Nigel wants to go to the beach." Kuki exclaimed still surprised.

" I know I really want to go." Wally said from behind her.

" What do you mean?"

Numbah 4 wrapped his arms around numbah 3's waist.

" Because I get to see you in a bikini."

Kuki wiggled out of his hold.

" Pervert." She joked.

…..

Everyone had taken Cree's car for the day. Since Cree was no longer on the evil side, Abby decided to bring her sister along too. Fanny, and Rachael would be coming too.

On the way there, Abby was trying to listen to Hoagie, and Wally's conversation. Kuki was busy listening to her i-pod, and Nigel was driving. Cree was talking on her cell.

" Seriously dude? You, and Fanny made out?" Wally asked.

" Yep. Plus my parents love her. Tommy's mouth was open for hours when he saw Fanny."

Abby gritted her teeth together.

" That's cool man, but are you sure that Fanny is the girl for you?"

" What do you mean by that?" Hoagie answered.

" I mean what if there's another girl that likes ya?" Wally was secretly referring to Abby.

" Who else would like me? And there's no way that Abby would. I mean she's my friend. Dating here would feel…weird."

"_He's right this will never work."_

Abby pressed her mouth together to prevent tears from falling.

…..

After a few parking tickets, and running over a few trash cans, Nigel parked the car near the beach smoothie shack. Cree stepped out the car, and stretched.

" Nigel you suck at driving." Cree commented.

" It's not my fault that a certain girl didn't want to drive." Nigel motioned towards her.

"Hmph." Cree ended the discussion.

" I love the beach. I remember I use to pretend to be a princess." Kuki said in a happy voice.

" I know. You wanted me to be your prince." Wally got out of the car.

" Hi everyone." Rachel greeted walking up to them.

" Hi Rachy." Hoagie replied.

Rachy was Rachel's new nickname. Hoagie chose it.

" Everyone I have a surprise. You'll not guess who else I brought with me." Rachael's eyes were shining with excitement.

" Who?" Nigel asked.

" Come on out." Rachel called to a trash can.

From behind the can appeared an old face. All of the kids gasped.

" Chad!? Is it really you?" Abby exclaimed in deep shock.

" I thought you were gone." Hoagie kept on blinking at numbah 274.

" It's me in the flesh." Chad's voice had gotten deeper.

Although Wally was in her mind, Kuki couldn't help, but drool at Chad. Abby, and Rachael were in the same mode.

" _I have a feeling that my feelings for Hoagie have decreased." _Abby thought.

"_Oh my gosh. He's so hot now." _Kuki sighed in her mind.

" _I can't believe I'm saying this, but Chad has actually gotten attractive now." _Rachael noted to herself.

Chad hadn't changed much over the years, but he had gotten cuter. His blonde bangs had gotten longer which gave him a fringe that covered his left eye. His body had also gotten more muscular; a little six pack was forming on his abdomen.

" You've all grown up too. Nigel I see you're still bald." Chad flashed a clean white smile.

The teenagers laughed at their old friend's remark. Nigel frowned, and crossed his arms.

" I shaved it. I'm growing some fuzz."

" Yeah sure numbah 1." Abby teased.

" Let's go in the water. I'm anxious to see Kuki in a bathing suit." Wally winked at his girlfriend.

Kuki giggled while blushing at the same time.

" Wally's right. I want to get some hot dogs."

The kids walked towards the sand leaving Nigel, and Chad by themselves. When they were a bit far away, Chad nudged Nigel.

" So numbah 4 finally let his feelings for numbah 3 out?" Chad had noticed Wally's naughty gesture.

" Yep. They've been dating for about a week now, but things seem to be pretty heated."

" That's cool." Chad put on some sunglasses, and walked toward the others.

" Hey! That's my look." Nigel scolded Chad.

…..

The beach, the best place to be with your friends. Except if you're Nigel Uno of course. The British boy glared at his jolly good friends who were playing, running, and laughing around the waters.

" What's so good about this dump? The only thing good here is the girls in bikinis." Nigel was lucky that no woman around to hear him say that.

Then a sight so tempting caught Nigel's attention. Maria sunbathing with her bikini top off. She was lying on her stomach.

" There is paradise." Nigel stood up.

Numbah 1 got up his best manly walk, and trotted over to where Maria was. Nigel felt saliva drip from his open mouth.

" This is so amazing." His greedy eyes trailed down Maria's body.

Maria's eyes were closed, so she didn't notice Nigel standing there. She sighed in relaxation.

" Oh now that's a turn on." Nigel spoke a little too loudly this time.

Maria opened one lovely eye, and moved it up to Nigel.

" Hola material caliente." Nigel's stomach heated up at the sound of her voice.

"_And she speaks Spanish. Boo-ya!"_

"Hola mi nina hermosa." Hoping that his Spanish classes would wow the ladies, Nigel put his foreign tongue into action.

" My, my mr. Uno. I see you like to learn different languages." Maria stood up.

"_Gaaaaaaaah!" _Nigel's mind started to yell.

For his sake Maria still had her bikini top on.

"_She must have tied it back on when she saw me." _Nigel's heart rate slowed down.

" So Nigel….want to go to a private part of the beach, and let me teach you…..the language of love?" Maria cupped his jaw line once she walked up to him.

"N…now?" Nigel twiddled his fingers.

" Mhm. Now." Maria kissed his earlobe.

The devil on Nigel's shoulder was shouting yes, and the angel on his other was shouting….yes too.

" Let's go my love." Nigel picked up Maria bridal style, and they both anxiously left to get to their " lesson."

…..

Kuki walked out of the dressing room, dressed in a rainbow colored bikini. Her creamy white skin fit perfectly with the suit. A few boys, who were passing by, whistled at her.

" Hey cutie. Wanna come over to my place?" one of them called over to her.

" Dude I saw her first."

Kuki giggled as the two boys began to fight over her.

"_I'd love to see the look on Wally's face if he saw this." _

" He already has." Came a voice behind her.

Kuki spun around, and saw Wally standing there. His arms were crossed, and he had a toothy grin.

" Those two are lucky that I'd go to jail if I'd rip their eyes out, but I gotta admit I don't blame them. You're one sexy little thing."

Kuki felt shivers go through her spine, and stomach. Wally would sometimes throw some good lines at her, but the way he eyed her up, and down gave her a tingle. A strong one.

" I'm not that good looking Wally. Abby's the one with the body." Kuki shyly rubbed her arm.

" I think you've forgotten who's your boyfriend. I'm yours not Abby's." Wally assured, coming up to her, and bringing her into his embrace.

" Wallabee we're in public."

" Oh come on like no one doesn't make out on the beach." Wally groaned while he chewed on her ear.

Kuki giggled before slipping out of his hold. She loved his affect on her, but not when they were in a public area. Wally tried to hold her again. She stepped back. He smiled at her from under his long bangs. While she turned to leave, he grabbed her again; his hands were right under her torso.

" Wally." Kuki whined.

Wallabee nuzzled his face below the back of her neck.

" I'm not letting go Kooks." His voice was muffled up since his face was in Kuki's skin.

" We can do this later." Kuki assured.

" I can't wait that long." Wallabee said in a low voice.

His hands slid higher. Kuki squeaked, and jumped out of his arms again.

" You pervert!" she yelled playfully.

Wallabee wiggled his fingers, and kept the same sly look on his face.

" Just wait until tonight. I'll get cha."

Kuki just rolled her eyes.

"_Now I know why I should be afraid of him sometimes."_


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone had a real good time at the beach. Nothing really special happened after that. Abby was still a bit depressed about what Hoagie had said in the car, but she got over it when Fanny and Rachael came. Wally spent most of his time bugging Kuki with his perverted jokes. Nigel and Maria..well…let's just say when they came to hang out with the guys they were both quite messy.

Chad, Fanny, and Rachel left together when it was time to go home. Cree left by herself since she had a date.

It's 9 pm and the team's at Hoagies house. The boys were watching _Men in Black._

" This movie is so childish. We gentlemen do not want to watch men in tuxedos shooting aliens." Nigel showed off.

" What did Maria do to you hit you with a gayalizer?" Hoagie snorted at his own lame joke.

Wally rolled his eyes and opened up his hoodie.

" I'm going to bed. This movie's as old as the mold in our old bathroom. Night."

" Where are you going numbah 4? _Kuki's _room?" Hoagie started laughing out loud.

Nigel eventually joined in.

Annoyed, Wallly stormed down the hall. To the room where Kuki was.

"_So what if I want to see my girlfriend. It's none of their business."_

Not bothering to knock, he opened the door only to have him regret opening it.

Kuki's back was to him and she had nothing on except her matching set of an orange and black bra with frills and underwear. The shirt above her head told Wally that she was just changing.

"_Holly tomato paste!" _his mind shrieked.

" Abby is that you?" Kuki asked turning around with the shirt halfway down her body.

Wally couldn't answer. All he could do was stare at his pretty girlfriend.

" Abby? Hello?" Kuki pulled the shirt completely down," why aren't you answering_Wally!"

Kuki fell back onto the bed in shock; her cheeks were flaming red.

" Why in Hoagie's lunchbox didn't you say it was you?"

" S….sorry…"

Wallabee just stood there, staring at moving. If he moved a muscle, he would probably be ripping that shirt off.

" I think I'll go now." Wally turned around to leave.

Kuki then had a little idea in her mind. She decided to toy with her boyfriend for a bit. Slowly getting off of the bed, Kuki walked a sexy stride towards Wally, giving him a seducing look.

" Did you like what you see Wally?"

The muscles in his arms and legs tensed up.

" Do you want to see it again?" Kuki ruffled her hair and shot her hip out, lifting up her shirt.

"_Sweet mother of God please don't let me go insane." _Wally begged, his hands beginning to tremble.

" I wouldn't mind showing off Wally. Isn't that what you want?" Kuki was now right behind him; her body was pressed up against his back and her breath was hitting his ear.

" It's late. I think I shall go to bed." Wally shot his hand for the door, only to have Kuki grab it.

" Don't go. I'm lonely." She pouted batting her eyelashes

Kuki gently pushed him to the ground and settled herself on top of him. Wally curled his hands into fists. He didn't want Kuki to push him to do something that would bug her later, but at the same time it felt sooooooooooo good.

" Come on Wally _relax."_ Kuki cooed as she rubbed her face against his strong chest.

" Kuki," Wally managed to say; his voice was low and raspy," you do realize that if you let me do what I want I might do something that you'll later on regret."

" Don't worry silly. I trust you." Wally felt sort of glad to hear her high and jolly voice again.

Hoping for the best, he rolled over and trapped her beneath him.

" It's good that you do 'cause I'm gonna make you same my name."

The Aussie ripped off her shirt and gawked at her figure, memorizing every color and detail of it. Very slowly, he kissed her stomach. Kuki giggled.

" You're tickling me."

" Like I said I'm gonna make you say my name tonight." The breath from his mouth hit her skin, making her stomach flutter with butterflies.

Wallabee picked her up and carried her to the bed.

" Are you sure that we should do this at Hoagie's place?" Kuki asked him while he took off his sweatshirt.

" Please. With the mind Hoagie has we'll be giving him something to remember."

The blonde slid into the bed while pressing himself up against Kuki. His mouth was an inch away from hers.

" Ya nervous?" Wally breathed against her lips.

" Kinda." Kuki answered sheepishly.

" Good. You better be." He joked while pecking her lips, then trailed down to her cleavage.

Kuki started to shiver a bit. She was comfortable with Wally, but he had never gone that far before.

Wally nuzzled her chest softly and kept his face there.

" So soft…" he moaned.

They were like that for a few minutes. Kuki realized that Wally was strangely quiet after a little.

" Wals?" she whispered.

A snore was her reply. Kuki held back her laugh and relaxed her head against the pillow.

" I think he'll get me tomorrow."

Kuki fell asleep quickly. Thing was Wally was still cuddled up to her.


	26. Chapter 26

( I know, it's been a while since I posted, but here's a nice long chapter for you al, btw, one of you told me about a dance with Taio and Kesha's dirty dancing song. I'll consider that thanks . Enjoy the story for now.)

It has been three months since Kuki and Wally have gotten together. Their relationship has gotten stronger and more serious. Besides that night at Hoagie's, the two haven't went far, sure they've made out here and there but that's it. Abby and Hoagie are still friends; however, Abby still hopes for a relationship. Also, things seem to be working out great with Nigel and Maria. She took him to meet her family one night; they loved him. Getting to the point, these past months have been great for the Kids next door.

Today, April 24th, is Abigail's birthday. Which means a lot of work for the young teens.

Hoagie is currently running around the house, panicking about not getting Abby's present on time.

" She's gonna kill me. There's no point to it tonight I shall be a corpse." Hoagie exaggerated to Wallabee.

Wally was downloading some songs for the big event. They were both at his place.

" If I were you man I wouldn't break a sweat. Abby isn't the type to get all sissy on you, now if it were Fanny then yes you would be dead."

" Not helping numbah 4. I need to get her something fast."

Wally did want to make a suggestion, but he was worried that it would be too much. The idea came to him a few weeks back.

_Flashback._

_The Aussie was talking a walk in the April rain one evening. Kuki was hanging out with some old friends, Hoagie was busy with….he didn't know, and it was the night that Nigel was going to meet Maria's family. So he decided to just kill time._

" _I cannot believe I'm saying this but if only Joey didn't have to go to that stupid Power Rangers birthday party." _

_Wally sighed and pulled his hoodie over his head. Wet locks covered the blonde's face._

" _Wait a minute. Abby didn't say anything at our meeting today. Maybe she's free. I'll go see her."_

_So Wallabee went towards Abby's house. _

_It was getting colder as the minutes passed; Wally couldn't feel his fingers. _

" _Never knew numbah 5's house was this far."_

_Then in the distance, Wally noticed a hooded figure sitting on a step in front of a house. Numbah 4 noticed that the house was Abby's._

" _Who's that?" Wally asked himself._

_He walked closer to the mystery person, only to figure out that…it was Abby._

" _Abs?" _

_The hooded girl looked up with a tear streaked face. _

" _Hello Wally." Her voice was dry._

" _Abby what's up with you?" Wally sat next to her on the step._

" _Crud. Just cruddy crud." _

" _That's my phrase." Wallabee chuckled._

_Abigail glared at him. Wally took note that she wasn't in her playful mood._

" _Doh.. sorry numbah 4 it's just that life's not been well lately."_

" _Family troubles?" _

" _No…more like love troubles."_

_Perfect. The topic that Wally sucked the most in._

" _Err…well…how can I help?" this was tough for the Australian boy._

_Abby stood up, towering over her friend._

" _If you really want to help, tell that goggled jerk to open his eyes a bit!" _

_And she stormed off into her house without another word. _

_Wallabee replayed the scene in his head a few times before finally getting it._

" _She's gonna thank me on the day of her birthday." _

End of flashback.

" Any ideas numbah 4?" Hoagie's face was an inch away from Wally's.

Wallabee grimaced and shoved his best friend away.

" Unless I become gay someday, don't come up to my face again. I swear you looked like you wanted to snog me."

" Well I am a good kisser." Hoagie joked.

Wally made a gagging noise.

" Just shut up and go fine your girl a gift."

" Roger that.." Hoagie was about to leave when something struck him, " wait…my girl?"

Wally mentally smacked himself in the head.

"_The dope doesn't know yet."_

" What I meant to say was that she's your pal, buddy, girl. Go get her a gift."

Hoagie smiled and closed the door.

Wally threw himself onto the couch and sighed.

" There are times like these when I want to strangle that punk."

….

" Kuki, why in the world are you so happy today?" Abby asked her friend who was humming a song and looking through expensive dresses.

" Because silly, it's gonna be a great day today."

Wallabee had called her up and told her to keep Abby away from her house where the party was to be held. Kuki was delighted and knew that the mall was the best place to go. Not only would Abby be able to get fixed up and find a dress, but she would also give the Japanese girl some ideas for a gift.

" Is Wally taking you out on a date?"

Kuki giggled girlishly.

" No. Even better."

Now Abby was really confused.

" _I've never seen a teenage girl be excited about something that doesn't have to do with a boy."_

" Hey Abigail what do you think of this dress?" Kuki was holding a sparkly red dress in front of her.

Numbah 5 was star struck by the lovely ensemble.

" Kuki I love it, but there's no way I could afford it. It's two hundred dollars."

Numbah 3 winked at her friend and motioned to the salesperson. It was Chad.

" You're kidding me? _Chad _works here?"

" He's been here for about a week now. Maybe he decided to girl it up a bit."

Chad noticed the girls and waved.

" Kuki, Abby what's up?"

" Hi Chad. We're good. Just looking for some things."

Secretly, Kuki had arranged the whole thing up. Chad knew about Abby's birthday so he took over for his friend to give Abby an advantage on getting what she wanted. It was a part of Kuki's gift.

" Pardon me for saying this but couldn't you've at least worked at a men's store or something?" Abigail smirked.

Chad crossed his arms and smiled.

" Trust me. This job is worth it, especially since so many eye candy come by."

Abby playfully punched him.

" Mind your own business."

Chad stuck his tongue out at her.

" As much as I would love to watch this kid fight, we need to find you a dress Abby." Kuki grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the dressing room.

" Oof!" Kuki pushed Abigail into the dressing room a little too hard, causing her back to hit the wall.

" Sorry numbah 5, a little jumpy," Kuki closed the door, " try the dress on."

Abby calmly exhaled before slipping off her clothes and putting the dress over her head. What she saw in the mirror stunned her. The dress reached above her knees and held on to her curves perfectly; she felt like a movie star. The sparkles on the dress reminded her of diamonds and the way one side of the dress went higher than the other gave her the feeling of a tango dancer.

" Mariah Carey eat your heart out."

Kuki knocked on the door.

" Abby do you like it?"

Abigail opened the door with pride. Numbah 3 gasped in astonishment. She had never seen her friend look so good.

" Numbah 5…..it's gorgeous."

" You think so ?" Abby spun around, flashing the outfit.

" I know so!" Kuki squeaked.

" What's up here_" Chad froze in his place when his eyes landed on Abby, " dang girl you've got it going on."

" Oh stop it. I don't look that good."

" Believe me you do. If you weren't a bit young, I would date you on spot." Chad winked at her.

Abigail blushed.

" Don't push it pretty boy."

" Come on. Let's go fix your hair. Oh and Chad we're so buying that dress." Kuki was already dashing towards the exit of the shop.

" Kuki are you nuts!"

"_Oh wait I forgot she is."_

" Don't worry Abs. I'll give you a full discount. How about….one hundred and fifty dollars?" Chad requested.

Abby's heart fluttered.

" _Don't lose the offer girl take it."_

" Deal." She responded urgently.

" Sweet. Let me keep the dress hear so you won't have to carry the dress around. Just give me your credit card."

" I've already got it out." Kuki handed her card to Chad.

" Oh no Kuki there's no way I'm letting you pay for it_"

" Too late she already has." Chad handed Kuki back her card.

" Thanks Chad. See you later."

" Bye Chad. Thank you so much." Abby followed Kuki, who was already out of the shop.

" Later Abby."

As she left, Abigail daydreamed about herself in that dress.

" Oooh I'm gonna love this."

…..

" You got a Spanish speaking dj!" Nigel yelled at his girlfriend.

" Nigel please calm down. I swear he was the only one that my parents were willing to pay for."

Numbah 1 rubbed his temples in frustration.

" Maria I love you, but sometimes you can be an airhead."

The Spanish beauty huffed.

" Well excuse mr. Perfect, at least I don't have a pole up my butt all the time."

" You think I have something up my butt? I don't wear a thong."

Maria blushed and growled.

" Estupido!"

She walked off, heels clicking against the brick pathway of Abby's house.

"….why do her hips have to move so perfectly." Nigel's perverted mind returned.

Something hard then fell on Nigel's foot.

" Ow!"

One of the speakers had fallen from the dj's hold. The dj gave Nigel an apologetic look. Nigel just frowned at him and stomped off, leaving the poor dj in the clouds.

…

Kuki had put Abby through manicures, pedicures, hairstyles, and makeup styles. The African American didn't know how much more she could take.

" Am I getting married or something, why is all this necessary?" she asked while a lady was straightening her hair.

" You'll have to wait Abigail." Kuki was getting a manicure.

Abby sighed and closed her eyes.

"_Sometimes, that girl can be a handful."_

….

Hoagie was standing in front of his house. He was still in the rut on what to get for Abby.

" I got her an I-phone last year, this time I should get her something really special." He told himself out loud.

" Tell her you love her." Someone said.

Hoagie looked at his surroundings until he spotted Rachel coming towards him.

" Hey Rach."

" Numbah 2, you may not know this but…Abby thinks differently about you."

" What do you mean?"

Abby thinking differently about him? That made no sense.

" Did I do something wrong?"

Rachel walked up to him.

" Yes and no. You're a great friend Hoagie, honest; however, you really need to get the signs a girl gives you when she likes you."

Hoagie's face lit up.

" You're saying that…"

" Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." Rachel was happy that her friend was getting the point.

" I knew it. I knew that Fanny liked me like that."

Rachel's smile faded.

" _That idiot!"_

" No Gilligan," she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought her face close to his, " Fanny does not like you like that at all. Don't you get it? Abby, _Abigail _Lincoln, numbah 5, likes you!"

Hoagie didn't say a word. All he did was get out of Rachel's grip and ran.

…

4 pm.

The party would take place in 3 more hours. Everything was just about ready, except for the food that would arrive at Abby's place soon.

The dj was playing One more time by Daft Punk on his set.

Wallabee entered through the open door of the house as he carried an ice cooler.

" K mate. Brought the cooler. Need anything else?"

" Thanks Wally. I owe you." Nigel called from upstairs.

Numbah 4 took that as a no.

" See at the party bro."

Wallabee left the house and started going to his own. When he was halfway down the sidewalk, a memory hit him.

" Kuki…" he breathed.

That night was never brought up again. The memory wasn't a bad one, in fact it was a great one, but Wally and Kuki never thought about it. Until now.

" She was beautiful."

He remembered her white skin, smooth curves, touchable hips, and of course how much her chest had grown.

Tingles went through him like bolts of lightning.

" Please be home Kuki." He hoped.

His walking had turned into sprinting.

…

" But I don't want to stay at Cree's." said Abby.

Kuki was pushing her into Cree's car. They were in front of her house; Abby's sister knew the plan as well.

" Come on sis. I want to spend some girl time together." Cree smirked at her little sibling.

" And I have to take a shower, you don't want to play with Mushi right? Right, so get in and have fun."

Abigail gave up much to her disappointment and sat in the back.

" Blow me up with a laser gun and I'll shave your head while you're asleep." Abby warned.

" Don't worry Abs, I let go of my guns a long time ago."

" Bye you guys." Kuki waved to her friends as the car drove off.

Right after Cree's blue corvette disappeared, Wally appeared.

" Kuki." He gasped breathlessly.

" Hi Wally."

Kuki skipped up to her boyfriend and embraced him tightly.

" I missed you my little orange rainbow monkey."

Wallabee groaned against her shoulder.

" Couldn't you've at least called me snuggykins or something? You know I hate that name."

Kuki giggled and let him go.

" How's the party going?"

" Exactly as planned. You didn't blabber out the surprise like you usually do right?"

Kuki gently punched his shoulder.

" Wally. I'm not that big of an airhead."

" I'm just kidding love." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

" Sadly I can't visit long, I gotta go take a shower and get ready."

" Same here, I just wanted to see you." He pecked her lips.

Kuki deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. Wally cupped the sides of her head, loving the feeling of her ebony locks.

" We better not kiss here. Let's go to your room." His voice was raspy and low against her mouth.

Numbah 3 blushed as Wally lead her into her house, and up the stairs.

Ignoring the death glares mr. Sanban shot him, Wally brought Kuki towards her room, went in, and locked the door right after.

" Just take your shower hear." Kuki joked.

" I guess I will." Wallabee said seductively.

Kuki laughed and hit him with a pillow.

" Pervert!"

" What is going on in there!" mr. Sanban demanded behind the door.

" Nothing dad, Wally told me a funny joke." Kuki told him.

Wallabee waited for Kuki's dad to leave before he pounced onto the bed, bringing Kuki down with him.

" I love you." He told her as he coaxed her cheek.

" Me too."

They both stayed in that position for a while; Wally hovering over her and Kuki staring up at him. The geisha then noticed her partner's hands slowly pulling up her top.

" _Should I let him?" _Kuki thought to herself.

" _Of course you should."_

" _What!"_

" _I don't know."_

This was always how Kuki would think. She would listen to her other self.

Her shirt was off by the time Kuki came back to her senses.

" I…I don't know if this is the right time." She whispered to Wally who was running his fingers over her stomach.

" Please…let me have you for just one moment." Wally's mouth covered hers in a long kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

" Cree, there is no way in heck that I'm going to sit there." Abby stared at the horrifying site of her sister's salon set.

" Don't be silly, I need to fix you up."

" My hair's already straightened and my nails are soaked in nail polished," Abby gazed at her shimmering red nails, " what else is there to do?"

" Makeup." Cree pulled out a tube of mascara from her left jean pocket and a tube of lipstick from her right.

" Oh no, I'm not letting you barbitize me." Numbah 5 backed up until she hit the wall.

" If you don't want me to get the laser guns, you better sit your little butt down." Numbah 11's eyes shined with mischief.

" I'm ready to shoot and receive lasers from you, but not to sit in that nightmare."

" Stop yapping and let's get beautifying." Cree dragged her little sibling by the arms towards the chair of doom.

"_Kuki….I'm gonna kill you."_

….

"Wally stop, my dad could walk in on us any moment." Kuki begged her boyfriend who was nibbling at her collarbone.

" How can he? The door is locked."

" With my mom's hair pin."

Wallabee sighed and rolled onto his side; his white top was off.

" Ya know Kooks, I think whenever I want to kiss you, let alone touch you, someone has to interrupt us."

" No one bothered us that night." Kuki had gotten off the bed and was gathering her shower supplies.

" I fell asleep. That doesn't count."

Kuki laughed softly and went up to numbah 4.

" We will have some time to ourselves sometime, just be patient." She pinched his cheek.

Even the thought made Wally excited.

" You better get going, don't want to miss the big party."

" I thought I was gonna take my shower here." Wally winked.

Numbah 3 through a sponge at him.

" Get out before my dad turns you into sushi."

Wallabee got off the bed, put his top back on, and jumped out of the window; Kuki's balcony wasn't too far from the ground.

" I think I shall call him spider man from now on."

….

The house was just about set for the party. All of the foods were set on the long table in the now empty living room, red and blue balloons hung from the chandeliers and corners of the walls. A shimmering silver banner that said " Happy birthday Numbah 5, aka Abby," hung above a red couch that was set for the birthday girl and her close friends.

Nigel was apologizing to Maria on the phone.

" My sweet nightingale, please accept my apologies and come back to me." Each word was said with such emotion. It was as if Shakespeare had possessed the bald boy.

" _I don't know Nigel…but if you could stop by my place after the party, then maybe I'll forgive you." _Maria purred the last part.

Numbah 1 knew what she meant. He chuckled.

" Oh I'll be there. See you tonight love."

" _Teyamo Nigel." _

" Me too Maria."

He put down the phone, happy that he'd gotten his girlfriend back.

" I'm such a ladies' man."

Nigel started hoping up and down; it was some sort of dance he did. In the middle of his fiesta, the dj walked in with a stack of cds.

" Senior where do I put these?" he asked in a thick Spanish accent.

The crazy teenager was still dancing.

" Just put them on one of the chairs, I'll take care of it."

The dj was about to leave when Nigel stopped his insane moves, spun around and started freaking out.

" What! You. Know. How. To. Speak. English?"

" Si, I'm not that dumb." The dj replied smugly.

" Aiy caramba," Nigel held his head, " after all these times of doing sign language, I figure out that _you _can actually speak with me?"

The Spanish boy nodded.

" I need a drink."

Nigel stumbled towards the kitchen, still in shock from what he just witnessed.

" He's funny." The dj mumbled to himself as he went back to work.

…

" Mushi, get your tushy down here before I come up and drag you down myself!" Kuki screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

" Don't get your panties in a knot sis," Mushi answered with mischief as she appeared at the top of the staircase, " I just want to look good."

" Please, you want to look nice for Sandy."

Mushi and Sandy's crush had developed over the years. Soon, they started hanging out and later on, they bought each other rings, from a vending machine, and had a fake wedding. Even though they were both only twelve.

" So? He's my future husband, remember?" Mushi flashed her silver ring.

" How could I forget," Kuki retorted sarcastically, " you made me the priest."

" Kuki, Mushi, you're gonna be late let's get going." Ghenki called from the living room.

" Party time!" the two sisters said in unison.

…

" Joey, I'm not buying you a cruddy hot wheel set!" Wallabee grunted while he tried to pull his brother away from the toy store.

" But I want one, mom said I could."

" You're eight years old now for God's sakes. Be a man."

It was no use. Joey's feet were glued in front of the display of toys.

" You're so mean," Joey started to cry, " I hate you!"

Guilt hit Wallabee like a bullet from a gun. Although he wasn't a huge softie, except for when he was around Kuki, he hated to see his brother sad. With a sigh, he took the little boy back into the store.

…

"Abby you look gorgeous." Cree blew a kiss at her masterpiece.

Numbah five was wearing a pair of comfy, yet chic black heels that matched her glittering dress. Cree had curled the ends of Abby's straightened hair, making her look majestic. The teenager's once plain face was now covered in the just right amount of makeup. Red lips, long eyelashes, pink blush and a little black eye shadow made Abigail shine.

" Cree….I don't know how to thank you." Abby spun around in front of the large mirror, letting her dress flash twirl.

" Just saying so is fine. Now let's get you to your date."

Abby froze. This was not a part of the story.

" You did all this for a stupid date!"

Cree laughed like a queen and pushed Abby towards the door.

" Trust me, you won't be disappointed."


	28. Chapter 28

" Hoagie turn that electric guitar off!" Nigel shouted while he covered his ears.

A part of Hoagie's gift for Abby was a serenade along with his new band. The Supreme Tacos. Yes Nigel did not like the name; however, when Hoagie played his song for Abby in the recording room, the Teens were impressed.

" Sorry Nigel I have to practice." Hoagie brought the volume down.

Everyone was at Abby's house, waiting for the birthday girl to arrive. Numbah 2's band was set up near the couch where Abby would sit. A blue banner with the band's name hung above the small stage. Each letter was yellow.

" I still don't know why Joey had to come along." Wally complained.

" I'm friends with Hoagie too, besides, Tommy's here too."

" Figures." Wally crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

" Don't be down Wally," Kuki hugged him, " just think about how happy Abby's gonna be when she sees what we've done for her."

" That is if she hasn't killed Cree yet." Nigel chuckled.

…..

Sitting in her sister's car, Abby was thinking of many ways to murder her sister. Not really but she wanted to know what was in store for her.

" Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Cree tsked and shook her head.

" Sorry sis, no hints until we get to our destination."

Abby sighed and closed her eyes.

….

Hoagie kept on fixing his fringe in the mirror of the bathroom; he was extremely nervous. It had taken him a whole week to plan this party out and he didn't want anything to go wrong. He examined himself in the mirror after combing his fringe four times.

" Didn't know dad was so fashionable at my age."

Hoagie was sporting a royal blue coat with a light blue buttoned up shirt underneath it. He also had on navy blue jeans and a brown belt. His shoes were black and he wore yellow sunglasses instead of goggles. His hair was combed to the side, covering his left eye. He looked handsome.

" I'll remember to go to dad next time when I'm in a fashion crisis."

Nigel knocked on the door.

" Hoagie, you better get out here. I just got a call from Cree. She's going to be here in 10 minutes."

Taking a deep breath, Hoagie opened the door. Nigel noticed how pale he looked.

" Dude are you ok? You look like you've seen Bloody Mary."

" I'm fine…I'm just nervous. I really want everything to go perfectly."

" Take a chill pill numbah 2," Nigel rested his hand on his shoulder, " I'm sure Abby's gonna love your surprise."

" I hope so.."

" Are ya guys stuck or something? Tha birthday girl's getting here soon." Wally came in.

" Let's go." Nigel lead Hoagie out of the bathroom.

" Guys I need to ask you some advice." Wally said.

" What is it?" Hoagie and Nigel stared at him.

" Well….I'm not some pervert or something but….er…" Wally's cheeks were turning red, " I want to go to second base with Kuki tonight."

Hoagie's mouth fell open and Nigel was trying to catch his breath.

" Second base with Kuki!"

Wally shushed his friends.

" You don't need to broadcast it. It was just a thought."

" I don't know numbah 4. You guys have only been dating for a few months." Nigel stated concerned.

" But we've known each other for 6 years."

" That's true but I don't think Kuki is the type to..You know get it on this fast."

" Aw man. It's always like this. When I try to get near the girl, someone or something always comes up. It's like she's anti-snogging or something."

Wally ran his hands through his blonde locks.

A cheeky grin formed on Hoagie's face.

" Don't worry Wallabee, when the time's right, I'm sure you'll both go for it."

" Thanks man."

The three boys did a group hug before heading towards the party room.

_Ding dong._

" Crud she's here." Wally panicked.

" Get in your places everyone." Kuki ordered.

The guests hid behind the chairs, the staircase and the dj set. Hoagie went and stood with his band.

Cree opened the doors and let Abby go in first."

" Here we are sis."

Abby frowned at her surroundings.

" That's strange. Why's everything so fancy looking. I don't remember mom and dad mentioning anything about a party," she turned to her older sibling and rested her hands on her hips, " are you having another one of those psycho bashes again?"

Cree laughed and shoved her sister.

" Nah. Just go and look around."

Abby did so.

" Why is it so dark? Someone could hurt themselves in here_" her hand bumped the light switch.

" SUPPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABIGAIL!"

Numbah five screamed and fell into the trash bin next to her.

" Oh my God! Today was my birthday?"

" No need to thank me." Cree stood above her with her hands on her sides.

" Wow…." Abby's mouth hung open while she took in the scenery.

" Happy birthday Abby." Kuki ran up to her best friend and hugged her.

Abby answered her embrace but didn't take her eyes off of the decorations.

" You did all of this for me?"

" Sure did. And it cost a lot." Wally grinned.

Abby felt like crying. She couldn't ask for anymore.

" Thank you, thank you all so much."

Cheers and chatter filled the room.

" Now what are we waiting for? Let's party!"

" Dj Tony in the mix."

Lights and lasers shot everywhere in the darkened room.

Kuki was getting her groove on with Wally and Abby was dancing with Maurice. Nigel and Maria were…well doing their thing.

Tony went through five mixes before stopping to take a break.

" We'll be back with a special treat for the birthday girl after this."

Abby kicked off her high heels and sat near the punch bowl. Her delicate toes were covered in blisters.

" Abby could use a toe massage."

" None of that until after the party." Rachael said sitting next to her.

Abby threw her head back and laughed.

" Very funny Rach."

"This is your birthday for God's sake," Fanny exclaimed coming up to them out of the blue, " get up and shake that good looking arse of yours."

" This arse," Abby motioned to her bottom, " needs a rest."

"I'm giving you exactly 20 seconds." Rachel showed the number with her hands.

"Then I'll be asleep until then." Abby pretended to snore.

"Oh! Time's up! Let's go." Fanny dragged poor numbah 5 to the dance floor.

Abby then realized something. Hoagie wasn't seen anywhere in the party.

"Numbah 5 better see what's up with numbah 2."

So she went up to Nigel who was drinking a cup of apple cider.

"Yo Nigel. Have you seen Hoagie?"

"Why hello Abigail. Lovely birthday party isn't it?"

"_The cider doesn't even have alcohol and he's already drunk." _

Abby rested her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Look baldy, have you seen numbah 2 or not?"

Nigel straightened up and removed his sunglasses.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan you say? Well he's fine, he's just_"

Tony covered Nigel's mouth before he could blurt out the whole secret.

"Late. He's running late." Tony smiled sheepishly.

Nigel swung his arms around in protest as the dj took him away.

"Something's up. Abby can sense it."

"Abby, numbah 5!" Kuki called to her friend while running up to her.

"Having fun Kooks?" Abby asked.

"Yep but are you? You're supposed to be on the dance floor."

Abby grabbed Kuki by the collar.

"Don't take me there. If you really like Wally keep me away from that place. I don't want Irish and America to find me."

"Ohhhhhhh." Kuki nodded and skipped off.

Glad to be off the hook, Abby walked up to the snack table and helped herself to a cup of cherry punch.

"Mmm, this party can't get any better than this."

The music suddenly stopped. Complaints were heard around the room.

"Sorry for the hold folks but it's time for one of the top events of the night." Tony announced.

"It's starting." Kuki appeared again and held on to Abby's arm.

"What?" numbah 5 asked totally confused.

"Please welcome…The Supreme Tacos."

The small stage near the stair case lost its curtains. There, Hoagie, Chad and two other boys stood there with instruments in their hands.

"Hello everybody, welcome to Abigail Lincoln's sweet 16."

The crowd cheered.

"Don't screw up." Wally muttered as he chewed on his tie.

For the past two weeks before the party, Hoagie had spent most of his free time in numbah 4's garage practicing. They were horrifying in Wally's eyes. After about twelve tries, numbah 2 was able to get the song right.

All that was left now was hope.

"One, two, three, go!"

Chad strung his electric guitar and one of the boys, who turned out to be Patton, shook his tambourine.

For five minutes the song played without words. The drummer banged his drums, Patton shook his tambourine and Chad rocked out on his guitar. Hoagie bobbed his head up and down.

"Is he gonna do that all night?" Abby was getting tired.

"Just be patient," Kuki said, "you'll love what's coming next."

The tune stopped. An applause filled the halls.

"Thank you." Hoagie bowed.

"Can we get on with this party now?" Some random dude standing near the door shouted.

Wally threw his shoe at him.

"Keep your undies in a knot."

"And now for the main part of this performance…lights." Hoagie snapped his fingers.

The lasers and the disco ball were dimmed. The light was on Hoagie. Chad handed him his guitar.

"This is a song that I would like to call Me and You. It's dedicated…to you, Abby."

The French gasped.

"_Somebody pinch me."_

The first verse of the sweet melody began.

The song describe Hoagie's and Abby's life. From the start until now. Abigail was lost for words.

_"He sang this for me? He really did this all for me? Am I starting to have different feelings about Hoagie?"_

"So here we are…..me…..and you." Hoagie finished.

The clapping was so loud that Hoagie had to cover his ears.

Then something shocking happened. Instead of Abby being the one to over react, Wally fainted.

….

"Wals, wake up." The Aussie heard his girlfriend's voice call to him.

Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his head. He was on the couch.

"What happened? Did Hoagie make a fool of himself?"

"No, it went wonderfully." Kuki coaxed his cheek.

Wallabee kissed her hand.

"That was sooooooooooo romantic. I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Fanny cooed for the third time.

"Then what is Patton here for?" Rachael nudged her.

Fanny blushed.

"We're not dating."

"Are you ok man?" Hoagie asked him.

"Neva been better."

"The let's continue this party!" Abby held up her glass of apple cider.

She earned many cheers of approval.

Tony got back to the mix and played more songs.

While everyone else was dancing, Hoagie went up to Abby who was sitting next to her presents.

"Abs."

"Hoagie," she hugged him, "thank you so much. I loved it."

Numbah 2 blushed from the physical contact but accepted the embrace.

"I hope you have a great birthday numbah 5."

Fate played its game and created the famous moment in love: the eye lock.

Abby's cheeks turned slightly pink as Hoagie stared at her. One hand covered hers while the other rubbed her neck. The perfect song was playing for this moment. Crush by David Archuleta.

"Hoagie," was the only thing Abby was able to say before her longtime crush kissed her.

"Whoooooo! Makeout session!" Nigel shouted with his arms in the air, obviously a bit tipsy.

The room clapped and whistled at the new couple. Numbah 5 and 2 broke the lip lock and stared at everyone while blushing.

"Happy birthday Abigail."

"Thank you Hoagie P."

They shared another kiss.

Kuki and Wally smiled, happy that their friends had found each other now.

"Enough smooching, let's get dancing." Maria said switching the song.

Hoagie took Abby's hand again and lead her to the dance floor.

This was the best birthday that Miss Lincoln ever had.

**(You all must hate me now. I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the loooong wait. I'm just so glad that you all liked this story. I thank each and every one of you for being my fans. Thank you so much :D Mersiii!)**


	29. My beloved fans

**To my dear KND fans,  
I am so sorry I have abandoned the story at the moment. I have been experiencing a writer's block for about a year now. Growing up, changes in life, all that shiz lol. But, I am happy to say that I still have the next chapter in progress and I will hopefully get that out as soon as I can. I love you all dearly, in a non creppy way of course hahah. But just wanted to update you on what's going on. So, thanks again 3 sayonara for now.**


End file.
